The River of Ordeal
by Lysis
Summary: An AU story Pure fiction: after Hephaistion had died, Bagoas comes several centuries into the future, present day to bring the reincarnated Hephaistion back to spend one night with Alexander to keep him from dying of sadness.
1. Chapter 1

The River of Ordeal

An Alternate Universe Story with Alexander, Hephaistion and Bagoas.

Author: Lysis

June 2012 (Copyright by Lysis)

(Originally written about 2005, but updated herein.)

Cast of Characters: 

Alexander – Himself

Bagoas – Himself

Hephaistion – Himself

Kassandros – Himself

Setapas – Bagoas' Egyptian slave

"The Irishman" – an actor portraying Alexander in a film

"The Musician" – an actor portraying Hephaistion in a film.

"Kassandros" – an actor portraying him in a film.

"The Producer"- a producer, director, etc. of a film on Alexander

…And many others…..

Summary: Pure fiction: after Hephaistion had died, Bagoas comes several centuries into the future, present day to bring the reincarnated Hephaistion back to spend one night with Alexander to keep him from dying of sadness.

Rating: NOT PG

Standing by his hotel window, his IPod's earplugs clamped to his head, Bagoas, the beloved Persian favorite of Alexander the Great, kept a steady watch for a particular man to fall under his view. He had been waiting an hour, at least, for a sight of the man, and was restless. He picked at a chicken sandwich on a plate but ate little. The sandwich was thick with mayonnaise, a new delicacy which was to his liking, but he couldn't eat. Going into the bathroom, he splashed some cold water into his dark eyes, brushed his long, black hair and reapplied some scented oil to his wrists. The rich, pungent scent of Patchouli calmed him, but only a little. Aimlessly, he re-entered the main room of his suite and strolled back and forth before the window. He was taking a break from a film that was being shot depicting the life of Alexander. With the aid of the Chaldean Magi he had obtained a powerful magical incantation that had sent him into the future. Now, he found, rather to his amazement and amusement, for it was a singularly odd occurrence, he was portraying himself in the film.

Pushing his hair behind his ear, Bagoas sighed loudly, as he selected another song on his IPod. Brushing back a tear he selected 3 Doors Down: _Here Without You. _It always made him cry and he railed at himself for a moment for being such a fool as to listen to it, again. However, there was something about playing the song that brought him closer to his lover, Alexander. Once, during the shooting of the film, The Irishman, as he called the actor chosen to portray Alexander, during a bit of good natured horse play had grabbed the IPod away and threatened to break it if Bagoas didn't start listening to something less depressing.

Bagoas couldn't help but smile. Sometimes The Irishman did remind him of Alexander, but only in the most cursory manner. However, for Bagoas, The Irishman was a one dimensional pale copy next to the gold-haired King. The Irishman's heart was in the right place, though and no one could fault him for that.

"You're still with me in my dreams, Alexander." Bagoas murmured and closed his eyes against the heartache turning away from the window, remembering, wanting desperately to go back to where he belonged. He wanted to hear his name spoken in his own language from his lover's lips again. He wanted to go back to his own chamber, where Setapas, his Egyptian slave was waiting for him with his own familiar clothing, his favorite foods and sleep in his own wide, comfortable bed. More than anything Bagoas, son of Artembares, wanted to hear Alexander laugh again, to see his beautiful eyes light up clearly, freed from the anguish that was dimming his incandescence.

Now, two months after the death of Alexander's most beloved Companion, Hephaistion Alexander's grief had been such that Bagoas could no longer bear to watch his lover lie alone lost in his misery and memories night after night. He would not let Bagoas in, and for Bagoas this was worse than death. Bagoas would give anything even share his beloved with Hephaistion again, something he did not give into easily, for Hephaistion's hold on Alexander was the strongest, more than his which he would admit only to himself deep in the night, but if it would bring back joy to his sorrowing eyes he would find a way.

Bagoas loved Alexander with more than his mortal heart. His very soul was bound to him. Alexander's consuming sorrow was as unbearable to those around him as it was to himself. Nothing on earth could be done to bring Hephaistion back to him. Alexander knew that, Bagoas knew that. However, Bagoas knew something Alexander did not. From childhood Bagoas had heard legends of immortality and in his desperation he finally sought out Ishtar's priests for help.

Perhaps nothing on "earth" could bring Hephaistion back forever, but through the will of loving Ishtar, Mother of all, Alexander and Hephaistion could be together, again, for one night. Or so the legends told, but the price was dear and the soul of the supplicant was forever in Ishtar's debt. Ishtar love was all encompassing, but it could be two-fold, pain and passion. In making this choice Bagoas knew he would be hostage to pain for many lives to come, but for Alexander he would do anything.

He'd blown it though, Bagoas admitted to himself as he kicked at the wall in frustration and lit up a cigarette. His first attempt to bring Hephaistion back had failed.

'I'm supposed to be quitting these,' he reminded himself as he kicked off his sandals and got comfortable on his bed. Alexander would not take it well if Bagoas returned to his own time with a cigarette habit. 'Hmm,' he mused as he blew a lopsided circle into the air. 'I still prefer kif.' The hashish the other Irishman, the one he dubbed Kassandros, since he portrayed him - the pretty one with the lush mouth and sexy eyes had been tripping on last night must have been good, because he'd been really wasted.

"Wasted," Bagoas repeated the word carefully and giggled. Such odd language men spoke in this era into which he had come.

One might say, carefully of course, that of late, well, before Hephaistion's death, that Alexander and Hephaistion and many of his Companions had been _wasted_ a good deal, especially after their trek out of the Gedrosian desert. They had wasted themselves on wine, some on the juice of poppy in its many forms, on the many forms of seduction available to a man who might seek solace from cares too great to bear for too long. He was about to amend his thoughts, feeling suddenly disloyal toward his lover, then stopped. Non, hard as it was to accept, Alexander had over-indulged of late. He had become quite ill as a result of it. Yet, he had not died, though many had thought he might. Instead, Hephaistion…

Bagoas stifled a sob. Hephaistion… Well, perhaps he had deserved to indulge more than most. By the mercy of Ahura Mazda, the man worked hard enough. He had done the work of several men, his hours long and exhausting as were Alexander's. He had spent himself tirelessly in service, in love…Bagoas could not, would not call it anything less than that in service to his king…to his lover.

Everyone had over indulged after they survived the rigors of the desert. Bagoas pushed away the images flooding through him. So many good men…friends, gone, lost to the drifting sands, the cold nights and burning days.

Perhaps it was a good thing to be wasted occasionally, he reflected thoughtfully. He had certainly spent his share of time being "wasted" as a young boy before he was sent into service to Darius, the Great King of Kings his first master. The days before he had joined the Royal Household had been painful ones, full of bitter memories and sorrow. Alexander had done a great deal to aid in his healing with his compassion and love. He was ever the master of his Soul. Non, he corrected himself; Alexander was not his master, even though Bagoas might consider him such. Indeed, he would correct him resoundingly were he to say such a thing.

"You are my dearest friend, my companion, my lover, my guide, so many things you are to me, dearest Bagoas, but never my slave, nor I your master. Remember that, dear one and do not irritate me with such silly thinking." He recalled how Alexander would tap a long finger against his forehead, and then kiss him resoundingly with much laughter and smiles.

"You may deny me the right to call you Master to your face, beloved, but it is what you are for you command my very heart and soul." He whispered to the air as though Alexander could hear him. He closed his eyes believing he could sense his presence about him, smell his scent, that rare freshness that was Alexander, hear the vibrant tenor of his voice, feel the cool touch of his skin against him shoulder when they lay together at night after love. Setting down his cigarette, he strode over to his dresser and removed a small bag and held it to his heart. "And, it is for your happiness that I am here."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

The River of Ordeal

An Alternate Universe Story with Alexander, Hephaistion and Bagoas.

Author: Lysis

June 2012 (Copyright by Lysis)

(Originally written about 2005, but updated herein.)

Cast of Characters: 

Alexander – Himself

Bagoas – Himself

Hephaistion – Himself

Kassandros – Himself

Setapas – Bagoas' Egyptian slave

"The Irishman" – an actor portraying Alexander in a film

"The Musician" – an actor portraying Hephaistion in a film.

"Kassandros" – an actor portraying him in a film.

"The Producer"- a producer, director, etc. of a film on Alexander

…And many others…..

Summary: Pure fiction: after Hephaistion had died, Bagoas comes several centuries into the future, present day to bring the reincarnated Hephaistion back to spend one night with Alexander to keep him from dying of sadness.

*From Mary Renault's _The Persian Boy_

Rating: NOT PG

Chapter Two:

Bagoas reflects on several things that have already gone wrong in his first attempt to bring the reincarnated Hephaistion back with him to his own time.

* * *

Bagoas lit another cigarette, sipped some lemonade, an odd, but refreshing drink, and continued to puzzle over this Kassandros. This was a curiosity he was much intrigued with. Having come several centuries into the future he had found and read all the material he could find on Alexander. He was astounded by how much there was…endless amounts! There were many, many plays about him on the wonderful theatre, he still did not quite understand, but found most incredible called TV. Wait until he told him! His blue-grey eyes would shine as though dazzled, entranced by the thought.

He had been with Alexander for several years, but had never met Kassandros. Oh, he certainly had heard of the man, all Alexander's Companions knew of the man. Both Alexander and Hephaistion had often raged about him and his father, Antipater, Alexander's acting regent in Macedon, and their actions as they were described by Alexander's Lady Mother, the Queen Olympias in her many letter's to Alexander. Bagoas actually liked the actor portraying him, a tall, slender, but exceedingly graceful fellow but was greatly puzzled as to why he had been included in the film in so many scenes. He had not accompanied Alexander on the campaign. Bagoas shivered when he thought about what he had uncovered about Kassandros. Should he warn Alexander? It was something he had yet to resolve. He did not know what other effect his coming into the future might have other than to bring Hephaistion back to their own time. Well, he would not allow himself to fret over it now. By the grace of Ahura Mazda all would be well. He must trust the Gods that in their infinite wisdom and mercy no harm would befall anyone.

"Damn!" Bagoas hit the bed with his fist. What use was anything? He might never even return to his own time. His first attempt to bring Hephaistion back had failed. The entire thing had gotten out of hand. Kassandros, tripping through his self-indulgent hash fest had wandered onto the empty set and tripped the binding incantation set for The Musician, and fallen into the time portal.

He had recognized Hephaistion almost immediately. Though many lifetimes had changed the outer man, nothing could change the soul. Upon meeting him for the first time, Bagoas knew Hephaistion's soul shone through the other one's eyes.

Actually Bagoas had been shocked to realize how little Hephaistion had really changed. Although in this incarnation he was shorter, clearly not as muscular, and his hair wasn't the deep, burnished auburn that Bagoas remembered would blaze like fire when the sun caught it. Hephaistion's eyes were the same though. The intense, sometimes too solemn nature of Hephaistion's soul still shone forth in them.

If anything, Hephaistion, no, he was The Musician now, as Bagoas had dubbed him - this man, The Musician, was less serious and solemn in this lifetime. The Musician's sense of humor had many times broken through Bagoas' melancholy. He knew it would help Alexander.

Just this morning while taking a break from shooting Alexander's death scene, sensing something was up, when Kassandros had kept shooting irate glances Bagoas' way, The Musician, who had been watching from behind the cameras, had gone over to the irate young Irishman. In a voice that was just loud enough that Bagoas could hear it, asked Kassandros what bug had gotten up his ass. Bagoas had laughed so hard that he spilled the prop bowl of water all over The Irishman who instead of lying there in the silent agony he was supposed to be exuding, had suddenly jerked up yelling as the cold water had splashed his bare chest.

The movie's producer had finally stopped shooting and called for a break because The Musician kept laughing which caused The Irishman to lose his concentration. Ignoring the Producer's yell about a ten minute break The Irishman had retaliated on The Musician for disrupting his 'fuckin' great dying' and dumped a bottle of cold water down his back. The Musician had chased him outside, off the set and they'd disappeared for at least fifteen minutes.

Well, Bagoas had one chance left and he had already planned it carefully. It was really too bad he couldn't send The Irishman back as well. Old Antigonous One-Eye would have really enjoyed his company. The Irishman was just Antigonous' type. He liked his boys or young men, wild and dark eyed. He would take one look at The Irishman's sexy, dark eyes, firm ass and toss him over his saddle and well, The Irishman would never be the same again. At the thought of The Irishman riding off over Antigonous' saddle, like the spoils from a raid Bagoas burst out laughing and got up from the bed. He was not being fair to The Irishman and he knew it. He liked the man, he was a good companion to have a drink with, and a fine actor, but the idea that anyone could even think that they might consider they could portray Alexander, his Lord, his King…non; it was not something he would consider. Alexander was a man without equal.

He stubbed out his cigarette, pulled on his riding boots and tucked in a black t-shirt. He'd invited The Musician to go riding and The Musician, who loved his assigned horse, which he'd nicknamed "Little Stinker", had been thrilled with the invitation. Bagoas made one final prayer to Mithra not just for things to work this time, but also for strength.

After pleading with the Ishtar's priests, who finally consented to cast the enchantment, Bagoas' fear almost overcame him. However, the next day while sitting at his writing table he'd found a small, pink blossom, faded nearly colorless from age, hidden in the rolls of his copy of the Iliad that Alexander had given him for his last birthday. That small, seemingly insignificant blossom had decided it for him. He would cross even the terrible River of Ordeal for Alexander's happiness, even if he lost his own life, no, and immortal soul in the process.

Against tears welling and spilling over, Bagoas remembered two years earlier, while campaigning in the wilds of Baktria, Alexander and the army had come upon a hidden valley. Oxathres, Darius' brother told Alexander that the temperate, exquisite land of fertile lushness and richness was said by some to be the legendary Persian vale of Paradise. While the army rested and his time more for his own pleasure pursuits, one day Alexander had taken Bagoas riding. Smiling, lost in his memories Bagoas recalled the great flowering tree they had sheltered under against a sudden rainstorm. Just the day prior, Bagoas had sprained his foot practicing a new dance. Alexander would not let him walk, but rather, had lifted him down tenderly from his beautiful Nissan, Chin, and carried him to a smooth spot of verdant softness. Bagoas had fussed at Alexander who had been limping from an old leg wound, but Alexander had told him, his great eyes liquid with emotion, "Longing performs all things."*

As they lay wrapped in Eros' embrace, diminutive pink blossoms, Aphrodite's rain, Alexander had called them, had showered down upon them, perfuming them with a honeyed sweetness. Bagoas had never forgotten Alexander's words about longing. They were the sum of Alexander and his undeniable pothos.

Nor had Bagoas forgotten that day they spent together, racing their horses through sun-lit forests, and flowering open meadows, watering them at a quiet, clear brook. Alexander had thrown off his cloak of Kingship and was simply the Alexander who liked to skip pebbles across a flowing stream, call out the names of the wood nymphs and teach Bagoas the names of the vibrant flowers he collected to entwine in Bagoas' hair. Those hours had been Bagoas' Paradise he had shared them with no one else. Such was the peerless gift Alexander given him. His memories would last till the end of his life and he savored them, locking them away as precious jewels in his heart's casket against the dark times that were coming. 'No', he reminded himself, 'they had already begun.'

In truth he and Hephaistion had been good friends and Bagoas too grieved at his loss. Their love for Alexander had united them. Hephaistion had been a wise and just man; he knew Bagoas could offer Alexander that which he could not. Just as Bagoas knew the same was true in reverse. The sex, well, that was a small thing. People seemed to set great store by it in this time, but for Alexander, and he and Hephaistion it was a pleasure, a joy to be partaken and shared, savored and then passed on. Yes, they had their special moments. However, in the end the real passion had been in the living, the day to day existence of being in Alexander's beautiful presence. Both Bagoas and Hephaistion had done all they could to help bring Alexander's great dreams to fruition.

'Well, it's time now,' Bagoas faced himself in the large mirror over the dresser and bent down to retrieve a small red kidskin pouch from a drawer. With one last look at the room he sent up a silent prayer and left to find The Musician.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The River of Ordeal

An Alternate Universe Story with Alexander, Hephaistion and Bagoas.

Author: Lysis

June 2012 (Copyright by Lysis)

(Originally written about 2005, but updated herein.)

Cast of Characters: 

Alexander – Himself

Bagoas – Himself

Hephaistion – Himself

Kassandros – Himself

Setapas – Bagoas' Egyptian slave

"The Irishman" – an actor portraying Alexander in a film

"The Musician" – an actor portraying Hephaistion in a film.

"Kassandros" – an actor portraying him in a film.

"The Producer"- a producer, director, etc. of a film on Alexander

…And many others…..

Summary: Pure fiction: after Hephaistion had died, Bagoas comes several centuries into the future, present day to bring the reincarnated Hephaistion back to spend one night with Alexander to keep him from dying of sadness.

Rating: NOT PG

Chapter 3

Bagoas begins the next phase in his efforts to bring Hephaistion back with him, and reflects on his life with Alexander.

* * *

The air was warm and fragrant with unmade memories. Sunlight dappled the high, green grass along the trail Bagoas and The Musician rode. Their horses were fresh and prancing around like two peacocks vying for the same territory.

"I think your horse is in heat!" Bagoas half-yelled as he pulled up alongside Hephaistion whom he had dubbed The Musician for he felt it suited him as he was now, in his recent incarnation. The man laughed, "No way, this guy just wants to run." He pulled on the reins trying to control the edgy animal.

Bagoas couldn't help but chuckle he knew horses very well having spent most of his life on horseback and, later with Alexander and Hephaistion in the army stalls and horse fairs. He really had thought The Musician knew he was riding a mare.

"Little Stinker, which is a terrible name for such a lovely horse, is a mare." Bagoas teased. "Praxis is a gelding," he patted the black mane of his horse. He'd come to love it almost as much as his own horse "Chin". "I thought you knew the difference?"

The Musician frowned and looked slightly embarrassed, but Bagoas could see he wasn't going to let it bother him. "You think so?" He leaned over and poked Bagoas' arm playfully. "But, hey, you got the horse that matches your role, a gelding!" His large eyes full of merriment, spurring his mare he rode on ahead to a grove of trees. "Race you! Loser buys lunch." His voice floated back through the trees he ducked around as he threw back his head and yelled out his version of an ancient war paean.

Drawing his lips together tightly to cover the trembling of his mouth, Bagoas sighed deeply. Non! He would not lose his temper. However, it was difficult when faced with such ignorance. Perhaps he was too sensitive – his circumstances of late had left him more vulnerable than usual. He had thought by now he had grown used to the ignorance of such remarks, unfortunately living so long among the Macedonians and Greeks he had grown used to the ignorance of their views regarding the way of the Persians. Most Hellenes thought eunuchs to be as women, they knew nothing of the long tradition in his country of families sending the most promising and beautiful of their children to the court for training. True, one did sacrifice one's future offspring, but if one rose high, as he had done, the rewards were great. Were any man, king or commoner to try and run any part of the vast empire of the Achaemenid's without the capable and skilled army of eunuchs that foresaw all parts of government and court that great empire would be brought to a standstill. The suffering and chaos that would spread within the empire was beyond thought. Truly, to many of the Persian nobility, Alexander and his army were a lesser threat to the Achaemenid empire than what might happen should it cease to function properly. Fortunately, Alexander was a man who was farsighted and knew what to change and what must be left in place. Bagoas knew Alexander took a great risk in honoring his people so, there had been increasing turmoil within his own court and army because of his lienient treatment and views of a conquered peoples, but Alexander was nothing if not a man of tremendous courage.

Alexander had shared that as a child, he had been influenced with tales of the Persian court by Artabatzos, an exiled satrap from the court of Artaxerxes III Ochos, who lived as guest friend at the court of his father. Through Artabatzos' Alexander had gained a greater understanding of some of the various curiosities of the vast Persian empire. Of course, Bagoas had been instrumental in assisting in the transition that Alexander had insisted upon between the assimilation of the Hellene and Persian courts. Though he did, at times act as body servant to Alexander, most of his duties involved the court.

Though Alexander recognized the importance of eunuchs in the Persian courts he considered their treatment of young boys who were taken into this particular facet of Persian tradition as barbaric. He had treated Bagoas with great love and compassion. To him, Bagoas' fate had been as one worse than death. However, Bagoas had come to understand the odd ways of the Hellenes and excused Alexander his ignorance, although he never said so to his face. He never forgot the look in his great eyes when they had finally become more intimately acquainted and had coaxed details from Bagoas of the terrible fate he felt had befallen the youth. Indeed, he loved him all the more for it.

"Dear one, no solider on the battlefield could have been more courageous that you, Bagoas. You were a child, a child who deserved the love and safety of his parents' arms and instead you were betrayed into bitterness and torture. You were no warrior trained and prepared to fight such a foe, yet you, my brave Bagoas, fought them and have survived. Sometimes I feel I am the coward and you the warrior." Tenderly Alexander had taken Bagoas hand and kissed it almost in adoration.

With great reverence, for one did not touch the living God so casually, Bagoas had closed his hand on Alexander's mouth against the words, shaking his head. "My Lord, the ways of my peoples are yet strange to you, but please do not condemn them, but rather let me serve you so that I may show you the wisdom and goodness that resides within our ways. It has long been the way among my peoples to send their children, those chosen to serve in the Royal Household. I knew my fate and went willingly. And, did I know that I might one day serve my Lord, I would give up everything if only to be with you." He fell to his knees kissing Alexander's feet reverently. "I am my Lord's servant that is all I ask to be." Even more now than ever since Hephaistion was gone, he thought to himself.

"Truly, Bagoas," Alexander's eyes had glowed with love, but more than that, respect. "There is no warrior among my people's who is as brave and worthy as you are to serve with me. I am honored to have you among my court, and happy to call you friend – ah, you are so much more than that. You have seduced me with your great heart and beauty." He had pulled Bagoas into his arms tightly and pressed his head against his shoulder as though to protect him from all past hurts and those to come. Closing his eyes, feeling the slow and constant rhythm of Alexander's heart beating within his breast beneath his face brought Bagoas to tears. For Alexander's words had brought such a depth of emotion to him that he could not control his tears.

It had been a perilous journey following the death of Darius, and collapse of all he had known and felt safe with. Bagoas had been tried beyond his means and expectations for survival, for he had been very young when his service to Darius was ended so brutally. He had never guessed when he had gone with the satrap Narbarzanes, to Alexander's camp, that long ago day, that he would be accepted not only into Alexander's court, but more so into his heart. He had known as soon as he had laid eyes on the young Macedonian king all he ever wanted, trained for, lived for was as nothing next to the desire that gripped him. To serve this man in whatever manner might be required was all he cared for. That he had come to not only serve Alexander, but love him and be loved in return was more than he had ever expected.

Bagoas remembered the silky feel of Alexander's tears as they slipped down his cheeks onto his hair and face. He remembered Alexander's sacred scent, and breathed it in deeply, as though it alone could sanctify him. It was one of the very, very few times Bagoas had shattered and sobbed brokenly in Alexander's arms. He remembered now, and swallowed the emotion back that seemed to rise with the memory.

"Why is it that sometimes life seems to painful to hold on to, and yet too precious to let go of? Sometimes, Bagoas, I feel such deep sorrows within myself… sorrow for you, sorrow for what became of Darius, for my own father, for my many transgressions that I ….," It had been the merest whisper from Alexander's lips, but Bagoas had heard the name "Kletios". He would pray this very night that Alexander would be released from these heavy ties he knew they were making him heartsick.

"Oh, sometimes I think I shall go mad from the guilt. I should spurn these fancies," he gestured briefly with distain to the ornate richness of his inner private chamber. "They hold a man down, and obligate him, when his soul cries to wander free." Alexander had sighed, and turned away walking out onto the balcony. The night was still and filled with magic, it swayed in the low breeze that carried the scent of ripe grapes from nearby vineyards. Night blooming jasmine, their honeyed small, pale waxy blossoms entwined and cascaded their way through the archways and columns of the balcony. From where he stood Bagoas thought Alexander, surrounded with the glow of the stars, and the ivory jasmine that seemed to rise above him like a crown, had never looked more beautiful. Artemis shone whitely on him, illuminating his face, with an unworldly grace. 'He truly is the son of the God,' Bagoas thought in that moment.

Bagoas knew he was crying, he could see the tear stain on his cheeks and knew he had not magic to bar the anguish growing inside Alexander. Hephaistion might have, but he was now a figure of gold and ivory with emerald eyes. Glancing over at the impromptu shrine Alexander had created to Hephaistion's memory against a wall, Bagoas stood before that small army of Hephaistion's and wished he could make just one throw off his gold and ivory skin and be flesh and blood once more.

Bagoas had tried to stop Alexander's headlong spin into the emotional chasm he seemed to fall more and more into since Hephaistion's death. During the sad journey to Babylonia where the court was now settled he had kept a careful eye on Alexander.

"Alexander, Alexander, you must not bear this burden alone." He grabbed up a pitcher of wine and two silver cups. He poured one and offered it to his King. "You are not to blame for my fate, or My Lord Darius or your father's."

Bagoas sighed trying to find the words, "The poets say, such long ways do men fall when striving for conquest when in their inconstant hands, the Gods hold all. Leave the Gods to do their work. Nothing is beyond their mercy."

He tried to draw Alexander out with teasing words about a new sensuous dance he was preparing, but Alexander was hostage to his own thoughts.

Then some thought seized him and he grasped Bagoas' face between his hands and kissed his lips fiercely, not from passion, but with the longing and feared desire of one who knows that someday one will part from all one loves in life and is trying to memorize every breath and scent, taste and touch of the those dearest. Their tears mixed and blended as the sweetest of new wines and fell upon their lips in benediction to the all the pain they had each offered up before the gods.

"We must stop now, dear one, or we shall be greeting Helios with sorrow rather than joy," Alexander laughed softly, but the sadness lingered even after the joys of Eros. He bathed the tears from Alexander's face with his kisses and as they lay in one another's arms for a while sadness was kept from the door.

It was that next morning, when upon rising and seeing to preparation for Alexander's meal to break his fast that his eyes had fallen again on the small shrine to Hephaistion and Bagoas knew then where his path lay.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

The River of Ordeal

An Alternate Universe Story with Alexander, Hephaistion and Bagoas.

Author: Lysis

June 2012 (Copyright by Lysis)

(Originally written about 2005, but updated herein.)

Cast of Characters: 

Alexander – Himself

Bagoas – Himself

Hephaistion – Himself

Kassandros – Himself

Setapas – Bagoas' Egyptian slave

"The Irishman" – an actor portraying Alexander in a film

"The Musician" – an actor portraying Hephaistion in a film.

"Kassandros" – an actor portraying him in a film.

"The Producer"- a producer, director, etc. of a film on Alexander

…And many others…..

Summary: Pure fiction: after Hephaistion had died, Bagoas comes several centuries into the future, present day to bring the reincarnated Hephaistion back to spend one night with Alexander to keep him from dying of sadness.

Rating: NOT PG

Chapter Four

Bagoas begins to pull the noose tighter around The Musician in his plan to send him back in time.

* * *

"So what should I call her?" The Musician prompted gesturing toward his high stepping mare. Bagoas lost in his memories shook his head, barely able to hear The Musician's voice over that of Alexander in his heart.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Well, if Little Stinker's not suitable for my lovely lady here, what name would you suggest?" The Musician dismounted and tied the reins to the branch of a nearby spreading willow tree. They'd stopped near a small brook and Bagoas watched his companion tossing dried twigs, little stones, anything he could find into the slow moving brook. He found the behavior amusing. It reminded him of Alexander.

"Helen of Troy," Bagoas offered his eyes sparkling with merriment. "She's too beautiful for poor Praxis good." He bent forward kissing the head of his own mount, patting him lovingly. "He'll only end up fighting the other horses over her and then we'll have a Trojan war in the horse yard and will have to call in Brad Pitt and his Myrmidons to end it."

The Musician burst out laughing, "You certainly do have quite an imagination, Persian Boy! Helen of Troy she shall be." The Musician stopped trying to single- handedly damn up the small brook and turned bowing low before his horse and kissed her nose. She in turn lowered her sleek head and battered her knowing, persuasive, ebony eyes and tossed her silky white mane in agreement. "Just like a woman! She knows when she's the subject of our attention." The both laughed and fed the horses apples and sugar cubes, pilfered from the hotel kitchens.

"That's for the horses, Persian Boy." Bagoas' companion rolled his eyes as he watched the young man pop a couple of sugar cubes in his mouth.

"Yeah, I know, but they taste good." Bagoas shrugged and smiling disarmingly. "Let's stop for a while, this is good a spot as any. I want to stretch my legs a bit and the horses can use a break." Bagoas suggested as he tied up Praxis and threw himself down beside The Musician who lay on the grass like a bright ball of fire, attired in a fire-engine red t-shirt and black jeans. Bagoas noted with some amusement his companion's Nike's were also black and red.

"So you think you threw enough rocks and stuff into that pond?"

"It's a brook," The Musician corrected putting up his index finger to prove his point.

"Pond."

"Brook."

"How do you know it's a brook?" Bagoas frowned as he tried to bite the finger that kept inching closer to his nose.

"Because I say so. I'm playing a general and you're just a sexual pleasure boy, so my opinion wins." The Musician announced smiling, as he punched Bagoas' shoulder playfully.

Bagoas laughed and shook his head, "Such arrogance! So, I'm a sexual pleasure boy?"

"Yep, that's what you are, the Persian pleasure boy." The Musician said matter-of-factly although his eyes belied the teasing tone in his voice as he waved his finger in Bagoas' face once more.

"Cut that out or I'll bite it off!" Bagoas lurched forward toward The Musician's finger that was waving his in face again.

"You'll bite it off! Hmm, this could be fun!"

"Pervert, you're offending my tender sensibilities, you're much older than I, you should be setting up a good model for me to follow, not act the letch." Bagoas sniffed in mock offense.

"Me old!" The Musician roared in mock imitation of The Irishman's Alexander. They both burst into laughter until they tears ran down their faces.

"No more, okay? My side's starting to hurt!" Bagoas begged holding his aching ribs and collided with The Musician who likewise was holding his side.

"Truce!" The Musician held up his hand, wiped his eyes, and offered a smoke.

"So, what'd you think of _our _Alexander's 'fuckin' great dyin'"? The Musician chortled as he mimicked The Irishman's Irish accent, and passed Bagoas a lighter thinking about when Bagoas had accidentally spilled the bowl of cold water on the bare-chested actor during his emotional death scene.

Bagoas shared the smile, and lit up. He was thoughtful for a moment. He certainly couldn't say what he was thinking. That no one could come close to Alexander, no actor, no one, but he could be diplomatic. He had to be everything depended on it. "He's good, a good actor."

"He certainly seemed to have you spellbound. I noticed the tears were streaming down your face. For a guy who has never acted before, you almost had me convinced that your lover was lying there dying before your eyes. It's just a movie, okay? Don't take it so seriously." He patted Bagoas on the shoulder and smiled he couldn't help but tease the sensitive dancer.

"Do you wonder how it was for him? You know the real Bagoas? In _The Persian Boy_ he comes across as pretty distraught in the end when Alexander dies." The Musician mused. Bagoas watched him letting his gaze rove over the man's form. He was certainly handsome, that had not changed. Perhaps a bit too thin, or well, no not thin, but he lacked the muscular build Hephaistion had. Hephaistion…hmmm, the man's physical beauty was outstanding. There was no doubt about that. Often when he was about his duties when Hephaistion was in camp Bagoas would watch him, studying his tall form. He was an infinitely graceful man, like Alexander. Both men moved with a quick grace and compactness that underscored their physical beauty. They had that surety of mind that warriors seemed endowed with. A complete and utter confidence of who they were. The truth was Bagoas had often found himself jealous of Hephaistion, but not for the reasons most would think. He would like to be as Hephaistion. He saw the gleam in Alexander's eyes when Hephaistion's tall form caught his eye. Bagoas knew he was beautiful, aye, he acknowledged that, his mirror did not lie, nor the expressions of those whom he met, but he couldn't help but wonder what it might have been like to be as Hephaistion, a man complete and have a man like Alexander love him the way he knew in his heart he did. He would never be that sort of man it was lost to him with the knife. Usually he could push back these thoughts when they converged on him, but today, he found himself unable.

The Musician lay back sucking on a piece of grass. He had a beautiful smile. Bagoas acknowledged he liked the man, he was a thoughtful, considerate individual. If he had lived in his time, in Persia, he would most certainly have been chosen for a eunuch. Beauty such as his was not allowed to go to waste. For a moment, he considered teasing him with this knowledge, but decided against it. It probably would not go over well. Perhaps he ought to simply tell him the truth –why Bagoas had invited him on this ride, today – at this particular time. However, the excellent sensitivity and creativity the man was gifted with didn't mean he would understand, no, better to stay with the plan. Still, part of him wanted to be honest with The Musician. He respected him, Hephaistion would have understood. Bagoas laughed softly. Hephaistion came from a different time, a different culture, one so much more in touch with the unseen, one that understood the power of the Gods.

"If you ever tell anyone else this, I'll have to kill you, of course, but I cry every time I read the end of that book. It's so sad. I don't know what I'd do if my brother and parents, ah, and some other people I care about died on me like that." The Musician's eyes were thoughtful and his voice a little sad. "Do you think Bagoas was scared once Alexander was dead? Do you think he had any friends at court, you know once Alexander died?" The Musician lay back, his arms crossed behind his head watching the clouds drift across the sky.

"I would think that Bagoas was devastated by Alexander's death." Bagoas' stopped for a moment thinking how strange it felt to talk about himself in the third person, and also to talk about Alexander whom he knew, last time he saw him to be quite alive. He began to feel grief rise up within him, but told himself to calm down. He would accomplish nothing if he lost his self control right now. "I would think, he would rather his own life end than watch Alexander die."

"Yeah." The Musician shook his head in quiet agreement and for a while as they smoked their cigarettes and chatted quietly.

"I keep trying to give these up, but I like them." Bagoas lit up his third cigarette in twenty minutes and playing with the little silver lighter tossing it back and forth between his hands. "They're bad for me though, but then, so are a lot of things."

"Yeah, they'll kill you, kid! Looks like you got a good habit developing there." They both looked at one another, cigarettes smoking wreaths of white smoke in the air above them and broke out laughing.

"Oh, yeah, we both got our heads in our asses." The Musician commented as he pinched his cigarette out and put it in his pocket. Bagoas watched him as he walked over to Helen, and was speaking to her.

"She likes her new name, but I think I'm going to have to find her a boyfriend now that she's become a proper young lady. One with his balls intact, though."

Bagoas just snorted at the dig, ignoring him. He was feeding Praxis and whispering endearments into the horse's silky ears. "Don't listen to him, my beautiful Praxis, he is just an ignorant barbarian and doesn't recognize beauty and quality when he sees it." He put his hands on Praxis' twitching ears and stuck his tongue out at The Musician.

"That an invitation?" The Musician's eyebrows shot up and ran his own tongue around his lips.

"You wish!" Bagoas snorted.

"You could persuade me," The Musician lifted a dark eyebrow in invitation. He strode along the banks of the small pond tossing more sticks into the water. Surprised at the come on Bagoas actually felt a blush rise through his face. A little embarrassed he explained, "Ah, I have a lover. I don't cheat on him. I couldn't not even with someone as tempting as you." He let his glance linger slowly over The Musician slowly, but shook his head with a determined smile. "I know it's my loss, but sorry, I guess I'm just a one man guy."

The Musician pursed his lips and shook his head, his blue eyes sparkling with merriment. "Hey, I was just teasing, okay? You're way too serious, I gotta do something to get you to relax." He began to walk back toward his horse then turned. "Do you get that a lot? I…well, you know what I mean? I'm sure you…it can be a real pain in the ass, sometimes. You know sometimes you just want to hang out, be friends with people. No hard feelings, okay?"

"Not a one," Bagoas chuckled and fed Helen some sugar as a peace offering. "See no, Trojan Horse up my sleeve. We still on for lunch? I'm getting pretty hungry, how 'bout you?"

"Definitely! Come on, Persian Boy let's look for a place for lunch. I'm getting so hungry I could eat … a horse!" The Musician shouted and threw his arms around Helen's neck. She whinnied at the indelicate treatment and tried to shake him off. "Huh, I make her a queen and she's suddenly untouchable." He smoothed Helen's ears, "I beg pardon your majesty."

"You will spoil her and she will be useless." Bagoas laughed watching The Musician kiss and stoke his horse. He threw himself onto Praxis' back cavalry style with a shout.

"Hey, Persian Boy, race you!" Quickly, The Musician followed Bagoas' actions and yelled across his horse. "Think you can keep up?"

Bagoas shot him a challenging glance, "I sat my first horse when I was a mere child of three, so be prepared to lose." With a great shout they were off.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bagoas succeeds with The Musician.

* * *

"This tree looks familiar," The Musician smiled and jumped from his Helen's back. He tied her reins back on the already crimped branch he used earlier. "I ready for a little siesta after that meal, how 'bout you?"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good." Teasingly Bagoas turned from Praxis' and approached Jared slowly holding his riding crop out before him like a sword. "If I sit next to you you're not gonna jump my bones are you?"

Half rising, The Musician made a mock lunge at Bagoas feet, "Yeah! Come here you hot Spaniard! I wouldn't mind something spicy for desert." They both burst out laughing which spooked the horses.

"I'm not Spanish." Bagoas said and immediately regretted opening his mouth. He turned and busied himself with his horse.

"You're not, when did that change? Overnight?" The Musician strode toward him and handed him some sugar for the horses. "Here, I stole it from the restaurant." Frowning, he tipped his head to the side, in a manner reminiscent of Alexander and leaned against the tree while Bagoas fed the horses the sugar. "You know, this is weird but you look sort of different. I can't put my finger on it, but something's different.

"No, I'm still me, same as ever. I don't know why I said that. It must be your powerful aura. It's overwhelming me." Bagoas grinned and shook his head as though to dislodge something and popped a sugar cube into his mouth. He made a face at The Musician. He was hoping The Musician wouldn't press the issue. As he had been before Hephaistion was still one who missed nothing. He would have to be careful until they were back where they belonged. Should The Musician discover something wasn't quite right he might leave and then where would that leave things? He would tread carefully.

"No," The Musician was thoughtful and touched a finger to Bagoas' face. "There is something…I can't really explain it. It's odd, but there. What is it, some kind of makeup for the movie?"

"Ah, so you have discovered my secret. Well, tell no one, or I will have to kill you."

Jared laughed and patted Bagoas' shoulder. "Ohhhh, I, Hephaistion, son of Amyntor, Chiliarch of Alexander, the most beautiful man in all the world - you don't count, you're just a boy and a eunuch, and obviously not macho warrior material." He leaned into Bagoas teasingly. "I am clearly terrified of you. Yes, I can see I had better be careful. You might slip me a dose of poison."

Bagoas raised a black eyebrow thoughtfully at The Musician's words. Actually, they were more like Hephaistion, something he might say. He had a wicked dry wit, and could be quite cutting if he chose. "I might just do that."

"Yes, you might. You were always jealous of me." Both men stared at one another and then began to laugh.

Sliding down beside The Musician who had lain back down under the tree, Bagoas felt around in his jeans' pockets. "Oh, here, I wanted to show this to you. I think you'll find it interesting." Holding his breath Bagoas pulled the little red kidskin pouch from his pocket and held it out to his companion.

"It's beautiful, is it real?" The Musician's hands smoothed the satiny kidskin and rubbed it against his face as he looked over at the small figurine Bagoas held out.

Bagoas smiled as he slid a finger gently over the tiny statute of Hephaistion. "Oh, yes, very real, look at the face, he looks like you, don't you think?"

Carefully, the other man took the small funerary offering in his hands studying it. He drew back for a moment an odd look in his eyes, which Bagoas noticed, as he was watching him intently. "Yeah, it does. This for the movie? I don't remember seeing anything of this quality though." He was loath to release the little statuette and couldn't quite figure out why. He lifted the small ivory and golden figurine in his fingers rubbing it against the soft kidskin pouch and turning it this way and that in the afternoon sunlight.

"Hey's the eyes, are those emeralds! It's stunning! Smells good too, hmm, like …." The Musician crinkled his eyes trying to recall the scent it seemed familiar. "I can't place it, it smells rich and … Here, what's the scent? It's really familiar to me. Where'd you get it, anyway? Rob some tomb?"

"Not sure, maybe amber?" Bagoas pretended to sniff it. He knew it was amber, because that's the spice Alexander offered before Hephaistion's shrine each morning and night. Amber was extremely rare, but for Hephaistion it was what Alexander demanded. "No it's been in my family for a long time, so no it's not from the movie. Legend has it this is a funerary statute of Hephaistion."

"No kidding?" The Musician's eyebrows had disappeared beneath his mused bangs. He brought up a hand to brush them away. "I do look like him, don't I?" He frowned, "but I thought the historical consultant said no one really knew what Hephaistion looked like, so how do you know that's who this is supposed to be.

Bagoas just shrugged. He knew soon enough no explanations would be needed. Beneath his half-shut eyes he watched The Musician tenderly caress the little figurine. When he looked up his large, dark eyes where luminous with unshed tears.

Gently Bagoas moved closer to Jared who seemed lost in thought, 'or time.' Bagoas thought as he watched him.

The Musician got up; the small statuette still clutched in his fingers and walked down toward the brook. "We used to skip rocks across the ponds at Mieza. I remember once I got one farther across than Alexander and he got mad." He started to laugh, but it was someone else's laugh, not The Musician's. He turned, puzzlement filling his eyes. "How do I know that?" The man was quiet for what seemed a long time, when he turned, his eyes were clear, and he knew who he was. He held out a hand toward Bagoas who took it.

"Bagoas, where is Alexander?" He looked into Bagoas' eyes and smiled in recognition.

Tears rolled from Bagoas eyes as he lifted them to the sky above and gave his silent prayer of thanks to the gods.

"Come with me, Hephaistion, he's been waiting for you." Together they seemed to be walking toward the small brook, their steps were solid, leaving an imprint on the springing grass beneath their riding boots, and then…

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hephaistion is reunited with Alexander.

* * *

The long corridors leading toward the private chambers of Alexander were heavily shadowed. Coming from the direction of the King's chambers Bagoas could hear a harp being played and someone singing. The song was sad, full of melancholy. He sighed for a moment which caught Hephaistion's attention.

"Bagoas?"

"Nothing my Lord, the king awaits you." He brushed aside Hephaistion's concern as he nodded toward a eunuch who stood near the passage leading toward Hephaistion's private chambers and quickly gave orders for food and wine to be brought to the king's chambers. If he had to shove the food in Alexander's mouth with his own hands he would. The king had not been eating. He would pick at his food and most of it went to his dogs. Even the lady Roxshanna who now spent more time with him could not get him to eat, try as she might. One evening, with her own hands, the Lady had prepared a favorite rabbit stew rich with small onions, carrots and wine for the King's but he had eaten very little. Bagoas would never forget the look in Alexander's eyes after the Lady had left for the harim. Alexander had looked haunted and strode about the room listlessly. Rabbit stew, prepared in that manner was a meal he and Hephaistion had shared often, perhaps too often during his exile to Illyria. The Lady had meant well, but how could she have known even a simple meal would sadden the king.

Bagoas recalled with some amusement that was the first and only time, the Lady had sought him out. She had lowered herself to seek his advice out of concern for the king. Knowing what that must have cost her, Bagoas had been gracious and listened with a great show of care.

He did not tell her that the King's lack of appetite and increased wine consumption had already been noted by the King's companions who had discussed their concerns with his physician. Before Bagoas had left on his journey into the future, Alexander had been taking daily infusions of Hellebore and other healing herbs. This seemed to lift his spirits somewhat, but Bagoas was concerned. He glanced toward the man next to him here was all the medicine he would need. He sighed again and then smiled when Hephaistion glanced his way.

"My Lord, do you remember that time in the Indias Alexander tried to train the tiger cub?" A brief glimmer of confusion settled across Hephaistion's brow then an exultant smile lit up his face.

"Aye! He so wanted to raise that little white cub. He even named it Kyrus the Great. What a beautiful little animal it was. Remember he got it to stand upon its hind legs and offer its paw to him?" Hephaistion smiled but then fell against Bagoas, feeling oddly dizzy almost to swooning, and then he straightened up, as it passed the next instant. He took a deep breath trying to steady himself. "Bagoas, I feel most strangely."

Bagoas coaxed Hephaistion's memory along with the smile that had won him a place in Alexander's great heart. "It must be due to the head blow from Perdikkas' sword this morning." Bagoas didn't have to lie, he remembered one morning about three months before Hephaistion had fallen ill he and Perdikkas had been practicing sword drills and Hephaistion had taken a glancing blow to the head. They had been in Ekbatana at the time, but if Hephaistion didn't remember that Bagoas wouldn't remind him. He didn't want to do anything that might prevent this chance.

"Aye, my head does smart a bit." Hephaistion rubbed the side of his head then he smiled.

"Do you know when Alexander and I were boys I fell from a tree while trying to get some apples from the uppermost branches. My luck, I landed on my arm, which broke in two places, and Alexander remarked later while visiting me in my room, if only I had landed on my head I'd be fine, as it's hard as rock." Hephaistion gave a bark of laughter, "The brat had the audacity to rap it with his fist as though it were a door."

Bagoas smiled chuckling, "That is Alexander." Hephaistion smiled his assent. They both knew the man so well.

"Truly, Bagoas I have missed him so." Hephaistion again looked lost and puzzled. "Yet I cannot comprehend this feeling of being separated from him. Nor can I comprehend where I've been. You say I took a head blow this morn? It must be so, as my mind feels most odd."

Bagoas only shook his head and tried to pull his face into a show of concern. "I'm sure it is merely passing brought on by the head blow. Perhaps a rest in your room and some wine will refresh you." He took Hephaistion's arm and led him to a lavishly furnished chamber. Bagoas held his breath hoping Hephaistion would not ask for a physician, as there would be no evidence of any blow to the head and then Bagoas would be at odds to explain things.

"This I do remember, it is my chamber." Hephaistion smiled proudly as he looked about his private chamber. The floor was green marble and the walls gilded wood painted to mimic black marble with white veins running through the heart of the stone. Great colorful hangings of hunting scenes and the forested hills of Macedon decorated the walls and upon the floors were scattered costly Persian rugs in deep, rich reds and blues.

The scent of ambergris and cassis came from a gilded rosewood table set with excellent gold and silver toilet vessels and several chairs in the Egyptian style appeared carelessly set about amongst many small tables and couches. One large corner of the room was devoted to the display of Hephaistion's own arms. As though greeting a long lost and beloved pet, he lifted his one of the swords, a fine one with a hilt of olivewood bound with ivory and gold etched along the grip with lions and images of Athena and Hephaestus. He wiped the sharp blade against his hand. He ran his fine, long fingered hands along the gold and silver gilded and breastplate on the armor stand. He turned smiling.

"Not quite so grand as Alexander's, but I am was not the peacock he is." Bagoas had a hard time keeping the laughter in his throat and finally gave way to it.

"Aye, my Lord, Alexander does stand first in all things." Both men exchanged amused smiles.

Dominating the room was a large ebony wood bed spread with the thick yellow and black pelt of an Indian tiger Hephaistion himself had hunted and killed. The bed's silver engraved headboard bore hunting scenes showing Hephaistion and Alexander hunting in India for tigers and lions and other exotic images. Next to the bed, gracing a rosewood table was set a vase of solid gold from Egypt, a gift from Alexander, filled with white lilies. Their heady perfume brought back another memory to Hephaistion. This was of the riverbank on the Hydaspes, where he and Alexander had fought King Poros. They had fought side by side throughout the battle that day, truly Akhilles and Patroklos together battling the might of Troy. It had been a day of great joy for both of them.

"My Lord, the Great King has been asking for you." AThracian slave arose from a corner and greeted both Hephaistion and Bagoas. Hephaistion sank into one of the gilded Egyptian chairs and called for wine.

"We must change our clothes." Bagoas seemed to be telling him. Hephaistion stirred suddenly realizing both he and Bagoas were attired in the oddest dress. He laughed as he ran his hands down the rough material covering his long, well-muscled legs and took a silver cup of deep amber wine, taking a healthy gulp. Perhaps it would clear his head from this odd fog he felt himself engulfed in.

"So at last you have managed to get me to dress in your Persian trousers. I agree with Alexander, on you they are a seven years' wonder, but I think I will do with my familiar chiton and sandals." Hephaistion gestured laughing toward the unfamiliar jeans and shoes with his long, calloused soldier's hands.

Bagoas just smiled thinking how much The Musisican loved to live in his jeans and how different he was from his former self, Hephaistion. The Musician always seemed so carefree, unlike Hephaistion whose dark blue eyes even now where growing thoughtful with business.

"So, I see you have found time from your great duties at Court to spare a moment for your King." Alexander rose from his crowded writing desk to greet Bagoas' low bow with a weary smile, but his attempted joke made Bagoas smile. He took Bagoas' head in his hands and kissed the silky black hair. "Where have you been? I have been asking for you for days it seemed."

Bagoas noticed the small shrine to Hephaistion against the wall of the private royal chamber had disappeared. The enchantment had worked as the Magus of Ishtar had promised. Time had no place now in the great palace in Babylon.

Briefly Bagoas eyes closed in relief. However, Alexander still looked sad and there was a hurt in his blue-grey eyes that seemed to run through the very heart of him. Bagoas' studied his Lord thinking one of Alexander's few misfortunes was he wore his heart for the whole world to see and often that world bore it down and tried to creep away with it. He gave it too freely, never saving anything for himself. Bagoas knew that Hephaistion's love was the one salve that could renew Alexander's weary heart and that he resolved he would have. Indeed it was only minutes away. Again, with a silent prayer of thanks Bagoas blessed the goodness of the Mother goddess.

"I have returned from that urgent business you asked me to tend to, my Lord," he bowed low and then continued quickly before Alexander could question him. "Alexander, Hephaistion will be here soon. He is most anxious to see you." he thought fast. "I have taken it upon myself to have supper prepared for you both. I know you will have much to talk of, most likely deep into the night."

Alexander tilted his head upward and furrowed his brow in concentration. "Hephaistion, here, he has returned?" He smiled but then the smiled died. "Bagoas, this is most odd, but I don't recall where Hephaistion had been." He ran his fingers through his golden mane shaking his head. "Have I grown so busy with State affairs that I forget my Hephaistion?"

"Your Hephaistion would be most unhappy to be so forgotten." Alexander turned as the tall, auburn-haired, man clad in a dark blue chiton raised an eyebrow and half-laughing scolded his waiting lover. For a moment he and Alexander stood facing one another, mere inches apart. Bagoas could feel the rising energy fairly crackle between the two men, the one who stood like a fervent pilgrim before the shrine, his hands open wide, palms up as though in prayer to the deity, eyes and lips shinning in wordless joy. The other in acceptance of the worship began to live again, reborn as the mythical firebird, from fire, ash and tears.

The lump lodged in Bagoas' throat threatened to cut off his very breath as he shut the door behind him, his own heart was breaking, but he would not forsake anything that would offer Alexander happiness. "May the gods grant you this one happiness, Alexander." He closed his eyes and offered up the brief prayer.

"Come, my errant servant and tell me where you have been." Alexander tried to keep his voice light as he strode toward Hephaistion. "Or should I have you punished for so ignoring your King that I have been as though a child lost alone in a great dark wood without Helios' rays to guide me?"

Hephaistion's full lips tilted up until his blue eyes shone with the joy he felt rising through him. "Punish me if you will Alexander, all I ask is that you do not forget me."

"Never will I do that." Alexander whispered and shook his head, his eyes tearing as his fingers reached out toward Hephaistion.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As you might guess, Alexander and Hephaistion get reacquainted.

For Phaifan who needs some cheering up.

Alexander's arms locked strongly around Hephaistion's tall lithe body and pulled him into an embrace.

"Come, take your punishment," he murmured nuzzling Hephaistion's throat as he fought with the crazed desire overtaking him to engulf Hephaistion, to utterly overtake and devour every breath of him, to kiss and memorize his very scent. He smiled up into Hephaistion's long lashed eyes as their lips met fiercely in adoration of their love.

"My heart feels as though it is beating for the first time." Alexander laughed as he stared into Hephaistion's eyes.

"Mine too," Hephaistion felt tears well in his eyes and drew Alexander's muscled, compact body firmly within his embrace. He rested his chin on the familiar golden head and kissed it with his lips and tears.

"Why do I feel we have been long parted when I know I have seen you just recently?" His arms tightened around Alexander possessively and he kissed him so fiercely that Alexander's chest began to heave as he fought for breath.

"I, I cannot…you steal my breath." Hephaistion pulled back frowning, his eyes filling with concern.

"No, no, do stop," Alexander teased running a long finger along Hephaistion's full lips. "I do not mind having the breath squeezed from my body by you. I think I would not mind having anything done to my body by you." His beautiful blue-grey eyes were now dark grey with intensity as he pressed his own hand to Hephaistion's breast and felt the beat of his heart. There was no more need for words, their breath and eyes said all that need be spoken.

Alexander smiled and ran his hands over Hephaistion's broad chest and the carnal heat of the stalking lion rose in his eyes. The great bed that gave rest and had witnessed the pleasure of the many Kings of Persia now gave way to the devotion and rapture of Alexander and Hephaistion.

Mortal thoughts and flimsy clothing were forgotten, tossed aside to make way for the fire and immortality of Eros.

Alexander's tears mingled with Hephaistion's as he pulled his lover's nude body into his arms. Tenderly he kissed Hephaistion's closed eyes, drew a fingertip lightly across the long, thick black lashes and ran his hand through the soft silken strands of bronze hair, stoking and smoothing it away from his forehead. Alexander's fingers traced the outline of his lover's beautiful face, the high cheek bones, the perfect lips, high forehead and slightly stubborn chin.

"I have the most beautiful lover in the world." He murmured into Hephaistion's ear.

Hephaistion smiled but shook his head. "Oh, no, I have the most beautiful lover. There is no one like you and you belong to me." He lifted his head to meet Alexander's kiss.

"Yes, we belong to each other." Alexander gazed marveling at his lover's supple body and bent his head toward it. He laved it with his tongue, teasing, kissing, nuzzling and imprinting every inch of Hephaistion's skin with his fingers, mouth and tongue. Every scar that Hephaistion had ever taken in battle he honored, his lips played across his throat and along the lines of his shoulders, breast and face. Alexander teased and kissed the tender skin of his belly. With a wicked smiled he skipped the part rising up for his attention most, and went on his way down Hephaistion's body. Alexander nipped his way along Hephaistion's long well-muscled thighs and down his shapely calves and feet. Lastly he took each of Hephaistion's strong hands in his own and held them together to his lips.

"I could devour you so great is the desire I feel inside for you." Alexander whispered as he rose staring down into shining blue pools of Hephaistion's adoring eyes.

"Mmm, I think I would like that," Hephaistion's smile was teasing and he ran a finger along Alexander's forehead and down around his lips. "Yes, to feel your beautiful lips…oh, the thought alone…." He was unable to finish his words as Alexander's hands were teasing him toward a place where words did no good.

"Yes," Alexander laughed. "I can see what the thought does to you. It gives rise to so much." He lay between his lover's famous thighs. Ever so slowly he worked his way up to the long rigid spear of flesh rising from Hephaistion's auburn curls. With a deep sigh of pleasure Hephaistion lay back, eyes closed letting the fire of Alexander's love burn him. Alexander's lips were firm and hungry as they tasted Hephaistion. He smiled each time Hephaistion's cries of pleasure rent the air and he kissed that sensitive spot only he knew on Hephaistion's throat drawing heated cries from Hephaistion's perfect mouth.

"You may taste all you want, but first let me worship at the shrine." Hephaistion grabbed Alexander's wrists and pulled him up along the length of his body.

"I always was better at wrestling," Hephaistion laughed as Alexander tried to pull back, lost his balance and fell back upon Hephaistion. Hephaistion pinioned Alexander's arms to his sides and rolled over until he pinned Alexander beneath his larger body. "Struggle all you like, but you won't win, you never do"

Alexander snorted but lay quietly beneath Hephaistion erotic gaze for a moment. Then he tossed his mane of gold hair and growled low in his throat. "I know that look well enough."

Hephaistion laughed and gathered Alexander's wrists together and held them over his head. "This is one time you'll not play the pouncing lion with me. Remember _I_ am the tiger."

"Are you indeed?" Alexander arched an eyebrow and tried to move, but Hephaistion held him fast. "As I recall," Alexander's eyes met Hephaistion's satisfied smile, "the tigers in the Indias were conquered dominated beasts led about on silver chains. Only the lion reigns free in the wild."

"Well, this time my beloved lion, you will be tamed. I have already caught you." Alexander laughed at Hephaistion's words and he started to speak further, but Hephaistion's lips came down over his mouth stealing the breath from him as he felt the heat rise through his body as Hephaistion very slowly began to rub against his belly and thighs.

Alexander's eyelids fluttered he grew deeply aroused, and tossed his head as the friction of Hephaistion's long heat set fire to his. "I'll make you pay for this, I swear it," he growled in between groans of such intensity that Hephaistion's eyes fairly glowed.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, but not just yet." Hephaistion laughed as he lowered his head to kiss his lover and leisurely gave himself up to tormenting Alexander as he took him into his hand. He smiled as he watched Alexander shudder and moan against the slow torture he was delivering with his hands.

Leisurely Hephaistion tormented Alexander until he…. "Gods! What in the name of the Furies…!" Suddenly, both men separated and flew upright. Ptolemy's voice and the loud banging of his spear head resounded like thunder on the outer door.

"I will have his balls!" Hephaistion growled and clenched his fists heaping curses upon the luckless Ptolemy while, Alexander snarled as he slid off the bed and grabbing up a robe strode toward the door. "I will have him executed for this, and stuff his Zeus damned balls in his mouth!"

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Alexander learns of the arrival of Kassandros to Babylon.

* * *

With a frustrated groan, taking a deep breath to compose himself Alexander pulled his robe tightly closed. With a slight grin, Hephaistion raised an eyebrow and Alexander loosed the robe. Ptolemy's voice continued to resound. "Alexander, forgive me the intrusion, but I must speak with you. It is urgent!"

"By Three-fold Hekate, he will…..uhggg!" Alexander stomped back toward the bed gripped the posts hard in his hands and closed his eyes as he clenched his teeth until they hurt. After a few moments, he felt more composed. He slapped some water in his face and splashed more at Hephaistion who had dunked his face in the bowl.

"Ptolemy?" With the rapid jerk of his hand, Alexander pulled the door open and stood grim faced before the head of his private guard. "Speak, but speak carefully for your…speak carefully." With a sweeping glance that told he was all too clear of what his disturbance had broken up, Ptolemy bowed and began to speak softly.

"From Macedon, Kassandros, son of Antipater has arrived." Alexander began to turn away. "His father does not accompany him." Alexander stopped dead in his tracks both Hephaistion and Ptolemy felt the hair along their arms rise. Alexander's eyes had gone pale and his voice was deadly soft.

"He does not?" He stood still a moment then called for his pages and began to dress. "So, Antipater seeks to disobey my command." Slowly he shook his head, his lips drawing into a thin, white smile. "Oh, I will see to this… Oh, by the Gods! My Mother warned me. Now…oh, they will come to rue this!" Hephaistion and Ptolemy exchanged glances and Hephaistion swallowed almost painfully.

"Ptolemy, see him to his quarters, but detain him. He is not to leave them without my leave. Relieve him of all correspondence, but be careful, I do not wish to alert him to any concern. I will send Eummenes along after I have spoken with him. He can handle that best. Do not forbid him visitors, but keep track of who they are and how long they stay." Turning to Hephaistion he directed. "See to it that all the recent correspondence from Krateros, Antipater and my Mother is gathered. See Eummenes as well, he will assist you. I wish for you both to have it prepared for me." For a brief moment Alexander's eyes, cold and steely met Hephaistion's. Hephaistion nodded silently. "I wish to review it along with whatever Ptolemy finds." Dressed and armed he moved quickly then stopped pulling on Ptolemy's arm. "The other members of his entourage, separate them from one another. Do this quickly, each to a private chamber, treat them well, but begin to question them. You know what I wish to know." Both men nodded understanding everything perfectly.

"Send for Eummenes and Chares. They are to attend me immediately in the council chamber." Alexander directed a waiting page as he strode toward from his chamber.

* * *

During the time Alexander had been with Hephaistion Bagoas had seen to certain duties and was on way toward the audience hall when Perdikkas called out to him. He turned and gasped in shock. Kassandros stood behind Perdikkas' tall form. Approaching the two men, Bagoas observed the tall red haired man. He was frowning and his person seemed to radiate disapproval as Bagoas approached. Immediately Bagoas felt something shift within himself.

"Bagoas," Perdikkas called him over. "Alexander, where is he? Kassandros, son of Antipater, has arrived from Macedon and seeks an immediate audience."

Slowly Bagoas bowed low to both men, but kept his eyes on Kassandros, the spitting image of the other Kassandros from the movie, except for his hair. So, Hephaistion was not the only one to reincarnate into the far off future. How curious that both he and Kassandros' paths had crossed. However, he could see from the haughty, bitter expression in the man's eyes, this was the Kassandros to be wary of, to warn Alexander of. There was nothing of recognition or the good nature of the other man, the one in the future. This man's eyes were orbs of cold grey ice.

He would kill him, he knew he must and quickly, too. Then he hesitated, could he and be relieved of any repercussions? Would it disrupt anything? It matters little, Bagoas reflected. The man could not be allowed to live. Too much rested on his whether lived or died. All of an instant Bagoas recalled what he had read in the future of Alexander's unborn son and the others. Perhaps if Alexander lived there would be no disintegration of his empire, perhaps… He glanced up into eyes full of hate.

"Since when are barbarian creatures such as this allowed to speak of Alexander so freely?" Kassandros sneered as his gazed at Bagoas from head to foot as though he were something to crush beneath his foot. Bagoas watched Perdikkas color and gave him a pleading look. Bagoas nodded ever so slightly. He kept the polite smile on his face. Having spent years at Darius' court had prepared him such intrigues as this, but the man's manner toward Alexander, his familiarity was disturbing. Perdikkas was a good man, never giving Alexander any reason to doubt him, and one of his dearest companions. Indeed, he was as though a prince in his own right, being from the royal house of Orestes in the highlands of Macedon. Bagoas knew he trusted this man and had great respect for him. Watching Perdikkas strain to keep his temper in check Bagoas decided would not see the man insulted any further; this Kassandros clearly knew nothing of court etiquette to insult a man as Perdikkas by behaving so poorly. It reflected back on Alexander most of all. This Alexander would not stand for. He insisted on the utmost courtesy within his court.

"My Lord," Bagoas began directing his comments to Perdikkas. "He is closeted with the Chiliarch."

Kassandros snorted in distain, raising an eyebrow. "Catamites and Hephaistion…" The man shook his head in disgust. "My father was correct to send me. There is much Alexander must give heed to. I've no time to squander, Perdikkas. I will see Alexander now."

Perdikkas moved a bit and cleared his throat. "Bagoas will see that he is alerted to your presence." He turned to the younger man.

"I go now, my Lord." Bagoas backed away as he heard Perdikkas direct Kassandros.

"The audience hall is through there or you may wish to remove to your chambers and await his word there."

"What?" Kassandros' tall, rangy body stiffened with rage. Fury was apparent in every inch of his being. "I wait upon some barbarian to see Alexander?" He moved forward and thrust an arm out pushing Bagoas off balance. He caught himself easily, but his heart was racing with anger. "A rot has spread through Macedon and it grows from here, I think. Through creatures such as this Macedon is growing weak and our hold on the hegemony throughout the rest of Hellas is threatened.

Bagoas noted the muscles in Perdikkas' face moved especially about his mouth as he pressed his lips into a thin line. His fine nostrils' flared and his eyes darkened, in a manner similar to Alexander's. He cleared his throat and spoke very softly. "The hegemony is in Alexander's name as heir to Philip, not that of Macedon."

"My father is acting regent, it is he who makes those decisions –"

"We will not discuss this now." Perdikkas smiled cutting him off, but Bagoas could see it cost him. "Bagoas, can you see that refreshment is placed in Kassandros' chambers, then send word to Hephaistion I wish to speak with him?

Before he could respond Kassandros gave a sneering laugh. "Hephaistion! No doubt he dresses the barbarian here, and imbibes in the weakening customs of creatures such as this and is diluting Alexander with them. Where is that fawning toad anyway? Hephaistion as Chiliarch! Alexander's mind is addled. He has grown weak from Persian air seeping into his body and corrupting his blood. My father and I will set things to right quickly, both here and in Macedon. Alexander must heed this." His laughter was a veil of calamity floating through the air. Bagoas shivered as he watched Perdikkas' blue eyes narrow. How fortunate for Kassandros that today Perdikkas had dressed in the Hellene style, for more and more he had adapted to the clothing of the people he was liaison with.

"I think it would be wise if you refrain from such comments in front of Alexander." Perdikkas turned and spoke to Bagoas fluidly in his own tongue. Kassandros' eyebrows rose to his hair line. "You will find that here, in Babylon as wherever Alexander's court may be there is a mixture of Hellene and other people's from all over the Empire. One is wise to recognize this quickly and adapt oneself to the ways of the court." He glanced at Bagoas again and added softly. "All the ways of the court."

I will see the King now!" Kassandros ignored him and spit at Bagoas' feet as he strode off.

Eyeing him with great contempt Bagoas bowed low and followed after he and Perdikkas along the long passageway. He fingered the dagger in his belt as he watched the receding figure of Kassandros. "I will prevent much sorrow if I kill this man." He decided.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bagoas makes a decision about how to deal with Kassandros.

* * *

Bagoas ran into his quarters, his heart racing. Had it not been for Perdikkas Kassandros would be bleeding his life out right now along the passageway to the King's chambers. Little cared Bagoas what he might endure for the deed. In that moment when the man had spit at his feet he had decided he would kill him. It would save Alexander much pain. He knew he would be taken down quickly by the King's guard, but before he did vowed he would strike hard at the man for his insults toward Hephaistion. Calling the Chiliarch a toad! Aye, Bagoas acknowledge in his heart at times he was sorely tried when he saw Alexander's face light up when Hephaistion entered a room, but he was a good man. He had always treated with him fairly and, at times with a good measure of friendship that was beyond what was merely the polite. He was meticulous with that elegant courtesy of his toward all the Persians at court and those who served with him in the Army. He had made every attempt to show his agreement and allegiance of Alexander's course for the empire. Oh, yes, for Hephaistion's sake Kassandros would suffer.

The insults the man had heaped upon Alexander's person were unforgivable. He must pay! Anything that might spare Alexander the pain, the… His hand still clenched about the hilt of the dagger knocked against the fretted ivory screen covering the entry to his apartments and he tripped. .For a moment his foot shot out beneath him as his thin soled red boots slid on the thick silken carpets and he swore as he clutched for some purchase on a nearby chair. He ignored the sharp tinge of pain that ran along his ankle.

"I must find it, I… He flew about his quarters, throwing open chests, tossing out clothing, emptying boxes overturning their contents onto the floor. The room rang with the tympani of silver and ivory toilet vessels as they bounced on the hard marble and the deep resonance of a golden vase as it rolled along the floor. Long lengths of glittering fabrics, richly embroidered robes, cloaks and swathes of spreads heavy with bullion in deep burgundy, red, blue and golden hues were tossed aside and fluttered from his grip like butterflies coming down to rest upon the carpets of silk. In his haste his skidded again, swearing loudly, as he knocked into a brazier and the heady scents of cedar and sandalwood filled the large room with a fragrant cloud of smoke. He was as a madman, his ire rising with each moment. A sharp meow followed by the skittering of sharp claws along the marble floor resounded loudly and abruptly as his cat Vashti was unceremoniously dumped from her pillow and onto the floor.

"Bagoas! By the Stinking Breath of Set, what are you doing?" Setapas, his handsome Egyptian slave began to pick things up as quickly as they were tossed aside.

"Non! Leave it! I…I am searching for a small alabaster pot. Please, it is not so big as cosmetic jar, but not so small as a large stone."

Setapas picked Vashti up, soothing her frayed feline nerves his long black kohl lined eyes inscrutable as they watched the younger man across the room. It was not like Bagoas to create such a mess and were he not so obviously flustered by something he would find it amusing. The boy could be too tightly wound at times. Something even Alexander, the Great RA could not seem to aid in. Often Setapas would sooth the young Persian with massages of sweet oils to ease his nerves. He hid them well from most, but Setapas believed Alexander, the Great RA, knew of them. He was a man who missed little. Indeed, he had on occasion heard him scolding the lovely young Persian to take better care of himself. The Great RA doted on the young Persian. It pleased Isis that there was such a devoted bond between the two men. Now that the Chiliarch, the Great RA's other soul had departed the Great RA was a man drowning in sorrows. It was a sad thing to watch. He prayed constantly and sacrificed to Isis, for the Great RA was his king as well and though he was a warrior he was also of the Gods and a man with great compassion in his heart. It was painful to see the sadness in those beautiful eyes. Setapas knew the Great RA was a man who could withstand suffering, earthly suffering, but the pain that had pierced his souls when the Chiliarch died was something only the Gods could ease.

"What great thing has so set upon you that you are wreaking havoc in your own chambers? Did the King upset you in some manner that you destroy all within your site? Here, you may hit me." Bagoas merely shook his head causing his glossy black hair to swing about his lovely face when Setapas lay his well muscled arm before him. Setapas could not help but smile at the boy. He was exquisite, aye, but more than that, his presence was a living gift from the goddess Bastet to Man, he brought joy and light to the eyes of those who beheld him. Though he could have lorded his position over Setapas, for he was Persian, and Setapas an Egyptian, thus old and bitter enemies he did not. Instead, he was constantly full of confidences, even silliness at times when alone with him. He brought joy to the Great RA. Setapas only wished that perhaps once Bagoas might turn his beautiful eyes his way.

"Setapas!" Bagoas' voice was sharp with rebuke and pulled him from his reverie. "I would no soon strike you than Vashti, although, she of the sharp tongue may deserve it." He grabbed Setapas who dropped a shocked Vashti who hissed and swept out with a sharp claw. Setapas stepped back just in time as the snowy velvet claw swept forth a second time and with a hiss that announced to all the depth of her displeasure she flew onto the top of chest.

"Ah, the lady has a temper." Setapas chuckled and made a show of trying to placate Vashti, hoping it might ease Bagoas frantic ruin upon his chambers, but both paid him little heed. "And, so my Lord do you. What has caused this ire to mar the perfection of your person?" Setapas bowed low, but his eyes were sparkling and Bagoas used to his ways grunted.

"You fool no one with your humble ways, Setapas. Do not bow to me. I am a mere eunuch." He grumbled as he picked at some grape left over from his morning meal and hobbled about still throwing out drawers and spilling boxes upon the nearest table top.

"You do not fool me with your temper. Now, what has caused it?"

"I _will_ have a temper, do you not assist me! Now Setapas!" Bagoas rounded on him and then suddenly his slender face grew flushed and his eyes darkened with chagrin. He dropped into a nearby chair. "Forgive me my temper. I have no cause to speak so to you." He began to wave away the wine Setapas offered but took it up and drained it in one gulp. Setapas dark eyebrows rose upon his smooth broad brow.

"I see you are turning Macedonian." He teased and refilled the inlaid silver cup. "What gives you such a thirst that you forget to offer the libation? ' Bagoas looked up mortified and closed his eyes for a moment. He rose, but fell back with an exclamation. He had forgotten his foot.

"I slipped upon the carpeting, it is-" Already Setapas was at his feet gently removing the red leather boot and beckoned to a waiting slave for a bowl of water and rags to bind it with.

"No, I cannot, please I...the jar – " He tried to rise only to have Setapas push him down.

"You cannot go anywhere until the swelling recedes. Do not fuss so, it will serve you nothing." He slapped another cup of wine into Bagoas' hands. "Drink and tell me what has occurred that you run about like a jinn is chasing you."

Bagoas sighed and winced as Setapas bathed and wrapped his foot. "It is too long a story, and I fear already I may be too late. Hurry, wrap my foot and be done with it. I've no time to waste." He gritted his teeth as he rose, he had not found what he was seeking and the hour of Kassandros audience was approaching. His dagger would do.

"Come sit and rest that foot. If you do not I fear it will be a while before you entertain the Great RA with your skills. For you cannot dance on one leg."

"If I do not stop Kassandros I fear I will never dance for Alexander again." So saying he gulped another cup of wine and rushed from the room. Confusion and consternation upon his handsome face Setapas watched him go. Sighing and muttering to himself he called for some slaves and directed them to clean up the mess Bagoas had made of his chambers.

"Ah, that one, he is as a whirlwind one moment and then offering the shelter of a life saving oasis the next." Setapas murmured as he coaxed Vashti from under the bed. No wonder he and the Great RA got on so well, there was something of the other in each man. Thoughtfully, his mind on mysteries far from the blue and green tiles walls of Babylonia, Setapas went to his small closet and setting himself upon his pallet pulled forth a pink quartz box from a cedar chest. He smiled.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Things turn nasty between Alexander and Kassandros…

* * *

Followed by Hephaistion and Ptolemy, Alexander strode hurriedly through the small closet off the main audience chamber. He sniffed, as he entered the room and smiled discreetly to Hephaistion as they were greeted by the elegant figure of Eumenes. The man had a tendency to dress the dandy and usually was perfumed with some overwhelming scent. Privately, they thought it funny, as the man was a wicked adversary on the field of combat. However, when attending to his other duties, as keeper of the Royal Diaries and acting as the King's secretary, he indulged himself recalling to Alexander that he was a Greek serving Greeks. They had butted heads on several occasions, but Alexander revered him, much to Hephaistion's regret as he had long been in service first to his father and then him.

While Alexander met with Eummenes he alerted Chares, his chamberlain that Kassandros had arrived. Chares hurried off to see to those duties required of him.

Alexander and Hephaistion drew up chairs before a table upon which Eumenes had spread the various correspondences from Krateros, Antipater and the newly secured letters Kassandros had brought with him.

"I think it is clear that Antipater seeks to usurp…" Eummenes stopped abruptly. His long face drew into an expression of displeasure as studied Hephaistion's tall figure. Hephaistion smiled at him, but ignored him other than to respond to comments and questions. Alexander noted the cold civility with which each man treated the other and smile briefly as he glanced from one to the other. He let out a small sigh, at least he would not have to deal with complaints and recriminations from either of them as both men stayed focused on the matter at hand.

Hephaistion was well aware of Alexander's attention to him and Eumenes and kept himself directed fully on Alexander who was sorting through a series of letters from his mother.

"She has warned me, as have my agents. I have long known this was coming." He tapped a long finger on a letter Hephaistion passed to him. "Look here, there is clear evidence of Antipater's –"

"Alexander, I seek a word." He turned as a curtain was drawn aside and Perdikkas entered. For a moment the other men in the room held their breath. They could tell by the hectic color in Perdikkas' thin face something was amiss. Alexander drew him aside, his own color rose and his eyes began to darken as he heard Perdikkas' words.

"Indeed! Perdikkas see Chares and direct that he keep Kassandros waiting in the antechamber." His temper beginning to rise again, Alexander slammed a hand down upon the table causing a cup of wine to spill over. "He can bide his time with the lower rank chamberlains. See that they allow him all courtesies as are allotted to all visitors to my court. I do not wish him to find any more to complain of than he already has prepared." He took a wet cloth from a waiting page to clean his wine stained hands and rose. "He does not come to my court and bid me attend him as he directs!"

He gestured to Hephaistion and Ptolemy who were standing behind him. Ptolemy spoke for a moment with Alexander's private guard to keep a constant watch on both Kassandros and the King. Gesturing to Hephaistion to stay in the shadows and observe the proceedings Alexander entered and jumped upon on the platform where his chair of audience stood. The usual hum of conversation died down to near silence as all present could tell something had upset the King. There was an undercurrent of expectation. Hephaistion watching from nearby could see by the set of his lips Alexander was not expecting this audience to go well. Led by two elderly, but stately eunuchs whom he was clearly trying to pass, Kassandros approached Alexander. There was an intake of breath throughout the length of the large chamber. Kassandros made no effort to honor the King in the appropriate manner, but instead stood and directly addressed him as though they were standing on a horse field rather than at court.

"Alexander." Kassandros inclined his head, his lips curling slightly as he studied the man he had not seen in several years. "You look well, though thinner than when I saw you last. I can see, also that you keep more state about you, than I had heard." With the nod of his head Kassandros gestured toward the long line of guards both Greek and Persian as well as the small army of eunuchs who lined the long audience hall. "The place reeks of expensive incense and gums. Oddly, such proceedings are not observed back in Macedon. There audience is attended to in a more austere manner."

"I do not hold court in Macedon, but here in Babylon." Alexander pressed his lips together and leaned forward glaring at Kassandros.

"Kassandros what do you here? It was your father's presence I have ordered here, not yours."

"My father's is old and in ill health. I have come in his stead."

"Have you met with Krateros, who was sent by my orders to relieve your father as regent? " For a moment Kassandros looked down then faced Alexander with an arrogant sneer.

"It is our understanding both that of my father's and mine, that Krateros is only come to offer military aid. We – " In an instant Alexander was on his feet. As he moved the Royal Guard shifted moving immediately toward Kassandros. With an irritated wave of his hand, Alexander told them to stand down.

"Your understanding!" Alexander nearly shouted at him. "Who are you to seek to understand, to interpret my orders for the benefit of yourselves!" He motioned to Eumenes who stood nearby. "Take this letter, to both Antipater and Krateros: Again, Antipater is forthwith ordered here to Babylon into my presence to explain his failure to follow my orders. Krateros is to see that this is achieved quickly. I have every confidence in his ability to see to this work. As well, he has my permission to do whatever is necessary to enforce all my recent decrees and treat with Athens and any other City-State that wishes to contest my orders. See that this is set off immediately, no delay." Eummenes nodded as he set down the King's word. Alexander watched as Eumenes quickly and efficiently set his aides to making a fair copy of the letter while he sealed it and beckoned for Chares who came immediately to take the scroll and see that it was sent immediately on its way to Macedon.

"Alexander, again, I recall to you, my father is ill, he has taken to his bed."

Alexander who had sat back down stared at Kassandros, his eyes cold and lips thinned with rage. "And, I recall to you, Kassandros I did not invite you here, but you have come and give me excuses which are a means to allay the transfer of power from your father to Krateros. I will not have it! I have waited long enough for your father's explanations of his actions, his failure to enforce my decrees and orders throughout Hellas. It is a sad day when I must remove a man I have long trusted from power, but I cannot have my word, my decisions questioned, not here, not in Macedon!" The hall rang with his words.

"And it is a sad day when a Macedonian must seek the permission of a barbarian whore for audience with his king!" Kassandros' voice rose in turn, his ire growing as he studied the faces of those gathered about Alexander. Scarcely had he finished his words when with one smooth, fluid movement Alexander rose from his chair and strode the length of the hall until he reached Kassandros. "You dare insult members of my court in my presence!"

"I am the son of your regent, in Macedon, Alexander, a regent who is sorely tried by the restraints, absurd decrees you put on him. Or do you forget that? Macedon cannot be kept waiting for you to decide its fate, as, as -" Wildly Kassandros looked about seeing faces he hated at every turn. "You keep me waiting!"

"I keep you waiting!" For a moment Alexander closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as though some foul air had entered the room. When he spoke his words were carefully measured. "If I do so it is my business. I have an empire to run of which Macedon is a part! You, who I did not summon to my court, dare to tell me -"

"I too have work to do! Macedon, Hellas cannot wait on your pleasure, while you while away your hours here, in Babylon…" Kassandros cut him off breathless with anger, no longer thinking upon his choice of words only seeing once again the boy who had become the arrogant man he disliked. "And, I must seek an audience with a catamite first before I am allowed into your presence! It is unseemly! This is not our way! It is not as your Father led his court! Have you forgotten –

"You forget yourself!" Alexander's voice lashed out as he jerked to his feet. Those near him could feel the heat emanate from him. Hephaistion sucked in his breath wishing for a moment he could pull Alexander back, wishing that this meeting had taken place in the privacy of the council chamber. However, it was too late for that. He closed his eyes briefly as he watched Alexander's face flush with growing rage. "This is my court and it is run according to _my_ wishes!

With the stealthy violent grace of an attacking lion Alexander was upon the luckless Kassandros before most present knew what had occurred. He dragged him toward the outer doors of the audience hall into the long tiled passageway. There his blood coursing with rage he commenced to throw Kassandros against the tiled walls of the passageway. Though the King's guard was present they did nothing to stop the King from pounding Kassandros' head against the blue tiled wall. Nor did they do anything when Kassandros stuck back at Alexander, for they knew Alexander could defend himself quite well.

Hearing the shouting of a man in pain Bagoas flew through the hallway, pushing and knocking over anyone in his way. "I am too late!" He wailed and as he came upon the scene his heart thundered in his chest painfully. Alexander's face, hair, hands and front of his clothing was spattered bright red. His nose was leaking blood and his lip already beginning to swell.

"Ale-" He began forward only to be jerked back by Perdikkas. He raised one blond eyebrow and smiled. "Alexander has beaten Kassandros to a pulp." The man lay in an ungainly heap at the King's feet. He was moaning, both eyes already blackening and his mouth so full of blood his clothing was painted with it. Ptolemy and two other of the guard were already helping him to his feet and leading him off.

"Bagoas?" He looked up to meet Alexander's blood spattered face. "I understand you had some words with Kassandros' earlier?" Thinking he would be chastised the young Persian looked down and would not meet his King's eyes. "Bagoas?" Alexander's finger reached out and lifted his chin. Their eyes met, Alexander smiled. "Well done." He turned and walked toward his quarters followed by Hephaistion.

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alexander and Hephaistion _begin_ to pick up where they, ah left off before they were so rudely interrupted….by certain persons.

* * *

With a shout Alexander suddenly turned on Hephaistion and grabbed him violently by the shoulders. Seeing the state of Alexander's emotion's wisely Hephaistion remained calm. Alexander's skin was on fire, to match his temper. With a shake of his head to the King's guard not to interfere, he allowed Alexander to push him back against the wall of the passage, for a moment he stared him in Alexander's eyes. They were dark and he seemed as though blind. Fiercely he gripped Hephaistion, his hands drawing blood from Hephaistion's arms as his nails dug into his skin. With a hiss, Hephaistion wrenched his arms from around his shoulders, clenching Alexander to him hard.

"Stop! Stop! Do you hear me, Alexander?" He struggled to hold the furious King in his arms. He tightened his embrace until he could feel Alexander relax. "Enough, it is over! Ptolemy will see to him." He led Alexander back to his apartments and gave an order for a bath to be prepared for the king.

Alexander began to pace the length of his chamber, his sandals making squeaking noises as he tracked blood back and forth on the fine marble floor. Hephaistion watched him, rolled his eyes and shook his head as Alexander continued his rant. "The bastard! I would see him dead were he not Anipater's son. Were it not for the sake of, of…"

"Enough!" Hephaistion grabbed him and ripped part his chiton away. Alexander jerked in shocked. His face, the part that could be seen beneath the drying blood flushed deeply. He swung around to see if any of his pages had noticed Hephaistion's actions. "Hephaistion, we are not alone!" He whispered. "Do not do that now!"

"You're covered with blood. You reek of it! " Pulling Alexander along with him he stripped the rest of his blood spattered clothing from him, and pushed Alexander down on his bed. "Drink!" He shoved a cup of wine into Alexander's hand and bent to remove his blood covered sandals. At length one of the pages managed to bring in a large bowl of warm water and Hephaistion took a sponge and began to clean the blood from Alexander's face and hands.

"Stop! I am not a child; I can do that for myself." Alexander tried to pull the sponge away and tug of war ensured.

"No, just sit there and drink more wine. You need to calm yourself." He ran his hand along Alexander's face and chest. "You are still full of anger, your skin is hot and your breathing tight and too fast."

"Do not tell me what to do! I've enough of it with Kassandros. I will -" Hephaistion turned as one of the pages came with the news that the King's bath was ready. With a great sigh, Hephaistion jerked Alexander to his feet and pushed him forward toward the bathing chamber.

"Move!" Then with a slight smile rising in his eyes, he gave Alexander a gentle shove that sent him into the pool. He laughed as he watched Alexander sputter as his head broke the surface of the water. He gave the pages orders to leave them alone and pulled off his chiton and sandals and jumped into the pool.

"What is the matter with you?" Alexander raged as he splashed Hephaistion hard with his hand causing a wave of scented liquid to slap him in the face. Hephaistion gave a wicked laugh and dove beneath the surface and grabbed him by the legs. They struggled as Alexander still raged and kicked at Hephaistion. Hephaistion retaliated by grabbing him and pushed him down beneath his hand into the water. Wisely he swam away before Alexander resurfaced.

"Oh, you will regret that, I promise you!" Alexander launched himself at him, grabbing him about the waist and pulled him back toward the middle of the pool. "On your knees!" He ordered his laughing companion.

"My knees…and what shall I do while I am on my knees? What service do you require of me, my king? Perhaps some sword practice, ah, "

"I am certain you can think of something!" Alexander growled, but began to smile and then burst into laughter and kissed Hephaistion's mouth while he tried to force him down on his knees.

"Do you order me or is this a suggestion? Perhaps...you would rather have Bagoas? Is he not more suit-"

Alexander growled again, this time from deep in his throat and threw himself on his companion. Hephaistion caught him in his arms and whispered in his ear. Alexander smiled and shook his head.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alexander and Hephaistion move into the bedroom…they aren't in any hurry...

* * *

For a moment Alexander stood before his lover, an amused smile on his face. "You are a most wicked man," he teased Hephaistion as he gazed down at his thighs, at what was rising between them. "When I think on the many ways you have corrupted me I shiver." An impish smiled rose on his lips as he added, "And look forward to being corrupted again."

"Yes, I started when you were so young you knew nothing else. It was my fiendish plot to have you for myself." Hephaistion's smile was seductive as he ran his fingers lightly along the long muscled line of Alexander's back and further down his thighs.

"Well, you've succeeded," Alexander's eyes half-closed at the feel of Hephaistion's fingers on him. He breathed a long sigh then smiled as he took a lock of Hephaistion's burnished hair in his fingers and wrapped it around his fist. "But now I own you." He kissed Hephaistion's lips possessively biting them ever so gently.

Hephaistion moaned and pushed him away. "Stop or I'll lose all sense of reason." He shook his head as if to clear it and grabbed up the vial of oil.

"No." Alexander pushed Hephaistion onto his bed and took the vial from Hephaistion's fingers and tipping it over his palm. Slowly, never taking his eyes from Hephaistion's own, he oiled his hands, playfully licking his lips slowly as he smoothed the slick oil along his own long fingers and slowly crawled forward and took Hephaistion in his hands lovingly caressing him. He gasped in surprise when he felt Hephaistion's fingers nudging his legs apart. He closed his eyes briefly and moaned as he felt Hephaistion's hot fingers rub the silky oil over him.

"Come here!." Hephaistion pulled Alexander to him enjoying his breathy moans as he nuzzled his throat and neck with kisses.

Hephaistion closed his eyes and just reveled in the feel of Alexander's nude body resting against his. He could feel his fast heartbeat. With a sigh of eagerness he looked up, pushed Alexander's hair back from his face where it had fallen and kissed him gently. He could feel Alexander tremble against him as they tumbled together across the bed.

"Oh, oh, by the gods I'd forgotten how this, this felt… like this." Alexander's words came out in breathy sighs. His head fell back his hands clutching at Hephaistion shoulders. Hephaistion watched him. Alexander's long lashed eyes fluttering against the sexual tremors flooding his body. He could see Alexander's tongue licking his full lips as his breath caught in his throat each time he moved against him.

"Oh, by the breath of sweet Aphrodite, Alexander you are killing me." He groaned, and smiled when he heard Alexander's own softly moaned response.

"No man should know such pleasure and live." Alexander bit out as Hephaistion's thrusts grew harder and more rapid. He could feel Hephaistion's entire body quake with the onslaught of release he knew would come any moment.

He fell across Alexander, smiling.

"Feel better?" Alexander teased in barely a whisper, his eyes still closed as he reveled in the intense pleasure they had shared.

He could tell Hephaistion was shaking his head because he felt his long locks brush against his chest and then he felt his lover's head fall onto his shoulder. Hephaistion was panting like a tiger just finished with the hunt and he closed his eyes trying to catch his breath.

"Drink." He held his cup to Hephaistion's parched lips. "Here, I'll hold it for you, you'll spill it down yourself, you are still trembling."

"See the effect you have on me?" Hephaistion smiled in between swallows of wine. He leaned his head back on Alexander's shoulder and closed his eyes. Alexander smiled and kissed him softly.

"Oh, yes, I do, I've planned it for days." He laughed softly running his fingers through his lover's hair.

To be continued later after they've had some sleep….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Bagoas is feeling a little sad and fretting about what he has done and reflects on his first memories of Alexander

* * *

"Come here, Vashti, my beloved." Bagoas leant over his bed to pick up the large, snowy white Persian cat that reclined as though she were the Empress of Persia herself, on the blue, red and gold embroidered spread. "Setapas could you bring her some fresh food? She looks hungry. Aren't you my beautiful lady?" Bagoas turned toward Setapas who was grinning at the young Persian who stood with the cat in his arms. He was kissing and petting her, lifting one of the cat's white paws as those gesturing for the food herself.

"Only if you will consent to eat something yourself." Bagoas made a small face at Setapas who merely smiled.

"You are unfair, and seek to bribe me."

"It is what I have fallen to. Do you not keep your strength, you will not be able to dance for the king, and this will make him most unhappy."

Bagoas sighed and slumped down on his bed. "I fear that will not happen anytime soon. He is too busy with other duties."

"Ah, the Chillarch?" Bagoas nodded slowly with a sigh and lay full length on the bed drawing his cat back close to him and petting her until the room filled with her sonorous purrs.

"You will spoil her Bagoas, and then she will have us performing the prostration to her and carrying her about on a litter of gold. Beware to spoil her lest she demand to be worshipped as a goddess, as cats are worshiped in my land." These last words were loudly whispered by Setapas, lest Vashti hear him. "And then we will have no peace until we build a temple in her honor, and I will end my days as a scribe in her necropolis." Setapas teased trying to coax his master out of the deep melancholy he noticed seemed to have quickly fallen upon him.

Briefly it seemed to help, for Bagoas turned to Setapas smiling "Yes, and it would be most fitting that I should join you, we will both be scribes in Vashti's honor. There I will end my days in Egypt in service to a cat." Setapas laughed and shook his head as he rubbed the cat's warm fur and got a loud purr in return.

"No, Bagoas you will end your days as they had begun, loved." Bagoas turned from him and then buried his face in Vashti's fine fur to hide his tears.

Bagoas brushed back a private tear and tried to lead his thoughts anywhere from where they lurked toward Alexander and Hephaistion. Bagoas had heard the joy in Alexander's voice earlier in the day when Hephaistion had entered his chamber. He had shut the door quickly upon them he hadn't been able to bear it any longer, the thought of them together. Then with all that had ensued with the unexpected arrival of Kassandros Bagoas had gotten caught up and forgotten all save Alexander's safety. Now, however... He knew Alexander had gone back to his chambers and was with Hephaistion who had quickly taken control of the king in the aftermath of the conflict with Kassandros. Hephaistion was treading on _his _territory. Bagoas had always seen to Alexander's needs, well, he had, when Hephaistion was not present when matters such as those with Kassandros arose.

"Bagoas, come eat something. This is the most delicious lamb." Setapas tried to tempt him with an appetizing bowl of stew accompanied with fruit and bread. The younger man picked at it, feeding most of it to Vashti who clearly was more interested in the food than anything else. For a moment both men laughed as they watched the delicate cat dip a paw into the stew and daintily lick the rich sauce from it.

Setapas frowned for a moment as he watched the cat's antics. "It is most odd, Bagoas, but I have thought of a mystery that has been confounding me. Perhaps you can help me solve it."

Bagoas looked up from where he was swirling bits of stew meat around with a knife and teasing Vashti with them. "How can I help you? You are more astute than I in most things, Setapas. I have long noticed this. Perhaps it is you who should see to the King, for…"

Setapas alert to Bagoas' every mood moved closer with a sly smile. "Aye, it is about that very subject I wish to speak with you. I have noticed things are a bit strange."

"How so?" He began flicking grapes at the cat who batted them back and forth on the floor.

"The Chiliarch, it did seem to me that something is odd about him. He is himself, but something is different. Have you not noticed this?" Bagoas froze for a moment he knew Setapas was not the mere slave he professed to be. The man could read and write, and most likely had been a scribe. This meant he was well educated in an Egyptian temple. There was a mystery to the handsome Egyptian, yes, Bagoas admitted he was handsome and had become a bit more of a companion than slave. Perhaps one day he would share the truth of his origins.

Bagoas shrugged trying to appear unconcerned. "Is he different? I have not thought so he seems himself, always the king's right hand." Aye, oh, Hephaistion was too much himself right now, to glowingly alive Bagoas admitted glumly. He was so drawn into his own melancholy he failed to notice Setapas' observation of his behavior.

The Egyptian said nothing more but moved about the room directing a slave to gather the supper dishes and attending to various projects while he watched his young master's behavior. He smiled watching Bagoas tease Vashti with a spangled violet scarf causing her to leap and flip in the air trying to catch it.

"Perhaps you ought to see if Alexander would enjoy some entertainment." The sloe eyed Egyptian raised an eyebrow at the Persian who continued to recline in what was clear dejection on his bed. Bagoas simply shook his head. "Non, Alexander has other entertainments to chose from." Stroking Vashti he reflected unhappily on how little he thought Alexander needed him just now. How odd, he thought to himself, he rarely cared beyond what was necessary for his own survival that Darius had called for him. Oh, he had honored and was pleased to serve so great a man, and as had everyone at the court who lived in fear to incur the Great King's anger, but it had been his service, what he was trained to do. And, he had done it well, but Darius was never as Alexander, he never held his heart in keeping. Nor was he as beautiful, he smiled thinking on the young Greek king. He had not his smile, nor the perfect physicality, nor that soft lustrous glow that would warm his eyes until one was a willing victim at his feet. He had once had the pleasure of seeing Hephaistion similarly beset when Alexander had smiled at him. The Chiliarch was a man rarely at a loss for words, or composure, but he had beheld him once speechless and blushing as a youth before the King who was teasing him. For a moment his lips rose in a wide smile. He liked the idea of the tall, proud Chiliarch so beset by the King's charm. He also had to admit he could certainly understand why Alexander was so drawn to Hephaistion, if he had not known Alexander… Ah, but he had seen Alexander and lost his reason and heart to him.

"Ah, you smile. Something has caught your attention and pleases you, I see."

Bagoas pulled himself from the bed, his eyes sparkling at the memories. ""Yes, I was thinking of Alexander, the first time I came before him. He was not what I had thought. He was so simply dressed, barefoot, which I could see quite scandalized Lord Nabarzanes that he was speechless at first. My gaze found Hephaistion first then Perdikkas who as you know bears a resemblance to Alexander but is taller. Truthfully Setapas I thought Alexander one of the pages."

"Still, there was something that called you to him, was there not?" Setapas could not help but tease the younger man whose face was aglow with the memory.

"Aye, " Bagoas began to laugh, "Even then thinking he a page I…I could not keep my eyes from him. While one cannot help but let their eyes wander toward Hephaistion - who can help themselves in the face of such perfection? Alexander steals one sense's until one is dumbstruck and speechless wanting to remain forever in his presence." He covered a sudden rush of shyness by pulling a glittering scarf before his face to tease the cat with.

"The eye follows the heart." Setapas smiled thinking on the King who though he might keep a grand court, was a simpler man than one might think.

Bagoas nodded thinking from the moment he had laid eyes on the Greek King; Bagoas had known he would never want to be with anyone else. Also, he had to admit, he preferred the rough style of Macedonian camp life to the elegance, courtly life of the Achaemenids. He liked the rowdy life, the friendly companionship of the soldiers. It recalled to him something he had never really had, a youth akin to those of the youth he would have grown up with had he not been sent in service to the Court.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ptolemy gets up to some antics to cheer Bagoas up. Setapas begins to ponder the changes he observes around him, especially with Hephaistion and the King, and wonders what role Bagoas plays in them.

* * *

As the day wore on, Setapas continued to observe Bagoas who seemed somewhat melancholic. For it seemed as the day grew on, the younger man's mood became worse. It was unlike him. He knew it had something to do with the Chiliarch but what exactly he was unsure. He was aware perhaps more than most in the large city of Babylonia something seemed out of sorts. There was an odd energy that seemed to hum in the very air. It was so slight that most people would never notice it, but he being who and what he was did. He would take the omens later, when he had seen to Bagoas. At his prodding the youth had gone riding with some friends, but he had returned and was now wandering listlessly about his chamber and prodding his sleeping cat with one finger.

"She will strike with her claws do you continue to tease her." Bagoas' response was to glare impotently at him and continue the torment of his pet. "It is most unkind she was sleeping peacefully before you pestered her. She will run from you."

Bagoas eyed his companion warily as he pulled his yawning cat into his arms. "Everyone runs from me. Even you Vashti will not stay, but would rather sneak about on your elegant paws. Go then, oh, most ungracious one!" He dropped the protesting cat to her feet and turned to Setapas who was covering his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. "I know you, Setapas, you are up to something. Speak up now and I will see the King is easy with you." Setapas merely raised a long black eyebrow and bowed low.

"I think, perhaps the sun has touched more than your face during your ride." Gently he touched the beautifully sculpted face that bore the kiss of the sun upon it. "Your mind is playing games and you are running after answers when there is no reason to ask questions."

"Ah, ever the wise one, oh priest!" Bagoas teased the slender Egyptian who stood calmly in his white linen kilt, the sunlight glinting off his smooth ebony head as he handed him a cup of wine. He did not see the slight widening of Setapas' dark eyes nor catch the quiver of the man's lips at the sound of Bagoas' words. Had he been more aware of these things Bagoas might have caught the change and questioned him. Then perhaps many things would have been prevented, things which would bring great pain and grief to those both men loved. Unfortunately, Bagoas was too caught up in his own concerns and saw nothing, and thus asked nothing.

He was in caught in a spiral of despair. It had been quite obvious that Alexander had welcomed Hephaistion back with a very warm physical greeting. Aye, he would admit to himself he was jealous. He wanted Alexander to be happy, but did it have to be…ohh, he sighed unhappily. He knew it was his own actions that had brought Hephaistion back to Alexander, and while he was glad Alexander was happy he found it hard to bear his own feelings. He chided himself for being so perverse and selfish. What were his feelings to Alexander's happiness? He scooped up the cat that was pawing at his knees.

"Oh, Vashti, what shall I do? I wish for my Lord's happiness, but in seeing that come to pass, by reuniting him with Hephaistion I cause myself sorrow." Bagoas bit back a deep groan, as he ran his hands through Vashti's thick fur and stared into her delphinium blue eyes, eyes a shade of blue that reminded him of Alexander's. Almost as though she could read the sorrow and confusion in her master, Vashti placed a dainty ivory paw on Bagoas cheek. Her eyes bore into his and she turned her sleek little head just the tiniest bit toward the left, making it appear that she was gazing at him with great concern.

"I swear she picked that up from Alexander. He must have taught it to her. You wouldn't believe the things I've seen him teach Seti and Horus. I think he likes to pretend they are miniature tigers. He still bemoans the tiger cub he left in King Porus' care." Bagoas turned at the sound of Ptolemy's amused voice as the tall general entered his rooms. Bagoas smiled and let Vashti down. Knowing the Lord Ptolemy had a charm and wit not unlike the King, and a soft spot for the young Persian, Setapas had sent a slave to the man begging that he might come and speak with the Persian. Perhaps he would find some way to cheer Bagoas.

"I never thought of that, I just thought we had a special bond." The Persian cat wound about Ptolemy and Bagoas' feet meowing, and running back and forth toward the closed door of Bagoas suite of rooms.

Bagoas smiled as he led her toward the open door through which she slipped like a trail of silk. "Yes, go find one of Alexander's cats to play with. Seti or Horus are no doubt looking for you, knowing them. Do not let them lead you astray, Vashti, they may temp you with their voices, but be wary of their true desires."

Ptolemy laughed loudly. "I do not think I am used, yet, to Alexander training cats. It is a ploy of some kind. He has always been more of a dog lover. Yet, he has always been one to try new things, but cats? Ah, I wonder at it. Or perhaps," he smiled as he eyed the beautiful young eunuch. "It is the debauchery of this place rising up to grasp him and pull him down until he is lost to us completely."

"If, Alexander should be wise enough to see the wonders and enchantments of the East have more to offer than the austerity of the West well…" Bagoas shrugged and replied with a teasing smile on his lips. His eyes were beginning to shine, something Setapas had not seen in them in while.

"And that includes the raising and training of cats?"

"And what is wrong with cats?" Bagoas countered. Ptolemy was grinning widely. "They offer companionship and love. They ask for little in return." He threw a wry smile Setapas' way who grinned in return.

"I think they ask for much in return, endless attention on demand." Setapas teased as his eyes met Ptolemy's softer blues ones which were glowing with amusement.

"They have their ways, aye their wiles perhaps. I do worry for my Vashti, for I know she is like clay when the voices of Alexander's cats call to her, but I –"

"Bagoas she's just a cat!" Ptolemy guffawed and slapped his thigh as he watched consternation rise in the rich black eyes of the Persian youth. "Thank the gods you don't have daughters you would be a nervous father. I know for I have three." For a moment he frowned, "Oh, Bagoas I'm sorry…"

Bagoas' smiled and with the wave of a long hand passed Ptolemy's concern to the invisible Fates, where it belonged. "It is nothing, Ptolemy I have learned long ago to let the things of the past remain there. I am glad you are the father of three daughters and not I. Vashti is enough for me, and as you say she is only a cat. Still she is my Vashti and I worry for her."

Setapas set out wine and a great silver bowl of fruit and bowed smiling at Ptolemy who led Bagoas out onto the balcony off his rooms

"I would say Alexander is enough for you," Ptolemy teased as he lifted his cup and sipped the rich vintage that was tinted the palest burgundy. The color reminded him of the lips of his lover, and mother of his two of his daughters, Thais and he sighed wishing she were with him, but she was visiting family in Corinth with his daughters and he had languished without her through the long Babylonian winter. "Alexander can be as vain as a thirteen year old girl and as sensitive as a sixteen year old with her first suitor."

Bagoas laughed aloud, happily for the first time that day. "'Tis true, Ptolemy, you know Alexander's character well. So, perhaps you can teach me something you who are the father of three daughters that will aid me with Alexander's moodiness."

Both men were quiet as they ate the fresh, juicy, fragrant peaches and grapes Setapas served them. "I've known Alexander since he was a screaming babe in his mother's arms. Even then he was temperamental, but he has always retained that childlike sweetness. Well, that is when he isn't in battle or other times…" Ptolemy stopped thinking that of late Alexander had lost a lot of his sweetness, especially the Alexander who had beaten Kassandros just hours ago, but still he was Alexander and the child Ptolemy watched grow and loved was still there living inside of the man somewhere. "Raging like Ares or not, truly, Bagoas he is like no other."

"This I know," Bagoas inclined his head briefly, thinking of the other great king he had served. Darius had been vain and temperamental also, but one would have never said there was any sweetness in the late King's manner. He had been noble and on occasion had been kind and gentle, but he had possessed none of Alexander's loving ability that made him so popular with his own men and so loved by Bagoas and others. Bagoas knew men would do anything for Alexander, not because he was Great King, but because he was Alexander. For Darius men had done as they were bid for to do otherwise was to invite death.

"What are you thinking?" Ptolemy prompted Bagoas who was smiling to himself as he was picking at the bowl of fruit.

"I was wondering what Alexander was like as a babe."

"Ah, now that is a tale!" Ptolemy's eyes twinkled and his expression grew thoughtful. "He was a lovely babe, Eros in miniature with his silky blond curls and those blue, blue eyes. His sweet little mouth would curl up and give the most wonderful smile. When he laughed," Ptolemy smiled remembering his own children as babies, and the gift of birth, "As a babe, when Alexander laughed you would think the gods had sent their own music down to earth when you heard him laugh. His laugh was light and merry it reminded me of the way daisy's look in a field in spring, fresh and endless full of joyful beauty." Bagoas listened spellbound, his fingers wrapped around his wine cup as Ptolemy told him stories of the baby Alexander. Ptolemy's own face was cast in a gentle light and his voice was peaceful with the remembrances.

"I remember he would hold onto my smallest finger with his hand and pull it into his mouth, and all I could think of 'he is the son of some god; no human child is so stunning.'

"However, Bagoas he was all too human." Ptolemy looked about him with a mischievous smile on his face and motioned for Bagoas to lean in close. "I recall one eve back from campaign Philip summoned me about six months after Alexander was born. Lanike, his nurse, was there with Alexander in Philip's study. Lately back from his many skirmishes; Philips was playing the proud father displaying his new son for all the world to admire. Well, he put Alexander into my arms and I was enthralled when he gazed up at me with those eyes, and then he kicked his chubby little legs, and wet all over me." Bagoas could not help himself he burst out laughing, as Ptolemy was wiping his face as though the event was still occurring. "Naturally I was horrified and almost threw him into his nurse's arms."

Ptolemy warned with a wink and playful smile. "Do not remind Alexander of that, he becomes angry with me when I tell these stories. He doesn't like to be reminded that he once could barely crawl on his fat, little legs."

"I cannot image Alexander so small, a mere babe in arms." Bagoas shook his head as he lingered over his wine as he marveled at the image.

"That is because you have only known him as a man, but he was once a puking, piddling babe."

"Who was a puking, piddling babe?" Both men turned at the sound of the voice. Confidently Alexander strode out onto the balcony toward them. Hephaistion tailed him. He had stopped to speak to someone in the passageway and came in alone. Studying both men, Bagoas caught his breath, Alexander was glowing, as though alight with fire, and Bagoas knew it as the fire of Eros. It was Hephaistion's doing, there was no doubt. The tall Chiliarch had a bit of swagger in his long, graceful step, yet his face was calm as ever. As always, the man gave little away. Drawing his eyes from Hephaistion Bagoas looked at Alexander, again. He was sure Alexander never looked that way when he had just left his side. No one but Hephaistion could make him glow like that.

Ptolemy smiled and slid his eyes over to Bagoas and back to Alexander again. "Well, you look a sight. I haven't seen such a smile on your face in days, months? I can't think when. What have you been doing with him Bagoas?"

Bagoas bowed his head and lowered his eyes, "Not I, my Lord Ptolemy." His words were a quiet whisper filled with despair. Alexander heard the despair, but did not know the reason. He just knew something was wrong with Bagoas and he couldn't bear him to be so sad when he felt so happy.

Alexander cocked his head to the side, recalling what he heard as he had come in and studied Ptolemy who sat with his long legs out before him, hands on his full wine cup. Alexander strode up, took the cup Setapas offered him with a smile and sat next to Bagoas looking searchingly into Bagoas dark eyes. He would think of some way to make Bagoas smile. Bagoas asked so little for himself and was forever doing for him.

Alexander did not fail to notice that as time had passed many of his generals found their way into Bagoas' suite or his little house in the paradise for a night of music, talk and entertainment. Looking at the beautiful Persian who had come to him a boy and then matured into a youth, Alexander realized he had now grown into a man, a most beautiful, much admired and liked man. This pleased Alexander, not just because he was admired for Bagoas' fidelity, but because he genuinely liked Bagoas. Hephaistion and Bagoas had always gotten on when Alexander knew Hephaistion at times could be a difficult person to tolerate because of his touchy pride. Yet he knew Bagoas with his great and quiet dignity had never shown the least bit of enmity for Hephaistion. For a moment Alexander smiled, thinking about Hephaistion, and how glad he was that he was back. Things were set right once more. Now Alexander could proceed with his plans for Arabia.

"Have you been telling Bagoas tales? Bagoas do not listen to anything Ptolemy tells you. He makes up the most absurd tales about me. I never wet on him when I was a babe. Yes, I heard that, what's more you could have dropped me, your beloved, future King, when you threw me to my nurse." Alexander glared at Ptolemy, but there was nothing behind the glare and it lost its effect when Ptolemy ruffled his hair.

At this Bagoas could not help but burst out laughing. He schooled himself to quickly calm his face. It would not do for him to laugh at such a thing.

Ptolemy drawled back, "How, by the gods, would you know, Alexander, you were a babe, a mere puking, piddling machine."

Bagoas and Setapas both caught one another's eye and held their breath. Bagoas saw that Setapas had caught his lip in his teeth trying not to laugh. Hephaistion had almost covered his face with his hands, but his eyes were merry behind them and he noted by the slight movement of the man's wide shoulder's he was laughing, albeit silently. Would the King yell at Ptolemy or laugh? It was so hard to tell these days what Alexander would do.

"I never piddled or puked." Alexander's tone was light, and bantering. Bagoas let out his breath and began to laugh, he could not help it. All his emotions had been held in for so long, he held his sides as the laughter flowed out through his mouth.

"Forgive me, Alexander." He tried to school his features in a smooth, even manner, but couldn't. Alexander didn't seem to realize what he had just said.

Alexander frowned and glared at him, then at Ptolemy who was close to falling from his chair. "Well, I … what did I say?"

"Truly Alexander, you never puked? I do recall many a night you nearly puked your guts up after a drinking contest. I've not even touched on the other, especially after a long night of drink. I could have bathed in it!" Hephaistion got the words out in between shouts of laughter and even Alexander laughed but growled, "Alright, so I did those things as a babe." He was beginning to blush and Bagoas came to his rescue.

"My Lord looks less weary and troubled than earlier."

Alexander's sensuous mouth broke open into a wide smile, "As you can see, Hephaistion has seen fit to tease from me the anger that enveloped me with Kassandros."

"Oh, aye, that was indeed a spectacle. One Kassandros has long deserved. I, for one was pleased to witness it." Ptolemy reflected his eyes sparkling on the earlier events of the day. "And, just how Hephaistion did you manage to tease Alexander from his bad temper?"

For a moment all eyes were on the handsome Chiliarch whose face turned the color of one of the ripe peaches. Much to Ptolemy's delight he would not meet their eyes nor speak a word in defense of himself.

"Ah, I think I understand many things now." Ptolemy teased the taller man. "Indeed, Alexander you are again in good spirits, indeed now that I think about it, it would seem I have not seen you in such good spirits in some time. So, is it you, Hephaistion who have brought about such great changes in Alexander for it seems I recall you, Alexander being sad and listless? Why, I cannot say, but this stays in my mind. Did I not know better I would say, Hephaistion that you have been long gone with no explanation and returned unannounced, but I know such a thing is impossible. Is it not?"

Ptolemy glanced over at Bagoas, for a moment the young Persian's face was wide open and he caught the look of utter despair on it. He looked at Alexander who was almost radiant, as a man in love. Then his gaze passed openly over Hephaistion, who blushed like a young girl at the question in it.

He looked over at Alexander who was smiling at Bagoas and playing with his long, soft black hair. Ptolemy smiled, sighed and sat back thinking perhaps he was lucky after all being the father of three daughters. Sometimes he felt old next to Alexander and his boundless energy. He was wondering who would bed with whom tonight as he studied the three handsome men around him. Well, four if one counted Setapas whose long dark eyes reminded him a little of Thais'.

Ah, Ptolemy, perhaps your curse was to love only women. He teased himself. For the male beauty surrounding him certainly was intoxicating. Bagoas alone… Ptolemy had found himself wishing again that the Persian were a woman. He was truly one of the most beautiful beings he'd ever set eyes on. And, then his gaze moved to Alexander and Hephaistion. The gods were playing cruel tricks on man the day they created these three.

"I've an idea, and Ptolemy, you will come!" Alexander rose from his chair bounding from the room pulling Hephaistion in one hand and Bagoas in the other.

For a moment Ptolemy gulped and blurted out "By the gods, I love you like a brother, but I'm not going to bed you, Alexander!"

Four sets of eyes turned on Ptolemy. Alexander was laughing so hard tears were running down his face. His eyes though, they were aglow in a way Ptolemy hadn't seen in so long. Then Ptolemy happened to glance at Bagoas and saw tears his eyes too, but they were shining now, happy and the despair he thought he'd seen there earlier was gone.

"And I love you too, Ptolemy, but...," and at this Alexander, who could not contain his laughter fell down into the chair beside him reached over and pulled on his rough beard which he'd not yet shaved. "You are not my type. No, let's go riding! Come! I'll not be gainsaid. I am king and I decree we four shall go, now! Setapas, would you call to my pages?" With the low bow Setapas had seen Bagoas perform so gracefully Setapas emulated him as he bowed his way from the Great King's presence. Setapas smiled and raised a prayer of thanks to Isis and Osiris for the change in the Great King's manner. Smiling he listened for his master's voice, for he knew that somehow Bagoas was behind it all.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alexander, Hephaistion, Bagoas and Ptolemy race out in search of a hunt - A little silliness ensures on the part of Alexander and Bagoas.

* * *

Four horses thundered along the open plain beyond Babylonia throwing up a trail of golden dust behind them. As he stopped his horse and turned for a moment, looking back on the city, Bagoas shut his eyes and raised his face toward the sun.

"Apollo's goodness is life giving." Alexander's voice caused Bagoas to open his eyes. Again Bagoas could not help but notice the tremendous change in Alexander. It was as though he too had come back to life, not just Hephaistion.

Bagoas smiled at Alexander, but his thoughts were inward and heavy. He knew Hephaistion could not stay here in this world where time had no meaning. Already Bagoas was very concerned about what had occurred with Kassandros, yet he reminded himself nothing seemed amiss. He knew from what he had read in the future that Kassandros has appeared in Babylonia just as he had done. So far things seemed as he had read, but he felt uneasy.

Hephaistion would have to leave and go back to where his soul awaited its rebirth, toward the man would become, and when he left…. Bagoas didn't want to dwell on what would happen with Alexander, then.

However, the other thought that Bagoas had been running from was the one he dreaded most of all. The one he kept ignoring from the first moment he had realized it; that of Alexander's early death. Unfortunately, when Bagoas had gone into the future to find Hephaistion, he'd also discovered Alexander's ultimate fate. It was both greater and worse than any Bagoas could have ever dreamed. He felt split in two by the knowledge. He wished there was some way he could share with Alexander the legend he would become, how his Lord truly would become immortal, outliving even the gods. Bagoas thought, perhaps there was some way he can prevent Hephaistion from leaving then Alexander won't die. Yes! He decided to consult with Ishtar's priests again and if they would not help he would find someone who would. Bagoas' thoughts were interrupted by Alexander's voice. He looked up to find his eyes on him.

"Bagoas, come, I want no more heavy, sad looks or I'll be most displeased. As your King, I order you to smile." Alexander tried to keep his voice light, as he reined in his horse who wanted to run, but failed and ended up pleading which made him angry. He stifled his feelings of irritation though and reached out a hand and gently touched Bagoas' cheek. "Please, Bagoas, it hurts me to see you so sad. Tell me, please what is wrong?"

Bagoas could never do that Alexander must never know what he had done or what his fate was. Alexander would be grief stricken twice over. Bagoas knew this as he caught Alexander's hand and kissed it. "It is nothing, my Lord, just silly thoughts. I promise no more long faces, my King." Just to show he meant what he said he spurred his horse and took off leaving Alexander behind. Alexander heartened to see Bagoas happy, shouted that he would not be left behind by a mere child.

"Then this mere child, Great King, will out run you," Bagoas laughed as he raced past Alexander, Hephaistion and Ptolemy. Hephaistion pulled alongside Alexander, laughing as he watched Bagoas disappear with the wind at his back, and teased. "Alexander, if Bagoas is a mere child then you a boy, as both Ptolemy and I are older. Perhaps you should stay back in the palace with the women and leave the hunt to men."

At that Alexander turned on him amusement, "Oh, should I, indeed? And who are you to give me this advice, my mother? If I am a boy then you, old man, know," he baited Hephaistion, who merely smiled at Alexander's taunt, "that youth always beats age!" He flew past Hephaistion and Ptolemy. Ptolemy feeling greatly entertained by the merry banter called out a wager to see who make it first make it to their destination.

Soon the four men were racing across the plain. The wind whipped through their hair, as though trying to catch them with its cool fingers, but they slipped by on their horses that seemed to have grown the wings of Pegasus.

"Well, Bagoas, ever the expert horseman, you have beat us all." Ptolemy called out as he drew up in the small glade where Bagoas stood smiling awaiting them. Spread out on several blankets a small repast awaited them.

"Yes, my Lord, it seems I have won the bet, and would collect my winnings." Bagoas smiled roguishly as he bowed and he caught in one hand the small purse Ptolemy tossed him.

"Yes, you shall have your winnings and more. Such impudence you Persian brat! To beat your King! I'll show you what happens to men who best me." Alexander roared playfully as he caught up with them and jumped from his horse. Tossing the reins to Ptolemy he stalked toward Bagoas trying to look menacing, but failed as his lips rose up in a smile.

"Stand there, Bagoas, no, do not run from me!"

Convulsing with mirth Bagoas ran up to Ptolemy and attempted to hide behind him. "Protect me, Lord Ptolemy, please save me from Alexander!" Ptolemy pretended to pull his sword on Alexander.

"Begone you evil man, leave the poor child alone!" Ptolemy threatened Alexander who was playing a sort of hide and seek with Bagoas as they ran from tree to tree.

"Poor child!" Alexander shouted pretending wounded vanity, "Bagoas is no poor child. No, it is I who should be fleeing from him. He's is an interminable nag. He holds me prisoner to his steadfast rules, the innumerable rules of the court that are a vast and troublesome as the army that enforces them! Why, I am no king, no, I…I, I am a prisoner, a man forever held by the chains of etiquette that I can never be free of! I never have a moment's peace! Is that not true, Bagoas?"

Bagoas stayed safely behind a tree, but called out, "Yes, Alexander."

"It is always "Alexander you cannot eat that, it would be bad for you; Alexander you must wear this outfit, you are Great King now, you cannot wear your favorite clothing it is not suitable; or no, Alexander you cannot do that, it is not befitting the Great King." You should pity me as the most lamentable of men, why I had to beg his permission for this hunt today. I am not Great King, it is Bagoas who rules, he and his army of rules. He governs my every move it is I who am his subject. Is that not true, Bagoas?"

"Yes, Alexander." Bagoas smiled bowing low, ever the obedient servant.

"It is really I who am your servant, is that not true, Bagoas? Do I not follow your every whim and word?" Alexander was hard pressed to sound convincing as he brandished his clenched fist in Bagoas' direction.

"Yes, Alexander."

"Come here, Bagoas, now!"

Bagoas was laughing so hard he backed into the horses startling them. "No, Alexander!" Alexander tried to grab him by the arm as he was soothing the horses, but Bagoas was quicker and with a mock cry of fear took to his feet running deeper into the trees.

Hephaistion, who had purposefully lagged behind the others, pulled up last and called out laughingly as he watched Alexander shout at Bagoas and then follow him. "Do not do anything the wood nymphs would blush at!"

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The fun in the wood with Alexander, Hephaistion, Ptolemy and Bagoas continues….

* * *

Ptolemy had thrown himself on the ground and was drinking from a wine skin and gathering materials for four wreaths. "I am exhausted."

Hephaistion chuckled at Ptolemy's proclamation. "Protecting Bagoas from Alexander's hot hands has exhausted you? You are getting old, Ptolemy." Hephaistion secured all the horses' reins to a tree and turned back toward their makeshift camp. "Are we to have a feast then?" Hephaistion asked as he sank down and gave a long pull on the wine skin and popped some grapes into his mouth. "I thought we were to hunt?"

He smiled as he listened to the laughter and shouts coming from the trees. "It would seem Alexander is already hunting. I think they will be a while, Alexander is hot on his trail."

Ptolemy looked over at Hephaistion shyly, and felt his face grow heated with his thoughts. "Our feast has been set before us," Ptolemy spread his hands toward the cold lamb, chicken, fruit and various breads, cheeses and the obligatory honey cakes that Alexander always insisted upon. "You do not mind?" he motioned toward the deeper wood where Alexander and Bagoas' could be heard crashing through the trees.

Hephaistion smiled and shook his head, "I have no reason for jealousy. I know my place in Alexander's heart, as does Bagoas. Let them play." His eyes twinkled and he leaned over and nudged Ptolemy. "We could spy on them."

Ptolemy gasped at the audacity of Hephaistion's suggestion. "Hephaistion! You shock me, truly you do! What would Alexander say?"

Hephaistion taunted Ptolemy who had turned crimson with embarrassment. "I was only kidding, Ptolemy. I wanted to see your reaction."

Ptolemy sipped his wine and looked at Hephaistion's shining windblown hair and smiling face thoughtfully. "I would not be so serene if my lover had just run off in the trees with another."

"Ah, if I thought Bagoas were to truly turn Alexander from me Bagoas would be dead and he knows it. Yet that has never happened, nor will it. Do not be fooled by his pleasing and sweet exterior, Ptolemy. He is nobody's fool. Were Bagoas to wish it, he could be one of the most dangerous men at Court. However, I know how much he loves Alexander and that is his weakness, he would never do anything to hurt Alexander." Hephaistion said as he speared a piece of chicken with a knife. "His love for Alexander keeps him my friend. Alexander is in rare form today, is he not?"

"Yes, I have not seen such antics from him in a long while. It is good, but it is not Bagoas who has wrought this change, Hephaistion, but you. Even I can see that."

"Me, ha! No you give me too much credit, Ptolemy." Hephaistion thought about how Alexander had seemed so delighted to see him again. No, delighted wasn't the word, Hephaistion thought, Alexander had acted as though they had been separated and never expected to see one another again. As his thoughts turned toward the private hours he and Alexander had recently spent together, he covered the blush he felt rising in his face behind fronds of sweet grass and fragrant white roses which he linked together in a loose chain.

Again he pondered the oddness of his loss of memory. He'd spent time in his own apartments earlier studying everything but could not recall where he had been. What did gnaw at him was the odd sense that he and Alexander had been unhappily separated for some time. Why he couldn't say, but he had a feeling that it would happen again and Hephaistion felt deeply grieved thinking he might never seeing Alexander again.

"I have eyes that can see, Hephaistion and I know Alexander. He is like a man reborn and much as it pains me to say so, only you can have so strong an effect on him. You always have. Where have you been, anyway? For although I saw you clear as day earlier during the debacle with Kassandros, but I feel you have been gone a long while. I do not recall when you left or why, though, it is a puzzle." Thinking perhaps Ptolemy might have a suggestion Hephaistion told him about his strange inability to remember where he'd been and taking the sword blow to his head as Bagoas had recalled to him.

"Hmm, yes, I can see that such a blow might keep one from recalling one's actions." Ptolemy studied Hephaistion something did not seem right, but as before Ptolemy could not quite figure it out. "You seem different to me, but I cannot say how or why. You and Bagoas seem to speak a lot lately, have you asked him?"

Hephaistion grew troubled as he shook his head. "We were talking yesterday, there was something…" his eyes grew dark and thoughtful. "I think I remember something, but cannot… no. It is no use I cannot recall what it is I remember. It's almost as though something is teasing my memory, lying right outside my mind, taunting me, but I cannot touch on it. I feel different, but don't know how. I have the oddest feeling of urgency or doom, but don't know why." He looked at Ptolemy. "You cannot recall anything happening?"

Ptolemy's gave him a concerned look, but laughed. "How would I know where you have been and what you've done? However, you must speak to Alexander about this. It is clear something is not right as you say. I'm sure he has noticed it also, you know Alexander misses nothing." Both men were silent a while then Ptolemy nodded toward the sound of laugher in the distance. "I am still surprised you are so willing to share Alexander with Bagoas like this. I cannot believe Alexander would be so content were you to run off with Bagoas."

"I do not share Alexander with Bagoas or anyone. Nor would I run off with Bagoas or anyone else so it is not something I think about. For me, Ptolemy, there is only Alexander."

Hephaistion did not share with Ptolemy that he felt less concerned with Alexander and Bagoas just then, for he was confused by changes he noticed in himself. He felt that something very powerful had happened to him, it had changed who he was inside, how he viewed the world and himself. He could recount for every moment since last night when he and Bagoas in his chambers, and he found himself wearing strange clothing but before that? Mostly likely he had gone on some diplomatic mission for Alexander, but it was odd, indeed, startling and disturbing that he could recall nothing of it. Frustrated he rose just to walk about the little clearing a bit.

"You do not look calm to me," Ptolemy called out to him as he watched Hephaistion pace about the trees.

"My pacing? No, it's not because of Alexander. I feel restless, I cannot say why, though. Perhaps I am jealous of them together and am just hiding it from myself, but I do not think so." Hephaistion threw himself back down by Ptolemy and poured himself some wine which he gulped down quickly.

"I know Alexander and trust him. I do not doubt him when he goes to visit Roxshanna, so why should I doubt him now if he is with Bagoas? If they are enjoying themselves let them stay where they are. Alexander will always return to me, Ptolemy, I know that, I don't know how I know that, but I do."

Hephaistion's green eyes grew thoughtful and his beautifully chiseled lips rose in a smile, "I am not saying I'm not jealous, I am sometimes. Bagoas is very…" at this Hephaistion's face flushed deep red as he swore.

Ptolemy lifted an eyebrow suggestively, "Very what, Hephaistion? Have you and Bagoas…?"

"No, no, I would never," Hephaistion said quickly and ducked to cover his embarrassment. Then he looked up with a wicked glint in his eye. "That is not to say I wouldn't mind, at least once. Bagoas is very beautiful and I can tell sometimes with Alexander, ah…" He blushed again, "Ah, sometimes that…"

"Your face is as red as this wine, Hephaistion." Ptolemy fell back on the ground howling with glee. "So you have lusted after the little Persian Boy, yourself?"

"Dreamed a little, I suppose." Hephaistion answered him smiling to show he was unprovoked by Ptolemy's jibes. "Haven't you? I've seen those looks you give him when you think no one is looking." He was quiet for a moment then drew his lips together in thought, his eyes bright with mischievousness. "Just like the looks I've seen you give Alexander, now those looks, really Ptolemy and I thought Thais was your only love."

"Vile whelp!" Ptolemy threw a handful of daisies at him, but he grew thoughtful as his fingers wove a crown of yellow daisies and blue hyacinth. "How can you not love Alexander?" He shook his head, "Once when I was much younger, when he was about twelve, before we were sent to Mieza, we kissed. It was the only time."

"Truly? Where was I?" Hephaistion frowned and then laughed at himself. "I say I am not jealous yet listen to me. Tell me what happened."

"His parents had been fighting. I remember that morning when I saw him, his eyes were sad and his mouth drawn and tense. You know how it was when Olympias would try to pit Alexander against Philip, it hurt him so. I suggested we go riding, a diversion. We stopped to walk our horses for a while and came to a river. We stripped off our clothes and jumped in. It was so hot that day and the water, I can remember it still, how wonderful and cool it was. Afterward as we lay resting, he talked, I just listened. I could see it was what he needed."

Hephaistion listened patiently, he knew all too well the times Alexander had come to him after a fight with his parents. "Go on, I want to hear the rest."

"Well, when we returned to the stable he put his hand on my shoulder and thanked me for being so kind. I could see the tears in his eyes, and I just pulled him into my arms. I don't think I meant anything but to comfort him, but we just ended up kissing. It never happened again and well, as you know, I have my Thais."

Hephaistion smiled, "I'm glad you were there for him."

"Hmm, I don't hear any more shouting or laughter, what do you suppose that means?" Ptolemy snickered. Hephaistion replied by peppering him with chicken bones.

"Alright so I'll admit to being a little jealous." Hephaistion rolled his eyes at Ptolemy. "But, I'm not going to disturb them. I think Alexander just wants to talk to him. He felt Bagoas was upset about something."

"Ah, and you believe that? That Alexander just wants to talk to him?" Ducking an apple core, Ptolemy laughed. "Is that what you and Alexander do when you disappear together, Hephaistion? Do you just talk?" Ptolemy's shouts echoed in the glade as Hephaistion launched himself at him.

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Things get a little heated between Alexander and Bagoas. (To all non-Bagoas fans, you might want to skip this chapter. )

* * *

"Bagoas, come back here! You won't be laughing so merrily when I catch you! I'll have you thrown to crocodiles or roasted on a spit or, or well something equally terrible." Alexander growled deep in his throat, pretending anger as he chased after the young Persian who looked back and threw him a smile of challenge.

"I am fleeing in fear, Alexander." Bagoas bantered back as he hid behind a tree waiting to see where Alexander was, but he was so intent on harassing him, that he didn't see where he was going and tripped. It was enough for Alexander who had slowed down to catch him.

"Now you shall pay for your impudence!" Alexander threatened jokingly him as pulled Bagoas to him by one arm.

"I throw myself on your mercy, my Lord." Bagoas giggled.

"Are you sorry you behaved so badly toward your King, Bagoas?" Alexander teased him as buried his face in the flowing black hair and smoothed it back from Bagoas' face.

"Yes, Alexander, I am a terrible servant and you are a patient master." Bagoas' eyes were merry and he kissed Alexander and began to tickle him.

"No, no stop!" Alexander begged as he tried to keep his mind on his real purpose but couldn't think straight as Bagoas' quick fingers were tormenting him. He tried to run from Bagoas who had turned the tables on him and was now stalking him with outstretched hands.

"Now will you flee from me, my Lord?" Bagoas' tried to keep a straight face as he continued to torture Alexander with his light tickling touch. He had once come upon Hephaistion and Alexander unaware and had watched Hephaistion tease Alexander this way. It had been early on in his service when he was still awed by the young king, and been surprised by Hephaistion's behavior, but pleased to see the effect it had on Alexander. He became as putty in one's hands, well, at least he did with the Chiliarch.

"Yes, if you don't stop!" Alexander tried to squirm and twist away from Bagoas' cruel fingers. "Stop!" Alexander's eyes were brimming with tears of mirth as he tried beat Bagoas off with one hand. Bagoas though slender was strong and he pushed Alexander until he had backed him up against a tree. He held Alexander captive with his body and finally grabbed his hands and held them out at his side.

"Now, my Lord, you are at my mercy."

Alexander licked his full lips in anticipation as Bagoas smiled at him impishly. "Yes, my Lord," he mimicked Bagoas' low bow as best he could restrained.

Bagoas' laughed at Alexander's performance. The next minute Alexander was King again as he leaned into Bagoas. "Kiss me, Bagoas."

"What if I say no?" The young Persian replied archly as he studied the rising heat in Alexander's eyes.

"Then I will have to kiss you." Alexander pulled his hands free and entwined them around Bagoas' neck.

"Is my Lord satisfied?" Bagoas' taunted seductively, his dark eyes sensual as he studied Alexander's face and drew him in to his arms, kissing and stroking him until he drew a deep moan from his lips.

"Not yet, not nearly," Alexander whispered breathlessly as Bagoas' mouth came down on his. They sank to the ground against the soft rustling of clothing and questing hands. Bagoas removed Alexander's clothing slowly, drawing him into a state of near delirium with his erotic kisses and touch.

As they lay together on the cool grass, Bagoas looked deeply into Alexander's grey-blue eyes, and whispered his love for him. Alexander rested his head on Bagoas' breast. "I love you, too, Bagoas, so much, for everything you give me."

"I know, my Lord, I will never leave you but be with you until the end." He whispered quietly feeling sad, knowing he would not have his beautiful Lord to kiss and love much longer, as he stroked Alexander's golden head. Bagoas remembered his favorite song he'd listened to back in that other time where he'd sought Hephaistion and he sang the chorus softly to Alexander.

"You are good to me, Bagoas. I am most fortunate to have you with me." Alexander brushed his fingers across the beautiful face beside his. He was touched beyond words and cried.

"As you would tell me, no more tears, Alexander." Bagoas kissed Alexander's tears away. "There is no reason for sadness, we are alive, and Hephaistion is back there is much to rejoice over. I will be vexed with you, Alexander, if you do not smile."

"You are still an impudent brat, even though you drive me out of my mind with your touch." Alexander laughed at Bagoas' order and grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Then, let me help you lose your mind, Alexander." Bagoas teased and backed up his words with sensual caresses. Soon they lay together, beneath a canopy of swaying green branches and blue clouds, their cares forgotten in their love.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alexander catches Hephaistion and Ptolemy in a rather, ah, compromising position. They are still hunting, etc., not out of the woods yet.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Alexander could barely contain himself as he and Bagoas strode back to the horses and found Hephastion and Ptolemy rolling on the ground wrestling. It looked like Hephaistion for once was getting the worst of it, his clothing was half off. He and Bagoas both burst out laughing.

Ptolemy looked up and rolled off of Hephaistion. Both men were disheveled with flower petals and chicken bones strewn across their clothing.

"Well, Bagoas there lies the cream of the Macedonian army." Alexander taunted them as he kicked aside an upturned platter and pulled Hephaistion up roughly. He stared pointedly at Hephaistion who looked perplexed.

"I can see the draw of those famed thighs." Ptolemy rolled into a sitting position and grinned imphishly. "They and other assets are quite clear from here." He couldn't help but laugh as Hephaistion, flushed red as an apple and yanked the kilt of his chiton down so hard it ripped beneath the line of his belt.

"It would seem we should not have left them alone." Bagoas pointed out trying not to laugh. He grabbed an apple and sat down, enjoying the little scene unfolding before him.

"Really, Hephaistion, couldn't you keep your hands off Ptolemy, at least for a little while?" Alexander jibed at Hephaistion who was trying to repair his ruined chiton. "Or at least you could have sought the shelter of some trees. Gods! Ptolemy look what you did to his clothing!"

"Alexander!" Hephaistion walked over toward his horse and busied himself there to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, don't make something out of it, Alexander. You know how hot tempered Hephaistion can be." Ptolemy laughed as he lay back and filled a cup for Alexander. "Oh, sit down."

Alexander smiled as he drank the wine. "Hephaistion, are you hot tempered?"

Hephaistion turned around as he swung his cloak about himself and glared at Alexander and Ptolemy both. He could see they were enjoying this. "No, I am quite even tempered." Alexander burst out laughing. "You even tempered? You're as even tempered as a she-wolf when her cubs are attacked." He snickered again and grabbed an apple biting into it. He had half a mind to remind Hephaistion about his ongoing fight with Eumenes, but something warned him not to.

"That's not true, Alexander and you know it!" Hephaistion replied. "Oh, alright, so I get angry sometimes. Ptolemy is an impossible person. He taunted me and got what he deserved."

"What did you taunt him about, Ptolemy?" Alexander was enjoying the little drama also, and winked at Bagoas who winked back. "Come, Ptolemy, tell us. What could you have said to Hephaistion that so infuriated him that he wrestled you to the ground."

"He didn't wrestle me to the ground, he leapt at me."

"Indeed?" Alexander raised an eyebrow. "You leapt at him, Hephaistion? Oh, now I'm must know what was said. Well, come, one of you must open up, I'm waiting." Alexander studied both men, and when neither of them said anything began to wonder what exactly had been said. "Do I want to know what you said Ptolemy? Hephaistion? Bagoas, what do you think was said?"

Bagoas shrugged his shoulders, but smiled as he looked Ptolemy squarely in the eyes.

"No matter," Alexander shrugged, "I'll get it out of you eventually. Are we to hunt or not? I am dying to get a boar or even a bear." Before the others could speak he was up on his horse and galloping into the trees, his spear in his hands as his keen eyes looked for a boar or large buck, anything worth the challenge.

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Things start to get heavy as time draws near for Hephaistion to leave. Bagoas looks for a way to help Hephaistion remain longer, but cannot.

Warning: attempted suicide.

* * *

The dagger lay within reach of his fingertips. Its golden hilt gleamed brightly in the light from the brazier. The sharp, shining blade offering a release from his torment Bagoas held it before him and bid it speak with its stinging whisper across his skin.

"No! Bagoas! No!" Coming through the doorway, Vashti in his arms, Setapas found his young master kneeling on the floor the dagger in his hands. He rushed to Bagoas trying to wrestle the knife from his hands. Bagoas was younger than and just as strong as Setapas, and both were cut before the weapon was released. Setapas knew the jeweled dagger had been a gift to Bagoas from Alexander, but he decided it was better gone than for Bagoas to see it again and be reminded of his actions.

His hands slick with blood Setapas ran to the balcony and flung the bloody dagger from him. It tumbled down the side of the palace walls and splashed softly as it sank to the bottom of one of the many ponds in the pleasure garden surrounding the palace.

"Bagoas, why would you do such a thing? Suicide is the act of a desperate man. You have the King's love, aside from Lord Hephaistion you are the most fortunate man in the kingdom in that regard. Why, my lord, why?" Setapas' dark eyes reflected his confusion as he pulled Bagoas to his feet and sat him on the edge of his bed. Gently he sponged the blood from both their hands and bound up their wounds with strips of linen and brought Bagoas fresh clothes. Bagoas sat as though entranced, his eyes great pools of sorrow in his pale face.

"I have killed the King, Setapas," Bagoas sobbed, his voice shuddering with anguish. "With these hands that love him, and this heart that holds him dearer than any other on the earth I have killed him. I do not deserve to live."

Setapas shook his head bemused. "No, Bagoas, the King lives. I saw him not five minutes ago when I passed his chambers. He is very much alive, both he and the Lord Hephaistion. They are together, I heard their laughter."

Bagoas hung his head, his lovely eyes spilling the tears of sadness and regret down the exquisite face that had caught the king's eye. "No, he is dead, my dear friend, as though by my hand.

Oh, Setapas I am accursed." He threw himself on the cold, marble floor and lay there past help thinking of what he had discovered. "You don't know what I've done, Setapas. I thought I was helping him, and Hephaistion, but in the end it is much worse, so much worse. I have killed him as surely as I plunged a knife into his heart myself. In truth it is worse than that, for I have killed them both!"

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Continuation of Chapter 19….

* * *

"Tell me, my Lord what you have done then I will know how to help you." Speaking gently, Setapas knelt down by Bagoas side and took his chilled and bandaged hands trying to raise him.

Choking back a sob Bagoas rose and covered his face with the sleeve of his tunic. "Do not look on me, lest my ill luck touch you also. If only I did not love him so much, perhaps it would have been different." Feeling spent and dispirited he laid his head against Setapas' shoulder and told him what he had done.

"Ah, now I understand." Setapas stroked Bagoas' hair soothingly after he'd heard the story Bagoas told him about bringing the dead Hephaistion back to Alexander. Now Setapas understood why the very air in the palace seemed touched by something otherworldly. "I knew something was not as it seemed. Come now, Bagoas drink this." He poured more wine into the cup, as the first was quickly downed and kept a close eye on the younger man as he sponged blood from his linen kilt.

"Do you see now? How do I choose? To grant my Lord his happiness is to sign his death warrant. Oh, I am accursed, Setapas! It would have been better that I died at birth. If Alexander had never met me, his life would be different. Perhaps Hephaistion would not have died before. I have ruined everything. I will only bring death and unhappiness to the King!" Bagoas keened loudly and rocked on his heels as his thoughts swayed toward the King and the choice Bagoas faced.

He had visited Ishtar's priests after he, Alexander, Hephaistion and Ptolemy had returned from the hunt. Alexander's joy and reawakened spirit was a knife twisting in his heart. All through the hunt and the ride back Bagoas reflected upon the change in Alexander. He did not know how, but he could not let Hephaistion leave, and watch his beloved King retreat back into himself behind a wall of silent despair and loneliness.

While he watched Alexander ride back to the palace laughing and joking with Hephaistion and Ptolemy; the wild boar they had caught slung across Alexander's horse Bagoas had gone to the temple of Ishtar. Riding up to the temple Bagoas felt he was facing an enemy as great as those Alexander faced in battle. Only his enemy was two-fold and unseen, time and fate, but he knew he must not fail. When the ancient magus came out to speak with him he laid his fears before him.

There was a way, the ancient Magi had told him, for Hephaistion to remain a little longer, but the price was dear. Bagoas, thinking he would pay the cost himself, did not care, anything for Alexander. But the Magi warned him, the gods could not let one man live past his time without catching the balance up elsewhere. For each day more Hephaistion lived Alexander's life would end that much sooner. If Bagoas desired Hephaistion to live then Bagoas would have to decide how long Alexander would live also.

"What? No, how can I choose such a fate for my King?" Bagoas had been stunned when the Magi told him. "I cannot choose I cannot." He remembered upon hearing the Magi's fateful words the fragrant blue smoke redolent of frankincense and myrrh, rose and shifted trading daylight for twilight in the house of the goddess. So it seemed in his heart.

"Then Lord Hephaistion dies tonight." The Magi said. His tone was final. Numbness fell upon Bagoas' when he repeated the terrible words of the Magi. At first his shock was such that he thought he too had perished. He could not think or hear; his eyes failed him. All that he knew was in his heart and it had turned cold. "Ishtar only allots each man so much time on the earth. To change that balance, someone else must pay the forfeit."

"Then let it be my life that pays, not Alexander's. Please, take my life!" Bagoas begged his dark eyes full of misery that brought tears into the old priest's faded blue eyes. He shook his head sorrowfully. No, he repeated, there was no other way.

"Why, why is it like this, why not my life for Hephaistion?" Bagoas implored. "I am the one who came to the goddess asking for her help. I should be the one to pay the price she asks." He stood before the statue of the goddess who looked down on him with unseeing eyes, uncaring of the pain of mortals. "No, Ishtar is no loving Mother, but rather a cruel woman, playing with her children in spite and mockery. I will not yield Hephaistion or Alexander to her!" He swore angrily before the cold marble.

The old Magi, not without feeling, stroked his long blue beard with a bejewel finger and softly commiserated that the ways of the gods were sometimes unjust, but who were men to question them? Because Hephaistion came back to be with Alexander, it was Alexander who must pay with his life.

After Bagoas left the temple the old priest shook his fist at the unyielding statue of the goddess. "May the gods protect the King, for I cannot. I have lived too long and have no desire to see the death of another King." Sighing, deeply disturbed the Magi retired to his chamber to pray that somehow a power greater than Ishtar's might intervene.

Bagoas stirred sighing as he looked at his bandaged hands and called to Setapas. "I must go the King. I must be there when Hephaistion dies. I cannot leave him alone to face this unaided, not again. There is very little time, Setapas. At the midnight hour, Hephaistion will die." With heavy steps he rose and shook out his clothes and brushed back the tears spilling across his cheeks.

"No, wait Bagoas, wait!" Setapas ran to him, pulling him back from the doorway. "Do not go, yet. I think I can help you." His dark gaze was thoughtful and he took a deep breath, he had been waiting for this day and now that it had come he was aware of the power entrusted to him so long ago. "We have less than two hours left, that is enough, I think. Come, we have much to do." Setapas had run toward his closet and was pulling out a trunk. Bagoas turned his head to stare at Setapas thinking he had gone mad.

"What can you or I do, Setapas? I told you what Ishtar's priest said." In his fear and sorrow Bagoas grew angry. Vashti entered the room and meowed fretfully pawing at his knees. He frowned at her insistent bid for attention and kicked out at her. Then he gasped realizing he'd almost hurt his beloved Vashti. Picking her up, he crooned his apology and held her lovingly burying his face in her silky fur then set her gently on the bed. Sorrowfully he turned, "I cannot wait, Setapas. I cannot leave the King alone, even if he kills me, I must go to him. He needs to know everything, now. Please take care of Vashti, if…" He paused for a moment then pulled Setapas into his arms and kissed him, and ran toward the door.

"Bagoas wait!" Setapas grabbed him and held him back.

"I cannot!" Bagoas swung his fist at him. "Do not stop me!" Setapas tried to duck the sharp blows. Bagoas seemed to have lost all sense of reason.

"Forgive me Bagoas, truly I mean you no harm, but you must listen to me! Hephaistion and the King's life depend on it." He struck Bagoas across the shoulders hard, the blow stunning him. Bagoas staggered his great eyes liquid with hurt as he fell to the floor. The room was still and tense with the burden of knowledge.

Setapas' slumped down beside him, heavy with regret, he hadn't wanted to strike the younger man, he'd been through so much already, but he had to make Bagoas listen. Panting he gulped down some wine and wiped the blood from his face. As he pulled Bagoas up he told him, "There is a power much greater than Ishtar's, greater than any other on the earth. It is that of Isis. Her magic is primeval, going back to the time of the great earthquake that caused the destruction of our civilization. She sees all and she will help us. We will not fail, Bagoas. This moment has been foretold. Through her great goodness we will save both Hephaistion and Alexander."

The cup trembled as Bagoas took it. He had never been struck by anyone he cared for before and he was shaken. Then slowly through the mists pulled back by the wine he began to hear Setapas' words. "How? Tell me how, Setapas, he can we save them?"

Setapas smiled when he realized Bagoas was studying him, gazing upon him as though seeing him for the first time. He looked the same, but his intelligent, finely sculpted face seemed to belong to a different man. Bagoas also noticed, almost for the first time the unusual ring and amulet Setapas wore. They were gold which Bagoas now realized was impossible for a slave to own.

Setapas set a roll of brittle, faded papyrus scrolls into Bagoas' hand. "These are _The Chronicles of Horus_. They foretell the coming of Alexander. He will not die, Bagoas. I promise you that, neither he nor Hephaistion will die. Bagoas, your love has kept the King safe so far, trust in that love, it is the truest gift given to man by Isis. She is not Ishtar, she won't ask a price. Isis' love is the unselfish love which wisdom teaches us comes from the soul."

"_The Chronicles of Horus_? But I thought they were myth." Bagoas staggered in shock as he looked down at the antique scrolls in their blackened case. His fingers tingled with unknown magic as he touched the scrolls carefully. Eyeing them he could see that once, ages ago the cover was gilded and bits of red, blue and green pigment still clung to the binding here and there. "They are said to be from the First People." He turned his eyes wary yet hopeful. "Who are you? You are not a temple scribe."

Setapas shook his head and smiled a bit. "No, I am sorry I had to deceive you, but it was necessary for me to be as close to the King as possible. Becoming your slave allowed me that opportunity. I am a High Priest of Isis. We protect _The Chronicles of Horus_. My name is Setapas-ka-nef-ra-amun and I was sent to Gaza when Alexander came to take the city. I had to find a way to attach myself to the King's household."

"Did you come from Gaza? How did you get here, from Gaza? I, it –"

"I come from Siwah. I was there when Alexander came before the oracle, but I first went to Gaza to help protect him. Another of my priestly caste was present at Tyre that was the first time he had need of the powers of the gods to attend him. Unfortunately, my brother priest was not able to stay and I went in his place. We knew that those forces that align against the divinity of the King would reform against him at Gaza. There is an ancient evil that dwells there. It sat as a fat toad waiting to bring about his downfall. It failed." Isis' high priest smiled slightly when he thought of the day Alexander had come into the temple. The priests had long known he would come. He was the beloved of Ra, the son of the god come back to his own land. They had welcomed him into the god's mysteries. "How could Isis deny her son, the savor of her people?"

"The king is not Egyptian, why should the goddess Isis favor him? I-"

"Isis is of the First People. Her magic, her power is more than ancient, it is supreme upon this earth as that of her father, the Great RA. Before there was Egypt or the land of the Persians or Hellenes or the Peoples of the Indus regions, there was the First People. They lived along the shores of the White Isles and legend tells that they are the mother race to all the peoples who walk the earth. There have been others who have come before Alexander, but none like him. Nor will there be another to surpass him. He stands alone in the story of man."

"If you came first to Gaza, how then…?" Bagoas shook his head feeling greatly overwhelmed. There was so much he could not begin to grasp. Setapas' words intrigued and perplexed him. "I am confused. You let yourself be sold as a slave? You could have died. What if you had died during the siege? How did you manage to escape from Gaza back to Siwah? How did you safeguard the scrolls? How did you know Alexander would seize Gaza? How did you know...?"

Setapas held up his hand to silence. "I knew what to do, Bagoas. This has all been foretold. Even though I am a high priest of Isis, I am also a Keeper of the Mysteries of Isis and she has always shown me the way."

Bagoas stumbled toward his bed nearly tripping over a reclining Vashti as his thoughts whirling through his head. _The Chronicles of Horus_, and the First People, the Mysteries of Isis these things were not myth, they were real! He held the proof in his hands. He lay still and then jumped up stammering as in his excitement he could barely get the words out, "Setapas, Al…, is, is Alexander the Golden King?"

Setapas smiled and shook his head. "Yes, Alexander is the Golden King foretold in the _Chronicles_, he who will reign for a thousand years."

Bagoas interrupted him, breathlessly, his hair whipping about his face as he turned quickly and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Then he will not die? But, what about Hephaistion, can you help him? Please, for without him, Alexander…"

The Egyptian said, "Hephaistion is also part of the prophecy. He will not die. They were meant to be together, it was the will of the gods." For a moment both men stared at one another, words held back until the Egyptian said, "Come here, Bagoas, let me show you the magic of Isis." He removed the bandage from Bagoas' wrist. From a very tiny, alabaster box took a clear, shining crystal stone. He skimmed it over the ragged red wound in Bagoas ivory skin. A faint sound like a low buzz seemed to fill Bagoas' ears.

"How can this be? Isis' magic is without equal." Bagoas whispered in awe as he watched the freshly torn skin mend itself as though it had never felt the slash of the knife blade. He turned and threw himself at Setapas-ka-nef-ra-amun's feet. "You are a god!" Setapas shook his head slowly and pulled Bagoas up.

"No, Bagoas I am no more a god than you. Do not throw yourself at my feet or bow to me. Save that for Alexander. Now attend me, for there is much to do."

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Alexander and Hephaistion have some private time…

(I borrowed from the great Ms. Renault a bit here.)

* * *

The luminous moon rose above Babylon, a gentle presence presiding over lovers and sleeping children alike. Its light spread like a pale gold shield over the two men on the jasmine scented balcony.

"For my beautiful Hephaistion," Alexander laughed, pleased with himself and wrote Hephaistion's name in the wine-lees on the white marble beneath their feet. Hephaistion smiled as Alexander turned and their lips met, slowly. The kiss lingered for each man their gentle sighs filled the air about them like a song filled with the sweet heat that only Eros could write. They parted, but each was loathe to release the other and their hands stayed on the smooth flesh of the other, caressing and stroking. They'd been playing kottabos for the last hour and the spreading golden bloom scented by the rich wine they'd been drinking lay before them.

"Alexander, _agapi mou_," Hephaistion spoke the words softly, but with a passion that he felt passed in the air between them as the bronze bowl rang true as he threw the last of his wine into it. He was quiet as he gazed up into the star filled sky. He sighed lost in his thoughts. The night was calm, as though the whole world slept but for he and Alexander.

"Hephaistion?" Alexander called out to him. Hephaistion turned to him and dropped a kiss on his lips. As he refilled their cups, Alexander thought back on the day.

It had been a long day, beginning with the ill fated audience with Kassandros, then hunting as they hadn't in months, and been victorious in spearing a huge boar. He had been pleased with the kill hunting boar was a risky undertaking. Usually, when he hunted boar he took several of the Companions, not so small a group as they had been today. To hunt with only four men was tempting fate, but they had tempted that cruel mistress and been victorious. Alexander smiled to himself as he studied his companion who was peeling an orange. He smiled when Hephaistion got a spurt of orange juice in the face.

"Here, let me rid you of that." Alexander put his hands on Hephaistion's shoulders, leaned upon his tall frame and with a wicked giggle had licked the bit of sweet juice from Hephaistion's chin. "Ummm, delicious, the best I've ever tasted."

"I think you've missed a bit, right here." Hephaistion licked his full lips grinning while Alexander ran his tongue over them. Again, Alexander was struck by how much he loved the man standing before him, and how much he was afraid something might take him from him. His mind went back to the boar hunt earlier that day. It had been so close, much too close. If he forbade Hephaistion from hunting ever again would he obey him? No, Alexander answered his own question. He could no sooner keep him from the hunt than he himself would give it up. Still, what to do?

Anyone of them could have been killed outright had the boar broken from the path of their nets and gored them. He'd held his breath at one point when exactly what he feared seemed to happen when Hephaistion had gotten the second spear in and held the boar on his own, when suddenly the spear had twisted in his grip and he'd lost it. The boar had squealed in rage, bristling with outraged pain as the others had thrust in their spears. Grunting viciously the wounded boar had set its tiny, black eyes on Hephaistion and rushed him.

Fortunately, Hephaistion was no raw recruit and had thrown himself to the ground and lay there unmoving until Alexander and Ptolemy and even Bagoas had speared it until it lay dead. Alexander smiled proudly when he remembered how Bagoas had rushed up and with a mighty roar had run his spear into the boar's back. He knew Bagoas was strong from his dancing, but had not the strength of a soldier and was surprised how well he had managed, although he and Ptolemy had taken most of the beast's weight. He had congratulated the young Persian on his good work and was pleased to see the joy spread across Bagoas' face.

However, Alexander had been surprised at the shaking of his own hands as he'd helped Hephaistion to his feet. He'd seen the Ferryman reach out for his beloved companion in that moment in the deep spring wood. His feelings of terror and fear had been nearly overwhelming. After making sure he was unharmed he'd pulled Hephaistion to him and refused at first to let him go. Not even Ptolemy's good natured ribbing would make him release Hephaistion. He clung to him tightly uncaring of the sight. As long as he could hold Hephaistion's warm body in his arms, feel his sweet breath on his neck and know his heart beat steadily beneath his hand he would not be moved. Finally it was Hephaistion himself who had gently unwound Alexander's arms from around his neck telling him he was safe. He had taken him away from the others to comfort him.

"Alexander, I am safe, thanks to all of you. I'm not leaving you. I will not leave you, Alexander, believe me." Hephaistion had smiled as he held Alexander to him and stroked the trembling gold head. For a moment they were thirteen again, back at Pella and as always he, Hephaistion was there to comfort his dearest friend. The memories sweetened by time rushed back and Alexander's eyes burned with them.

Hephaistion frowned seeing the emotion in Alexander's eyes, wondering at it, but was unable to meet his seeking gaze as he remembered what had happened when he'd thrown himself onto the leafy ground cover from the boar's path. He'd had a vision of himself lying deathly still in his bed and heard the heartbreaking lamentations of his beloved Alexander fill the air. He'd seen his own death. He made the sign against the evil eye to protect himself, but he knew it had been an omen. He dared not tell Alexander and he tried not think of it, but he was unable not to. It filled him with dread. Rather than let Alexander find him out he pretended to make light of the entire incident and had been the first to gut the boar, make the sacrifice to the god and prepare it for their journey back to the palace.

For a moment a flood of memories rushed at Hephaistion, his heart full of love, he turned to hide the tears. From someplace deep within his soul a word, unknown to him, floated free. "Cherish," Hephaistion thought studying Alexander who was leaning on the balcony's railing and twisting a piece of jasmine in his fingers. That's how I feel about him, I cherish him. Then he shook his head thinking it must be the wine, where had the word come from? He was sure he'd never heard it before, but in some part of him he knew the word with its soft, gentle sound spoke true of his love for Alexander.

He walked over to Alexander and leaned forward stroking his shoulder and kissed the path where his fingers had tread. "Let's stay up to greet Apollo I don't want to shut my eyes tonight." Hephaistion looked out beyond him toward the great city of Babylon with its lush hanging gardens and wide ranging, green shaded vistas. "I'm, I'm afraid if I do, you won't be there when I wake up." Hephaistion laughed softly brushing off the foolish thought.

Alexander's hand rose to brush a lock of hair from Hephaistion's face. "I'll be here." He kissed the soft, mobile mouth wet with the stain of sweet wine. "I will always be with you. I won't leave you, and you won't leave me. It's just us tonight, Hephaistion." He thought of the lessons taught him by Aristotle, and the words of Plato, who taught that true love was the love of the soul. Alexander knew that in Hephaistion he had found that love the kind of love that nourishes one's soul. He had kept it and honored it. Somewhere off in the distance a harp was playing a plaintive melody. It blended with the sweet rustle of the wind through the jasmine vines. He caught Hephaistion's hand up in his. "Come; let's go to the hanging gardens. We'll spend the night there, just the two of us."

Hephaistion smiled, "Yes, we can swim in the lake and when we're tired of that and other things," he turned to Alexander at this and smiled seductively, "we'll lie on the smooth grass and talk.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Alexander and Hephaistion spend more private time alone in the Hanging Gardens...

* * *

Along the uphill slope of green glades, glistening ponds pebbled with lily pads and lotus blooms hidden among groves of cypress, cedar, and other rare trees and flowers stirred with the perfumed night wind. Dainty white-tailed deer, dazzling peacocks and lithe black panthers tread through the verdant forested and flowered terraces that rose tier upon tier toward the sky.

A rough trail of red and pink rose petals, torn by Alexander's hand had been strewn along a path that ended at the grassy bank of a placid lake where Hephaistion and he had swum. The hanging gardens were astir with love, sex and mystery.

"Leave it to the Persians to design such a place. I could live here forever." Hephaistion pulled himself up on the grassy verge round the first of twelve small lakes and water ways in the vaunted Persian pleasure gardens. With a pleased sigh he lay on one of the large lion skins scattered about the grove. The skins were Alexander's addition. He'd wanted to introduce lions and other beasts into the gardens, in hopes of creating a large zoo, such as he had seen in Egypt, but the gardens' keepers and tenders knowing that all the gardens' animals inhabitants were tame had cautioned against it. However, a compromise had been reached and a section set aside for the King's beloved big cats.

"Did you see Ptolemy's face? I believe he thought us mad." Hephaistion joked as he ran his fingers through his damp hair smoothing it behind his ears.

Rising from the silken midnight waters like the image of Apollo walking the waves at Delos, Alexander shook the water from his golden mane and strode toward his companion. "Actually I was too busy looking at Philia. She's quite lovely, you know, have you noticed round the eyes she has the look of Bagoas?"

"I think he's been bitten badly." Hephaistion said laughing thinking about Ptolemy's unexpected confession to him and Alexander's reaction to it. He had figured it out when he'd caught a look cross between he and Ptolemy. A bit of arm twisting, actually a wrestling bout with Ptolemy the loser had gotten the truth out. Rather than being upset, Alexander had crowed about it until Ptolemy had sunk off grumbling and throwing Hephaistion dirty looks.

Alexander looked up into the open sky and sighed irritably thinking of Ptolemy's recent concerns. He'd never gone anywhere before without the Seven, the Royal Guard, it was actually, unthinkable and somewhat irresponsible of him, but he hadn't wanted anyone with them tonight and had ordered his private guard, all save Hephaistion to stay at the palace. They had raised an ungodly fit, and refused to obey his command. The only time he had ever known any of his officers to willingly defy him. They had reached a compromise, the Guard, along with a larger contingent were guarding the outer perimeters of the Gardens. "I know Ptolemy's concerns, but I'm not alone, I have one of the royal bodyguard with me, you're here, aren't you. I'm safe enough."

"Yes, but who'll protect you from me?" Hephaistion teased as he grabbed Alexander by the ankle trying to throw him off balance. Alexander just laughed and answered, "You, I can handle."

"Really? Shall we see just how well?" Hephaistion sat up licking his lips his eyes dark with sensual desire.

Neatly with a smirk, Alexander managed to sidestep his extended arm. "Ha, not tonight, tiger."

"Tiger!" Hephaistion fell back laughing. "I am put in my place well." Alexander leaned down and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. '

"Oh, I think you know your place quite well, very, well." His eyes glittered with emotion as he answered Hephaistion's smile. He sat down beside him and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Poor Ptolemy he did look quite upset when he saw us. There he was the lovely Philia on one arm, delicious Niobe on the other and beautiful Andromache hanging on." Alexander said, "Yes, to guard me tonight he'd have been giving up a lot. I just couldn't let him make that sacrifice."

"He didn't look to be suffering," Hephaistion laughed as he handed him a wine cup. "With that company I think he'll happy enough. I doubt he'll mourn unfulfilled wishes."

"Yes, Ptolemy…. and Bagoas? I'll have to speak to Bagoas. I'd never…"

Laughing Hephaistion set his wine cup aside. "You mistake me it's all Ptolemy's fantasy. You know Bagoas would never forsake you for another."

"Ah," was Alexander's response as he stretched out beside Hephaistion. "I'd never guessed Ptolemy to be a boy lover. He has always been the consummate lover of women, like Krateros. Now take Krateros or Eumenes. Those two - the parties, the flute girls, the acrobats, remember that girl with the snake? Ah, yes, Krateros, he and –"

"Those assholes, if you continue to speak of them I will be force to assume my duty with the Guard tonight. You sleep alone." Hephaistion commented dryly. "

"You would not be so cruel to me."

"I would do you mention Krateros or Eumenes' names again. You are the one being cruel." Alexander had the good grace to look ashamed for a moment, at least.

"I apologize." He kissed Hephaistion to show how contrite he was. "My point was like Ptolemy, they all are all besotted with women. Grant you a beautiful woman is a joy to behold, like a fine cat, but one must beware the claws and the occasional howling fit."

"Like Roxshanna?" Hephaistion laughed while Alexander shook his head slowly.

"Remember what Aristotle taught us about women." Hephaistion nudged him.

"You did not seem so concerned with being corrupted when you saw Drypetis."

"Ah, but she is different. She is my wife and not to be spoken of."

"And mine is?"

"You married Roxshanna, we all warned you against it, but you would have none of it. It was her prodigious bosom that caught your eye. I was watching you. I know what causes your eye to stray. Stateria, Parysatis, they are different. Like Drypetis, they are suitable."

"Oh, unfair, you well know my reasons for that alliance. I was not guided by my lesser urges as you suggest." Alexander frowned and poked a hard finger in Hephaistion's hard flat stomach.

"Perhaps, time will tell, will it not? You did spend a good amount of time with Stateria, while last in Susa, and less with Roxshanna. I noticed.

"I also spent time with Parysatis."

"Not as much."

"True, she has very little bosom." Alexander's eyes were twinkling. "Drypetis has a very healthy one; she also has lovely hands and feet."

Hephaistion stiffened for a moment his breath caught in his mouth and turned his eyes wide. "How? When, did you notice such things about my wife?"

Alexander began to laugh. "When we have had audience with she, Stateria and Sissygambias. Really, Hephaistion you cannot have failed to notice.

"Of course, I have noticed, she is _my_ wife. One to be proud of."

"Unlike my Baktrian she-devil?" Their eyes met and Hephaistion returned Alexander's earlier kiss.

"Oh, I suppose _she_ is not so bad in small doses." Hephaistion teased. He had spent many hours along with Perdikkas while on campaign with her and knew Roxshanna well. "How does she, have you been to visit her?" Alexander shook his head slowly, his eyes looking rather blank.

"Yes, I am the dutiful husband."

"When forced to it." Hephaistion lifted a brow in a suggestive manner and both men burst out laughing. "It was brilliant piece of work that alliance and it has earned you peace in Baktria, you learned well the lessons your father taught you, but you did not need to marry her."

"I am who I am, Hephaistion, you, better than most know that."

"Indeed." Hephaistion smiled and snuck a kiss. "I honor you for it. I knew you would marry her. I wish you hadn't, but I knew you would."

"Now, back to Ptolemy."

"Ah, yes, how could I forget him?"

Alexander's mouth started to curl as mischievous thoughts formed in this mind. "Naturally he can't have Bagoas."

"Naturally," Hephaistion agreed all the while thinking it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Look there, what's that… in the trees, see it?" Hephaistion pointed out a small deer springing quickly through the foliage not far from them. He called out softly mimicking a bird, but the deer fled swiftly causing a stir in the bushes as other animals followed.

"Now you've scared them all off. I wanted to see if I could get one to feed from my hand." Alexander complained. "Last time here I almost got a panther to come to me. I've some meat for it." He pulled a haunch of deer from an old hunting sack and crouched near the edge of the bushes creating a little trap with the meat. "How far in do you think I should go?" Hephaistion called out it was far enough or the panther might decide to have Alexander for supper too and how would he explain that to Ptolemy?

Alexander laughed, calling out that the cat would find him tough meat to sup on and no doubt spit him out, as he washed his hands at the water's edge.

When he returned to Hephaistion's side Alexander reached for his wine cup. "Where did it go? I just had it." He searched around the tawny skin for the missing cup.

"You mean this?" The gold cup embossed with crouching lions glinted in the moonlight like a star was held high in Hephaistion's hand.

"Give it here," Alexander reached out for it, but it was held back. "Hephaistion! Give it here, I'm thirsty!"

Hephaistion rose to his feet, towering over Alexander as he sat on the ground. "You want this cup, with this wine? You're quite sure?" Suddenly he froze. "What was that?" Stealthily he moved toward their pile of clothes and grabbed his sword.

"I heard it too. It was too loud for a deer." Alexander replied, in one quick motion he'd pulled his sword from its sheath and risen to his feet. They both stood alerted, but heard nothing more than a rustling in nearby trees. "It's probably the panther come for the meat, but you go there, I here." He headed off toward the direction of the sound, but neither found anything after a search of the area.

Hephaistion was wary and on guard. "Perhaps we should go back, Alexander." However, Alexander pulled him down next to him stroking his back to calm him. "No, I think it was just an animal. Let's stay a while longer. The Guard are around the perimeter of the Gardens. We're not completely alone, Hephaistion. We rarely get much time to ourselves. So, Ptolemy has a crush on Bagoas. I must think on this."

"I think it's a crush." Hephaistion said quickly swallowing down a mouthful of wine, hoping to draw Alexander from the subject. "Oh, don't worry, crushes are pretty things that burn hotly and then die a sweet death on the altar of memory."

"Ah, a crush," Alexander was quiet for a while as he lay back sipping wine. When he spoke again his voice was low and thoughtful and caught Hephaistion's hand in his. "I remember a crush I had on a certain boy I knew. It did me no harm, I think it did him none either," at this Alexander smiled at Hephaistion. "Yes, it burned hotly but never knew that sweet death. It became stronger and stronger until it turned to love and that is where it has lived all these years deep within the vault of my heart."

Deeply moved Hephaistion kissed the scarred and sun-browned hand in his. "He was a beautiful boy, who grew into a strong and splendid man," Alexander continued as he returned the kiss, "almost to my misfortune the most striking in all of Macedon. But he saw me and me alone, and from that day on I have always given thanks for him in my life. I love his red-gold hair that holds the warmth of the sun it," Alexander stirred brushing his fingers through Hephaistion's hair as memories rose and fell in him. "And his eyes, to look into his eyes is to look into the face of Eros itself. They are warm and deep and so very, very blue. And his hands," Alexander sighed contentedly, and laid Hephaistion's hand in his own. He stroked it and kissed each of his fingertips. "Slender but strong hands that can strike a man down in battle or give comfort and pleasure. I love his hands still. And his heart… his heart I love best." Alexander kissed Hephaistion and placed his open palm over Hephaistion's breast, "His heart is a gift, soft and loving, though many have hurt him, not understanding him they have hurt him, because of me they have hurt him, and I have hurt him, but it lies open to me still always giving, always unselfish, and is the only heart that lives true in mine, there is no other." He looked deeply into Hephaistion's eyes and shook his head, hoping he would read the truth there.

"You wound me, Alexander, with your love, you wound me." Hephaistion's eyes brimmed and spilled over. He turned away feeling to hide his feelings, but Alexander gathered him into his arms.

"Oh, Hephaistion, with my unkindness I wounded you; I took Bagoas to my bed, I know it pained you and you're still here, by my side. I've hurt you with my words, but you're still here, by my side. I care for Bagoas, Hephaistion, I won't deny that, but I love you irrevocably, deeply and only you."

"Alexander, I'll never leave your side, you know that. I can't speak the words… I haven't the touch of the poet as you, but I…." Hephaistion brushed his wet cheeks and took a breath as he grasped Alexander's arm tightly and looked up into his face. "You are my world, my life, Alexander. You know this. I love you, deeply, completely. There has never been another, nor will be. It has ever and always will be only you."

Alexander shook his head. "Yes. I know. And, you've always been here for me, always. As a boy I first learned I could count on you. You've never let me down, Hephaistion. I know there are times when I have, when I haven't been fair as I ought. Do you forgive me?"

Hephaistion's smooth brow furrowed, "What …Eumenes and the fray over the flutiest?"

"Yes." Alexander's response was soft, humbled. "I know now he sought to upset me and I didn't give you a fair hearing, my words hurt you. They were unthinking said in the heat of the moment. Your eyes I know like no others, they shine with love and burn when you are hurt. I know your eyes, I saw them burn that day. I've wondered Hephaistion is that why you went away so suddenly? You didn't say, I should have guessed, but you were suddenly gone and I was bereft without you, it was as though you had died. Please, never leave me again without telling me, please."

Hephaistion was silent, thinking about that distant day and all that had happened since. He knew he should tell Alexander about his death vision, but couldn't. Turning he placed a hand gently against Alexander's scarred cheek. "Alexander, it's past. I know you well enough by now. Yes, it hurt in the moment. I'll not deny that, but I know you, Alexander. You didn't mean it the way it sounded. So why dwell on it. I didn't after a day or two. We've said harsh things to one another often enough and know they weren't meant. Do you dwell on it often?" He was frowning now, and allowed himself to think about the other time Alexander has spoken condemning words. Words that implied a threat of death should either he or Krateros ever draw swords on one another again.

Hephaistion knew he could never allow things to again escalate as they had. Between the two of them, he and Krateros had nearly caused the army to mutiny. It had been a terrible time in the Indias and their foolishness had nearly cost Alexander everything. He had done the only thing he could, the thing that Hephaistion knew both he and Krateros would have done had they been in his place. Thank the gods that Krateros was in Macedon, far away from him. The price was too dear, for him, and for Alexander. So, he held his tongue these days and sometimes it was hard, when dealing with the likes of Eumenes and others, but he was bound by honor to do so.

"Perhaps more than I should and I can't take back what I said. You understand? But to command your death or Krateros', it would give me no happiness, no pleasure. I need you both too much, the same with Eumenes. Granted, he can be a pain in the ass, but he's worth it. You know this."

Hephaistion bowed his head knowing he must say what Alexander could not. "Yes, I do. He is a good officer, even though he's still a bastard." Alexander poked him in the arm and kissed him lightly.

"Yes, so is Krateros, at times."

Hephaistion smiled ruefully. "I would have done the same thing, had I been in your place. We drove you to it. I …well, my temper and stubbornness," he laughed self-deprecatingly, "they so often get the better of me, much to my dismay."

"I can't lose you, Hephaistion, I just can't. That was one part of the reason I sent Krateros back to Macedon. He will rule well there. He is a fair man, one could not ask for better as leader in the field. His men are loyal to him, they would die for him. Yes, he will do well for me in Hellas and then I can deal with Antipater and hopefully, things there will be soothed and we can turn our attention to other issues."

"Such as Bagoas and Ptolemy?" Hephaistion shouted softly when Alexander punched him in the arm. At length they settled down each lying quiet resting in one another's arms.

Silence settled around them – Hephaistion was thoughtful as he recalled again his earlier vision. Then he thought about the strange feelings of being parted from Alexander he'd experienced when he first got back… from where ever he'd been. He still could not recall where he'd gone and didn't know if the feud with Eumenes was the cause.

"There is something I must tell you, Alexander." Hephaistion's heart raced and his hands trembled, but he must tell him. "Alexander, I've…when we were …" the words died in his mouth. He couldn't say them.

Alexander turned, concern turning his eyes dark, "What is it?" Hephaistion shook his head and got up walking toward the lake. He couldn't do it, even though he knew he ought. He didn't want to hurt Alexander in any way.

"Hephaistion?" Alexander caught his arm and turned him round Hephaistion's face was ashen and it frightened him. "Tell me!"

"What… how would you feel? Oh, it's no good, I can't do it. Just know I love you, I love you," he cried out fiercely. Hephaistion's face was pained his emotions tormenting him, not wanting to speak of it any longer, he grabbed Alexander embracing him roughly, taking him to the ground. Alexander's desire, fuelled by his need to comfort him allowed Hephaistion to dominate him. Hephaistion kissed him and then again and again, each kiss growing in intensity until the passion exploded into lust and Hephaistion took his anger, rage, hope, fear, doubt and love, all igniting a burning fire and drove it unceasingly into Alexander's taut, lithe body. Only Alexander's soft cry of release brought his own and he fell, spent beside his lover's warm and still quivering body. Afterward, the rage gone Alexander gentled Hephaistion with kisses and soft caresses.

Hephaistion stirred a while later. He leaned over Alexander who lay sleeping, peacefully, his face quiet in the rays of the pale moon. He thought back on Alexander's words. They filled him with bittersweet emotion that spilled down his face and he looked up into the star filled night thinking, wondering about the sacred nature of love.

To be continued ….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Unfortunately, things take a turn for the worse in the Hanging Gardens.

* * *

The brittle snap of a tree limb and crunch of footsteps in the thick carpet of leaves woke Alexander. "Hephaistion," he shook him awake and motioned for silence. "You hear it?" He whispered. They reached for their swords quickly as the footsteps advanced now, firmly toward them. "That's not the footfall of fleeing animals. Nor do they call out." Hephaistion said.

"I know. They mean to harm us. How many do you think?" Alexander replied as he tossed Hephaistion his chiton and quickly threw on his. Hephaistion stood, listening, "About twelve or so, I should think. Let's not wait for them," Alexander ran quickly, noiselessly toward a thick tree. Hephaistion followed and positioned himself behind another tree. Suddenly the grove was filled with the shouts of attack. One man advanced on Alexander, the rest Hephaistion. Alexander tried to come to his aid, but he was being held off by his attacker who came at him ruthlessly.

"Alexander, Hephaistion will soon be dead. He's outnumbered."

"Kassandros!" With a savage shout Alexander's slammed his sword into Kassandros' slicing deep into his side. But Kassandros came back at him, laughing seemingly impervious to his pain. "Wound me, but you'll never be able save him." Alexander was afraid he was right. Hephaistion was a good swordsman, but he couldn't hold his own against eleven men. No man could. Screaming a battle cry Alexander rammed into Kassandros' violently and they both fell grunting and shouting. Kassandros strained and twisted under Alexander, he grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. His vision blacking as he fought for air, Alexander slammed his fist into Kassandros' face and heard his nose crunch. Kassandros' hands loosened and Alexander grabbed his dagger and stabbed him missing his heart by inches.

Hephaistion took out one man, and nearly a second when one came round to his side while another drew his attention and stabbed him in the side. He called out, "Alexander" and fell to one knee, still fighting. He was stabbed again as he gutted another, but it was too late, he fell face down on the soft green grass.

"Hephaistion?" Alexander yelled distraught when Hephaistion cried out, his body went tight with dread. "Hephaistion answer me! Oh, gods," Alexander screamed desperately "answer me, Hephaistion!"

"Alexander! Hephaistion!"

"Here, here, Ptolemy!" Alexander yelled loudly in answer to Ptolemy who with sword drawn came running into the clearing with several bodyguards. It was over in minutes.

Frantically, Alexander ran to Hephaistion, shouting as he pulled him into his arms. "No! No! No! Oh, please Zeus, No!" He screamed so loudly his voice echoed throughout the clearing and all manner of birds and animals took flight joining with Alexander's deafening shrieks. "Hephaistion, Hephaistion!" He shook him, begging him to speak, imploring the dead man in his arms to open his eyes, beseeching the still limbs to move. "Gods, gods, NOOOO!" Alexander roared as he fell on Hephaistion and lay, sobbing beyond heartbreak that would not be consoled.

"Don't touch him, no one touch him!" Alexander howled his grief. He would not move from Hephaistion's still form even when Ptolemy tried to pull him away. "Touch him and you die!" He raged, his voice shaking with the body in his arms.

Bagoas and Setapas ran into the clearing. Bagoas face went white at the sight before him. "Oh, no, no, no, I have failed!"

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Continuation of Chapter 23...

* * *

The world that was centered in Babylon was dying. The legendary hanging gardens, Babylon's leafy, flowered paradise had became a bower of grief. No animal tread its fertile glades, no bird sung in it deep mossy forests and the sweet roses that Alexander's own hand had tossed upon the grass were trampled by rough feet and splashed with blood.

At the sight that met his eyes, Bagoas fell to the ground and tore at his clothes and face with his nails; feeling the anguish on Alexander's face become as his own. His desire to ride into the dark countryside and hide among the scrubby trees and sandy plain grew stronger with each passing second. His thoughts were all heavy and inward as he blamed himself, perhaps if he were to leave everything would change, time would right itself and Hephaistion would still live.

"Oh, Setapas, this is failure beyond anything I ever thought. I no longer believe in the goodness of the gods! I fear not even your Isis can help us now." Bagoas cried.

From the gentle arms of Eros, Alexander and Hephaistion had been wrenched and beset by a bitter and vengeful Kassandros. Alexander had serious escaped injury, but Hephaistion, who had fought bravely as Patroklos at Ilium had succumbed in an unfair fight, mortally wounded. He had sent two of his murders down to Hades, but that did little to comfort his sorrowing Akhilles.

Pulling the dying Hephaistion behind the thick trunk of ancient cedar tree Alexander was holding everyone off with his sword. Friend and enemy were alike now. His rage was fearsome and knew no boundary and many called to mind the fate of the King's late friend, Black Kleitos and stayed back praying to Zeus for intervention, for surely the gods would not abandon the King now so sorely wounded at heart.

When one of the bodyguards, Menes, tried to beard his way toward him, Alexander had slashed out with his sword injuring the man in the leg. But Menes, a kind, hardy warrior and King's man held nothing against his sorrowing leader. Indeed, he along with Ptolemy, Nearkhos, and the others had turned their anger on the remainder of Kassandros' men and slaughtered them outright as sacrifice to Hephaistion's spirit.

Bagoas felt rough hands pulling at him, "Come now, Bagoas! UP!" Setapas wrenched at his arms, his voice uncommonly fierce and his large, kohl lined eyes flashing hotly. "We will not fail if you do as I say, but we must get the King away from Hephaistion. Now, there is no time to lose!"

Guilt stung him and Bagoas turned upon Setapas angrily. "How Setapas, Hephaistion is dead! Can Isis bring back the dead! Is her magic that powerful? It is foolish to believe in mercy in this world. There is none!"

Setapas drew himself up to his full height of six feet he could not give way to the temptation of overwhelming grief that was invading the Gardens. With keen, quick eyes he took in the situation around him, it was failing rapidly. The King was lost in his grief, and Setapas feared for his mind. The King's bodyguards seemed stunned and were wandering around muttering and whimpering like school boys who had lost their master and can't find their way home. Even the very air they breathed seemed tainted by the tragedy. It was bitter and smelt strongly of the sweet, sickening scent of freshly spilled blood. Setting his full lips firmly together he spoke, "Yes, Bagoas, she can. Isis is Mother of all and unfailing. Gather your courage up! Come, now, help me!" He grabbed him and advanced on Alexander.

Alexander, ever vigilant awaited them and ordered in a voice weary with grief, "Back, go back. I want no one here, no one! Not even you, Bagoas! No one touches him, do you hear, no one!" He looked at Bagoas through eyes that had lost hope and said quietly, "You are released from my service Bagoas. You are young yet, there is much life left to you. You cannot stay here with the dying, go, just leave us be." Alexander's face was drawn and colorless as Hephaistion's and splashed and streaked with blood and his terrible, bitter tears. He looked dreadful. The finger marks from Kassandros' hands around his throat were starting to turn black against his pale skin. Alexander's eyes showed a soul that had gone, vanished, wondering alone through the shadows of the dark world men fear in their worst dreams.

Bagoas' tears fell afresh. He knew Alexander must be pulled back from the edge he was teetering against. He had long been prepared to die for Alexander in whatever manner necessary. His death, if needed might serve his King and thought now, if I die, but it helps Hephaistion come back to him, my life will have been well lived. If only he had not interfered. In trying to bring Hephaistion back to Alexander Bagoas had condemned both Alexander and Hephaistion. Now the worst had come and there was no reprieve, only the promise of long days ahead watching his beloved King slowly pine away until his mind and glory were lost.

Setapas bit his lip, and closed his eyes, willing back his pain and sorrow. The King's grief was heartbreaking to see. If he did not help him soon, he knew Alexander would go mad. He moved carefully, slowly before the tree where Alexander and his beloved burden lay. Both he and Bagoas prostrated themselves on the bloody ground. Setapas could feel his heart rise in his mouth, so great was his fear, but he knew Isis would not fail him now.

Setapas addressed Alexander in his guise as of the Son of RA, "O _paidios_, Horus Alexandros, Ruler of the Double Crown, Golden Horus, Beautiful Lord of the Two Lands, Chosen of RA, Beloved of Amun, Endowed with Eternal Life. I come from your Father. He grieves to see his son's sorrows. As his humble servant and that of his consort in Heaven, the goddess Isis, I beg to remind you as the son of Zeus-Amun that which the oracle foretold at Siwah is now come to pass."

Alexander's eyes were closed, his face pale streaked red with Hephaistion's blood. He was leaning against Hephaistion sobbing softly into his hair, but he looked up when Setapas spoke to him. "I know you. You were at Siwah, when I had the oracle." He spoke wearily, his words faint, but Setapas heard him.

"Yes, I am from Siwah, Son of RA, and can help you. Come with me now, let me help you, help Hephaistion, he will live again." Setapas answered solemnly keeping a careful eye on the sword in Alexander's gore spattered hand.

"He is dead, Hephaistion is dead. There are no gods so powerful that they can make the dead breathe again." Alexander moaned softly and placed his head on Hephaistion's still breast. "Just go, let me die, too." He lay still though his open eyes followed Setapas every movement who inched closer with Bagoas at his heels. He did not stir a hand, but simply watched them, as though already knowing those secrets of life and death that the living have not yet earned.

"I will not let a good man die and watch another, my brother and King go mad. Come, Alexander listen to Setapas." Ptolemy's voice rang out as he approached Alexander. "I loved him, too, many did. You cannot help him or yourself here, behind this tree crying like a child over a toy that has splintered!"

Alexander glared at Ptolemy and pulled himself upright. "You dare compare Hephaistion's life to a splintered toy! Ptolemy, were I not already so occupied I would spit you on my sword!" Enraged he stalked toward the irritant sword raised when Setapas signaled to Bagoas and they rushed quickly to Hephaistion.

"No! I said no one is to touch him!" Turning Alexander flew at them his hand seemed to rise of its own accord and his sword slashing upward at Bagoas' throat. Bagoas' great black eyes widened as he felt the bitter sting of the sharp blade, but met Alexander's glance proudly. "Kill me if you wish, Alexander, it is nothing less than I deserve, for all that has come to pass is my fault."

Alexander frowned unsure what had happened. He took a step forward, "Bagoas?" He gasped at the spill of bright red blood glimmering along the tip of the sword. His hand reached out and his fingers dipped in the great gash in the Persian's ivory throat. "Oh, no, no!" Alexander's hands shook and a wordless cry rose from his lips. He stood uncertain, the horrible, wild grief written in his eyes. "Nooo!" His howl rose up in the air like the circling cry of a wounded bird as he slumped to the ground his knees colored by the widening pool of Bagoas' crimson blood.

"My life for his…" Bagoas choked out as he stumbled against Setapas, his vision growing faint.

"Alexander! Alexander, what have you done?" Ptolemy raged as Setapas held Bagoas who had now lay silent, barely breathing. "Would you have us all die? We are all god cursed!" He gave a great scream of anguish. Alexander dropped his sword turning toward Bagoas.

"Bagoas! I didn't mean it, believe me, I never…" Sobbing wildly, Alexander wrenched him from Setapas grasp. Bagoas looked up at Alexander and then closed his eyes.

With a bitter moan, Alexander fell to his knees and pulled the bloody sword toward himself slowly he turned it tip side up until it rested beneath his chin. Nearkhos saw his intent and sprang forward, Ptolemy followed and they fought desperately to draw the sword from Alexander's clenched hands. "Don't you see, all of them, my father, Kleitos, Hephaistion, and now Bagoas…. I am a plague on those I love. Run from me before you too die. All of you flee my presence lest I call death's hand down upon you as well." Alexander sobbed as he struggled with Ptolemy and Nearkhos who finally resorted to clubbing his hands with their swords to get him to release his.

"Stop!" Setapas' shout stopped them, "Are we so cursed that we fight one another rather than save the dying? Enough of this! Attend me now before it is too late!" Both Ptolemy and Alexander were shocked by the accusatory tone in the Egyptian's voice. Ptolemy dropped his weapon and sank to the ground with a sigh. Alexander had pulled Bagoas' body over by Hephaistion's and thrown himself between them and was keening softly in the most mournful way his arms stretched out over them. Nearkhos saw this and pulled the bloodied weapon away and threw it to a bodyguard. Then he returned to his friend's side to stand over and protect him from himself.

"Help me, General Ptolemy," Setapas ordered briskly as he pulled a large, clear crystal from the small pouch on his belt. Gently he spoke to Alexander, Ptolemy could not hear his words, but the tone was firm and strong and Alexander soon released Bagoas to him. Setapas knelt at Bagoas' head and laid the crystal in the bloody flesh of his torn throat.

"What good is a piece of pretty rock? I know of nothing that will heal a sword slit throat." Ptolemy snorted to hide his bitter tears as he held Bagoas in his arms. His hand smoothed the silky black hair back from the smooth ivory skin, so still and warm. "Bagoas, Bagoas can you hear me?" Ptolemy prodded hoping that some answer might be gained from the closed eyes or the perfect lips.

He glanced to his right to where Alexander lay in Nearkhos' arms holding Hephaistion's body. He shook himself, thinking his eyes were tricking him then leaned down closer, no, it couldn't be… could the gods be that cruel? Hephaistion's hand had moved. Ptolemy closed his eyes and prayed. He beseeched Herakles and Dionysius, and Setapas' gods Isis, Osiris, Horus, RA; he begged for solace from any god who would hear his plea of help, and then opened them again. And his cry was answered as he saw the smallest of movements in three of Hephaistion's bloodstained fingers as they brushed against Alexander's arm. Ptolemy watched entranced as the fingers roamed weakly along the strong sun-browned arm. His heart racing he yelled, "Alexander, his hand moved. Look!"

His head rising slowly, as though in a trance, Alexander looked up, he seemed to have heard his words though and looked down toward Hephaistion's hands. For a moment he caressed them, kissed them solemnly and held one against his cheek. With the greatest of care he laid him on the grass and watched his motionless form. Ptolemy heard the swift intake of his breath and then his cry: "Hephaistion? Oh, Hephaistion!" He laid his head to the quiet breast seeking further signs of life. When he looked up his eyes were lightened by the promise of hope. "Yes, I saw it, the slightest of movements in the fingers."

A humming filled Ptolemy's ears and he looked down, Setapas was hold a chunk of pink crystal above the gapping cut in Bagoas' throat. A brilliant light filled the air around them. He gasped when he felt warmth rise from the light and looking down saw the torn flesh mend itself. He nearly dropped Bagoas in his fear and awe. "This is witchery!" He gasped and watched as Bagoas' black lashed eyes fluttered and then slowly opened. He nearly dropped the Persian in his fright. Ptolemy never felt such terror, not even the in the midst of battle. He hands shook so badly he pressed them tightly together and it was then that Bagoas opened his mouth and a sigh issued forth. He looked up into the startled, wide blue eyes of Ptolemy and smiled.

Ptolemy tried to speak in a voice that wouldn't obey him, "Alex…" he cleared his throat. "Alexander!" He whispered loudly drawing the wild blue-grey gaze on him. "Bagoas lives!" Before either man could utter another sound Bagoas pulled himself upright. Alexander stared at Bagoas unbelieving what his eyes told him. However, he knew the power of the gods and met Setapas' stare and with a nod of his head released his precious Hephaistion into his care. Sure that Hephaistion was safe he pulled Bagoas into his arms and sobbed resting his head on Bagoas' shoulder begging for his forgiveness.

"Do not, Alexander, do not," Bagoas spoke softly stroking the golden mane. His own eyes which had just minutes ago closed upon the delights of the earth and hastened toward Paradise now drew upon the man in his arms. "Alexander, I would die a thousand times for you, no cost is too small." Bagoas murmured against the bright hair that his tears were dampening. "Do not blame yourself it was I who caused all this to happen."

Alexander swallowed, brushing away tears and looked into Bagoas face slowly shaking his head. "No, your hand did not draw my sword or cast it down upon you, it was my own. But, this miracle… that you are here now, alive again, your throat…" His long fingers found the fresh unmarked skin. "This is the work of merciful gods, the Egyptians. I believe now Hephaistion will be brought back to me." He would have none of Bagoas' protestations about being the cause of such despair and finally in order to quiet and comfort the young Persian agreed they would speak later. He held Bagoas tightly within the circle of his arms murmuring sweet words and kissing him until he felt certain Bagoas would not leave him again.

Bagoas and Alexander were surrounded by the rest of the bodyguard who all wanted to see the miracle of the Egyptian for themselves. They stood in awed, respectful silence around their King and his Persian favorite, forming a protective circle. Some of them brushed their hands against the Persian's black hair, as though hoping to draw some power from it. Ptolemy smiled and then flushed red when Bagoas leaned over and planted a full, warm kiss on his lips. He found the dancing black eyes studying his and he met them shyly and tried to duck his head when Alexander pulled him close and kissed him also.

Setapas, mindful that all threats of further violence were stilled threw himself by Hephaistion. Much as he would have liked to have hugged the young Persian he knew the man lying before him deserved all his attention. Alexander watched carefully as Setapas put the feather in his hand before Hephaistion's mouth. At first there was no movement then with an almost tormenting slowness, the feather bent. With a little cry of relief Alexander promptly slumped over the prone form of Hephaistion unconscious. Bagoas pulled his limp body of Alexander into his arms. In the darkest hour of the night, Bagoas sat on the damp, beaten down grass and rocked his beloved King in his arms and kissed the beautiful bloodstained face and hair.

"We must get Lord Hephaistion to the Temple of Isis. The breath of life is low in him, we must make haste. There is no time to lose." Setapas rose and gently placed the still body of Hephaistion into Alexander's waiting arms.

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Alexander, Setapas, Ptolemy, Bagoas take Hephaistion's body to the temple of Isis hoping for aid.

* * *

"He's cold, Bagoas, help me warm him." Bagoas turned at Alexander's words. Indeed, Hephaistion's lips bore a bluish cast. Having no horse blankets or extra cloaks because it was a warm night Bagoas took off his coat and cloak and leaning from his horse covered Hephaistion as thoroughly as he could. Alexander fussed like a wet nurse as he rearranged the covering over Hephaistion, whispering in his ear and kissing the unconscious face.

Bagoas kept watch over Alexander as they trotted through Babylon's quiet streets. Alexander still seemed to exist half in a trance world, but seemed content enough as he held Hephaistion. He seemed to shake it off as they neared the temple grounds.

They walked through a large hippo style hall with its hundreds of sky reaching lotus headed columns until they reached a small, dark room in the midst of the temple. Day light fought its way into the dusky interior where it mingled with scented shadows. The air in the temple seemed to integrate their fears and dissolve them in the quiet candlelight. The glint of gold dazzled their eyes once they became accustomed to the darkness. Peering out at them, from their high pedestals of marble were the great animal headed gods of Egypt, Isis, Osiris, Anubis, Thoth and Horus. With strange eyes in their odd faces these gods bore down upon them, their gazes telling of ancient secrets even when the world was young. Alexander, who had been in the most sacred precincts of a temple before wasn't as nervous as the others, but he too seemed awed. They were in the presence of the oldest magic on earth. Ptolemy, Nearkhos and most of the Royal Guard having been with Alexander in Egypt was familiar with the sight before their eyes, but the others, who had not gone to Siwah simply stared open mouthed at the golden gods and their strange half animal, half human form.

"Lay him on the altar," Setapas instructed as he disappeared into a door behind the great lapis blue stone. The lapis altar gleamed dully from the light of the many braziers and candles. Setapas came out quickly, three older priests followed, one so ancient, Bagoas was sure the man must have been alive in the days of the founding of the Persian Empire. The priests were dressed in bold leopard skins and the linen kilts of their homeland. Their bare shaven heads shone like onyx in the faint light.

The most antique of the priests anointed Hephaistion with precious oils from a small flask and set four jars about him. The jars appeared heavy and glinted with gold. They were decorated with the pictorial Egyptian glyphs that covered the surface of the entire temple. They arranged the jars just so, two at Hephaistion's head the other two at his feet.

Nearkhos and several of the others muttered questions about the contents of the jars and what they would be used for.

"Canonic jars," Bagoas told them, he remembered all that Setapas had told him and explained it. "They hold the mortal remains of the great god Osiris. It is through Osiris that Hephaistion can be restored to life." Bagoas held his breath thinking of Hephaistion's wounds which were so much deeper, thrusting at the very life of him. He had also not been revived as quickly as he, Bagoas had who had been brought back to life within a few minutes after being struck down. He grew quiet as Setapas and the other priests began to chant.

Suddenly a brilliant illumination rose outward from the heart of the altar and enveloped the still figure of Hephaistion. That singular glow enfolded him so completely that he seemed to disappear. A tall, slender, figure rose from the illuminated midst. She seemed to float outward from the mist, as though it had given birth to her. Her steps light, almost ethereal barely skimmed the marble floor her jeweled sandals tapped faintly upon. Her bejeweled hands lightly gliding along the air above Hephaistion, drawing upon it waves of motion that from that source grew brighter still and seemed to hum. Her voice raised up in a chant was that of the Universe itself, soundless, effortless, ageless yet holding every rhythm and heartbeat in its cadence and the soft, melodic alto.

The woman became the movement, the pulse of a million, million hearts as her form dissolved into a brighter light. The light moved from the altar until it surrounded Hephaistion completely. Then the woman formed again from the emanation and moved toward Alexander, her arms embraced him, engulfing him in a blaze of luminous energy that the others shielded their faces from. A single heartbeat filled their ears, it grew on, it's rhythmic beating invading and filling every space of each person present. It became their breath and filled and expanded countless molecules with energy.

For a moment there was nothing but the heartbeat, that singular, loud presence that conjoined all those present into one. Its universal radiance beat down upon them and they sank to the floor, stunned.

For the length of several breaths no one spoke, the air was still electric with the energy of healing then one of the old priests burst into tears and gestured with his hands toward the air. "Isis came, our sacred Lady herself, she came to us." His stunned face then turned toward the altar and he sank down with a great cry. Standing next to it was Alexander, his face, his hair transfigured in a blazing halo of fiery light. As he walked down from the altar the very air seemed to crackle around them, and the priests cried out and threw themselves before him, crying out that Osiris again walked upon the earth.

Even Bagoas stared in awe at the man he had known for so many years. This was not his Alexander, but the god himself. He prostrated himself his heart beating fearfully as he watched his King come closer.

"Bagoas get up," he felt Alexander's arms draw him upright. "Don't bow to me." Quietly Alexander pulled each of those present to their feet. Ptolemy and Bagoas' eyes met, but not a word was spoken as they watched the transfigured King. Bagoas knew then that what Setapas had said had come to pass Alexander was now immortal. He watched the other men in the room as the King; 'no' he corrected himself, as the god touched them.

Alexander sank down before the golden statute of Isis and raised his hands in prayer. The others followed his manner. Their voices, a sea of rising and falling tide of adoration filled the dark chamber and it seemed again alight but this time with a gentle, rosy glow. Time had no place any longer and only the love of Isis reigned embracing them all with a warm, gentle presence.

For himself as he watched his King and the others present Ptolemy knew he would worship the Egyptian goddess for the rest of his life. He had seen many strange and wondrous things in his years, but nothing like this. He eyes and thoughts turned toward Alexander, whose still form was wrapped in that transfiguring embrace. He could guess now what the oracle had told Alexander at Siwah and was awed by it. He knew he was in the presence of the divine.

Then from the darkest corner of the room came the pale incandesce of candlelight lambent on human skin. Alexander hastened to his feet and stood unmoving as Hephaistion walked from the shadows toward him. All were stunned they remembered the stillness of Hephaistion and his great, terrible wounds and the unchecked gushes of his bright red blood that lay back on the ruined grass of the hanging gardens. The man walking toward them now bore no such wounds his flesh was smooth like polished marble and firm without tear or cut. His color was rosy and fresh, his eyes clear and blue like a summer morning. His step firm, not waving as one with a wound or illness, he was whole again, but more than new. A gentle glow was suffused about him as well. Not nearly as brilliant as that around Alexander, but softer yet strong. And the air about him hummed with the vibrancy of life.

"Where is she?" Hephaistion's voice was soft, as he looked toward the great altar stone his blue eyes hopeful.

Setapas knowing whom he sought smiled as he exchanged looks with the other priests, "She has gone."

"She spoke to me, her voice was beautiful. It took me far away from here, from the pain, from my fear. That beautiful lady, her name, I hear it but cannot recall…" Hephaistion's face was tranquil bearing still the memory of gift from the goddess' hands.

"She is Isis, Queen of Heaven." Setapas answered him as he rose.

"Will I see her again?" Hephaistion asked.

"Perhaps, if it is Isis' will." Setapas watched the King, who seemed spellbound by the miracle of the walking, breathing Hephaistion.

"Hephaistion?" The wonder in Alexander's voice drew the deep blue eyes toward him. Hephaistion cried out and rushed toward him clinging to Alexander tightly. Alexander pulled him into his arms with a great cry of joy. At first he held him, tightly, rocking him in his arms whispering into his long, soft hair. Then his hands came alive and flew over Hephaistion's face and form, reacquainting them. His tears flowed unchecked down his face, he was on fire still it was as though the goddess herself had touched him with her radiance and it lay kindled deep within, renewing Alexander, bringing him back to himself. He would not separate himself from Hephaistion even when the priests came to take Hephaistion to the sacred lake for the ritual bath. Alexander stood by him, his safeguard. Then with his own hands he took the sacred food the priests set before him and fed Hephaistion wine, bread and fruit. The other priests offered Alexander a great cup of wine to bless and they handed it around to the others to partake in.

Setapas studied the enraptured Alexander he was still in communion with the goddess. He turned and spoke to Setapas and it was slowly as though in a waking dream. "She has spoken to me before, Setapas. At Siwah only then I did not know who she was and the gift she would offer." Setapas only smiled and bowed low. He more than anyone present save the god himself knew of those gifts. The other priests also bowed before the presence of the god and offered their submission.

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Follows Chapter 25 directly

*The equivalent to our Sept/Oct.

** The equivalent to our May/June

* * *

Bagoas could feel his body still trembling. It hummed with the energy of Isis' healing power. He sat back satiated with food and closed his eyes. Save for Hephaistion and Alexander, he and Setapas plus the three priests were the only one's present in this small inner room behind the sanctuary. It was not quite as dark as the outer precincts as it was well lit by lamps and candles. It smelled of beeswax, frankincense and freshly roasted meat as they had just finished a meal. Ptolemy, Nearkhos and the other bodyguards stood outside the temple precincts. What was being discussed was better known by few.

"No, I will not have him separated from me, never again!" Alexander's voice forced him back to the present. He frowned, Setapas and the priests were arguing with Alexander, whom Hephaistion was restraining, but not too much, with his arm. "Why, why does this have to be? Explain this to me!"

Bagoas sighed and rose from the bench on which he had been perched. This was his doing and he must bear the responsibility of the telling and Alexander's temper. "Setapas," he shook his head at his friend and pushed his way toward Alexander who was pacing agitatedly about the small chamber. His energy was filling the room up quickly and Bagoas felt it would stifle them if he did calm him. "I will tell him…everything. It is time." He filled his wine cup took a large swallowed and bowed before Alexander who studied him with eyes that seemed to only just recognize him, so upset was he. "Please, my King, I must speak with you, and Hephaistion. I have something you both must hear, and…" His voice faded away when Alexander his brow furrowing scowled with what seemed impatience.

"You would rather I sit than pace like a wounded lion? I'll not harm you again, Bagoas." Alexander put a gentle arm about the younger man and allowed him to lead him back to his chair. "Forgive me my actions, you do forgive me, don't you Bagoas?"

Bagoas sighed deeply, "I think it is rather for you and Lord Hephaistion to forgive me." He turned to glance at Setapas who urged him on with a nod of his head.

"Alexander," he began and then stopped, how to do this…..? He turned to Hephaistion. "Hephaistion do you remember you spoke to me of confusion as though you had been somewhere, but could not recall where or why?" Hephaistion shook his head. "Yes, but I think now I know." His face quiet and still grew grave. "I died, didn't I?"

Several exclamations filled the air, Alexander sat up and frowned. Bagoas put out his hand, "Yes, back in the month of your Hyperberetaios*, while we were in Ekbatana you caught fever, it was quick and unexpected no one thought it serious, but after several days you died." He looked up at Hephaistion the man's eyes were wet with tears of remembrance. "Yes, I recall it all now."

He turned to Alexander, and spoke so softly Bagoas almost missed his words. "I heard you crying over me, but I could not speak, I was already on my way, but your grief I heard it in my heart. I didn't want to leave you, Alexander." He caught up Alexander's hand in his, both were trembling and Alexander brushed back fresh tears and bit his lip against them.

"I think I can remember it now, too. I came too late. I was at the Boy's games and you'd already…" Alexander fell forward in his chair with a great sob, his hands in his face, remembering. "Oh, gods, Hephaistion, I, I, oh, gods." His shoulders shook with the sobs, and Hephaistion knelt beside him stroking his head to soothe him.

"Alexander, we are here now, I am alive again, and so are you, do not cry anymore." Hephaistion spoke gently to Alexander. "Go on, Bagoas tell everything."

Bagoas wiped his own eyes that were threatening to spill over, "Alexander after Hephaistion died it was as though part of you had died too. It pained me to see you so inward and sorrowing and knowing I could do nothing to ease your pain. I was afraid you might lose the desire to live, and in the end knew that only Hephaistion, himself could relieve your suffering. Ever since I've been a child I'd heard stories, legends and myths of the gods bringing people back from Paradise. So, I began seeking out each temple until I found a priest of Ishtar who would help me, and that is where it all began to go wrong. I was able finally to bring you back, but the cost was much too high, I fear." he looked up at Hephaistion, who shook his head.

"Yes, I remember that too." Hephaistion laughed and pulled back his long hair with one hand. "I was living a future incarnation when you found me. My name was different, too… Jerry, Jonathan no…."

"Jarred," Bagoas said, "you were an actor. Can you believe it, Alexander, Hephaistion an actor?" Alexander smiled and laughed a little, "No. Well, possibly at times I believe he has put on a mask especially when around certain individuals." Both men smiled at one another each knowing to whom the other was referring.

"But, Bagoas how did you know where he was and what he looked like? How did you know where to go, where to look? Do we change much throughout other lives? I do not know what to think of this, living other lives. I know Pythagoras did write of such things, but, well, it matters little what I believe, he is here, that is proof enough." Then he frowned. "Why was he not a warrior as he is now? Was he much the same in his person, the height, build?" He was filled with questions and Bagoas exchanged a knowing smile with Setapas if they didn't stop the interrogation they would never finish the story.

But Hephaistion himself came to his rescue, "Later, Alexander, tell the rest now, Bagoas."

However, Alexander stopped them as he drew Bagoas to him by the shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. "You did this for me, for my happiness?"

"Yes, my Lord, I would do anything for you, anything to make you happy, my Lord." He caught Alexander's hand and kissed it.

Alexander drew him close and kissed him, "You sacrificed everything for me, I cannot fathom it. I am truly overwhelmed, Bagoas."

"I love you, Alexander, you are my King." Bagoas said simply bowing his head and Alexander stroked the fine, soft black hair.

"Continue, Bagoas I promise not to interrupt you again."

"Once I brought Hephaistion back, you came back to yourself. Everyone could see the change. But, I became desperate, you see Hephaistion was only supposed to stay one night. But, after seeing how you were, that day we went hunting, you were as you hadn't been in so long, laughing, silly, so playful…oh, Alexander, I couldn't let him leave again and have you go back into yourself. I couldn't watch you die in front of me."

"That is when you went around inward and heavy, not smiling. I remember, I thought perhaps you were caught up remembering your past, and didn't know what to do to help you." Alexander said.

"Yes, after the hunt, especially after that boar got free and went after Hephaistion… Oh, Alexander I could see then, I had to do something. Hephaistion could not leave. So, I went back to Ishtar's priests, but what I learned was terrible. For Hephaistion to stay a greater price was asked."

At this Alexander interrupted him, "Bagoas, what price did you pay the first time? What cost did Ishtar ask from you to bring Hephaistion back?"

Bagoas gulped and looked down the around the quiet room, anywhere but to meet Alexander or Hephaistion's eyes. "My soul," He answered quietly. Hephaistion let out a gasp that was followed by Alexander's shout of anger.

"What? No!" Alexander turned swiftly to Setapas, "Can you help him? Your gods are much stronger than Ishtar, is there nothing you can do? This is unfair, for so great a love, to ask for such a price. It is not the work of heaven, but great cruelty."

The Egyptian motioned toward Bagoas, "Listen to the rest, my King, all will be told."

Bagoas continued, "I did not know what to do and finally in desperation, my courage failing… I," he stopped and looked toward Setapas who smiled gently urging him on. "I learned that each day Hephaistion would stay on this earth, your life, Alexander would shorten. I, I had to then make the choice between you, which would live, but I could not. I could not make that choice, for I knew that neither of you could live without the other." he shut his eyes tightly remembering the day he discovered this horrible truth. "I felt I had betrayed you, Alexander. My desperation grew and my courage failed, and in my weakness I sought to take my own life." He hung his head, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes lest they show the anger and outrage at his cowardly act. He felt a gentle hand on his face and opened his eyes to Hephaistion who smiled at him. He looked into those dark blue eyes, so like Alexander's and was at a loss.

"I cannot think of a more courageous person than you, Bagoas. You did this for Alexander, for the man we both love. You were willing to sacrifice your own happiness so that Alexander and I might have ours." He looked at Alexander and then back to Bagoas. "Alexander, truly you are blessed to have such a love as Bagoas'. When you first came here, true I did not think much of you. I thought of you as an irritation, something that would pass – a fancy of Alexander's. I did not give you much notice, as you may recall except the time I had Ptolemy secure you to quarters and questioned you. Yes, that was my duty to Alexander, I needed to know he could trust you, but I know I was rude, my crudeness was deliberate. Once, I am ashamed to admit I even thought of killing you."

Bagoas jerked back in his chair and gasped, startled. To hear thoughts so like those he'd first had when they'd first met was startling. He was also surprised at Hephaistion's confession of his feelings, especially in front of Alexander. He glanced over at the man, but instead of anger, those blue-grey eyes showed only adoration and some amusement. Bagoas could see he was enjoying Hephaistion's admission and the knowledge that his two lovers had fought over him, albeit silently.

"However, I knew I could not harm you, nor would I unless you had threatened Alexander's life in any way. However, as time passed, I began to see, that you felt as I did, and knew, that as I perceived in you, I knew I could not rob Alexander of anything he needed to live. Although sometimes when I was weary and sorely tried by own duties and cares, I felt anger toward you, as you were with Alexander and I was not, perhaps swaying his thoughts in some way I might not agree with, and as I'm sure you did of me, hoped you might meet with an accident." Hephaistion studied Bagoas' face solemnly; both men knew their inner thoughts were mirrored back at them.

"You see what problems your divine beauty has caused, Alexander?" Hephaistion turned toward him, but his voice was light and teasing and his caressed Alexander's fingers with his own. Alexander actually blushed as his gaze went from one man to the other. Bagoas could see he was uncomfortable. The thought made his smile, just a bit. "But I don't know if I would have done what you have done. Truly, you have great courage, little Persian." Then, much to Bagoas' surprise Hephaistion leaned forward and kissed him gently on the forehead.

Setapas, seeing that Bagoas was overcome by this unexpected revelation hastened to his friend's side to comfort him. He poured wine into Bagoas' cup and saw that he drank and then continued the tale himself. "I found Bagoas just before he tried to harm himself, and prevented it. Then he told me what had been done. I knew I could help him and revealed myself, as a high priest of Isis and Keeper of the Mysteries of Isis. I showed him the _Chronicles of Horus_ and also the power of Isis' when used for healing."

At this both Alexander and Hephaistion interrupted with anxious questions about the _Chronicles_, but Setapas silenced them both with his hand. "Later, we must finish this now." Bagoas watched, still awed by the power Setapas seemed to hold over even Alexander, but then he knew how much Alexander revered the gods and always respected their servants.

"We were on our way to tell you what had happened when we discovered that you had gone to the Hanging Gardens, and you know the rest until now." He stopped and took a long drink of wine.

"Now, what you don't know is that time is already righting itself, and when we step from the doors of this temple it will be as it was before Bagoas brought Hephaistion back. Only we few will know what has transpired and remember it. No one else will."

He looked up at Hephaistion meeting those fathomless blue eyes with his own dark ones. "You are dead, to all save those of us in this room, you died seven months ago. You cannot walk from these walls back into the palace it will cause great disruption." Then he turned to Alexander, who was already rising from his chair in confusion, and continued, his voice firm and steady, not betraying the trepidation in his heart, "Son of RA, great King, both you and Lord Hephaistion are now immortal. You will never die, but one month from now, in your month of Daisios** you must appear to die."

Setapas heard the gasps of disbelief and held his breath waiting for the outburst and was not disappointed when it came. Alexander's voice shook the walls, so loudly did he scream that his voice echoed off the walls and in the distance Setapas heard the shouts and footsteps of the bodyguard running toward them.

"How can that be? What trickery is this? All men die! Am I so divine that I do not bleed?" He ripped his chiton open to show the many wounds. "Cut me and I will bleed, I promise you." So saying he grabbed the dagger from his belt and plunged it into his arm. The blood flowed quick and red. "How can I be immortal and then die? I do not take kindly to being made a fool." Bagoas tried not to breathe as he watched Alexander's eyes spark furiously as he spoke to Setapas.

Bagoas knew what Alexander did not and ran between them. "Wait, Alexander!" He glared at Setapas, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. "Let me explain for Setapas. Alexander, you may bleed, but you will not die. Your body will not age this is what Setapas has told me. Neither will Hephaistion. This is the gift of Isis. However, you cannot appear to live forever. What you do not know, Alexander, what I learned when I went into the future to search for Hephaistion is your destiny. And in learning it, I found out you died at thirty-two, just a few weeks before your thirty-third birthday, eight months after Hephaistion's death." His eyes glowed and he smiled as he recalled the immortality of his beloved king. "Alexander, two thousand, no almost three thousand years into the future your name will live as strongly as it does now. The gods you and I worship today will pass away into the dust of time and memory, but you, Alexander, your name and deeds will not. The world you have created now, your empire, it…" Bagoas stopped breathless from the excitement as he remembered all that he had seen and learned in the future.

"You will live on greater than even the name of Zeus!"

"No! That is beyond hubris do not speak such a thing! Bagoas, never…do not speak such a thing!" Alexander shouted at him his body quaking with emotion. For a moment no one spoke and then the room was overcome by the shouts of Ptolemy and the bodyguard who ran in.

"Stop!" Alexander shouted into the maelstrom of confusion that ensued. He ordered everyone but Setapas, Bagoas, Hephaistion and Ptolemy from the room. "I want Ptolemy to know of these secrets, it is my decision." Quickly he brought the stunned man into his confidence. Ptolemy blinked his eyes several times during the telling, but remained silent. Then he fell into a chair and gulped down a cup of wine.

"Incredible! I'll not believe it, but I know it must be true. If I had not seen what I did just recently, Alexander, I would think you truly mad. Now, I think, yes, the gods have some greater role for you yet." He shook his head as though trying to dislodge any doubt from it. "I will keep my silence. But, how…?"

"The king must appear to die. There is no other way, and it cannot be in battle, it must be some way where we can control all that happens right down to where he is buried, which must be Egypt." Setapas said.

Alexander rose, pacing and then turned his eyes wild and brilliant with fire. He turned to Setapas, "Have you an herb that can make it appear I am dead? Ptolemy you will take my "body" to Egypt." They could all see Alexander was enjoying this. "There you will reign as Pharaoh, in Alexandria. You will protect our secret. Will you do this for me?" Alexander's eager face met the still stunned face of Ptolemy. The air was electric with excitement. Ptolemy swore at Alexander's feet he would do whatever was asked of him.

"But, Alexander, do you realize you will have to relinquish your dream of further conquest? And your empire, what will happen to it? With Hephaistion gone too, who will you give leave to govern the empire? Krateros is in Macedon, I suppose you can call him back…" Ptolemy's expression and almost drawn as they all were as they watched Alexander face this truth.

Alexander sighed deeply and ceased the pacing he had resumed. He fell into his chair, closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, why are there so…." For a moment no one spoke, then he leaned forward his eyes glinting with his restless thoughts. "You are right, that is a serious question. I cannot leave my empire unchecked. I must protect it. I must see that my people are cared for." He was up and began to pace, again, rapidly sighing often as he wrestled with the gigantic problem.

"Son of RA, I am sorry, but you must leave your empire and its peoples to the will of the gods. Even you cannot stop some things. The _Chronicles of Horus_ have already foretold that upon your death your empire will be divided. There will be war and it will seem to crumble, but you must believe me, Son of RA, what you have built will live on many, thousands of years into the future. That is your true legacy. Do not think of the small things now, but the future, which will be so much richer than you can imagine. Through you and your legacy the world will become far greater than you can ever dream. I promise you, Son of RA, you are as a father to the future of mankind that has never been seen before. "

In the end, after many, many hours of discussion that left them all drained a course of action was agreed upon. Alexander unwilling to part with Hephaistion for too long was in agreement when he learned he would be with him again in just a little over two months time. Knowing that never again, would his beloved be taken from him, he was more content to let him go, but not just yet.

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Alexander and Hephaistion say goodbye before parting for the last time.

* * *

A quiet room, lit by brightly burning candles, far away from the voices and bustle of Babylon, in the back precincts of the Temple of Isis was witnessing the goodbye of Alexander and Hephaistion.

"The only issue that bothers me is Kassandros. I would rather he die now, by my own hand. I want to kill him myself, slowly and very painfully." Alexander's teeth clenched as he thought about the man who had brought so much suffering to he and Hephaistion. Wisely Setapas had counseled Bagoas to speak nothing of what Kassandros would do in the future. It would enrage Alexander and might prevent their plans from reaching fruition. His hand slammed down on the small hardwood table spilling wine from the cup in his tight grip. "I would get much pleasure spitting him on my sword."

"I know, I too," Hephaistion said, his blue eyes narrowing at the image of the avenging Alexander running Kassandros through. It was an act Hephaistion would have taken much pleasure in watching. "Unfortunately we cannot torture him as we did Philotas. I feel there is much we should know from him. Just a few minutes with him that is all I ask." He spoke softly, but there was menace in his tone as he got up from the couch they shared to fetch the cold wine jug.

Alexander raised an eyebrow at that comment, but decided to let it pass. He had never been sure about torturing Philotas, who had been a childhood friend. It had been a bitter experience. But he knew Hephaistion's temper when unleashed was a sight to see and wished he could unleash it on Kassandros' for whom he had never cared. "We cannot, you know that."

"Yes, I know," Hephaistion accepted the truth of it. "As Setapas said everything has returned back to the way it was after my death." Hephaistion shook his head, as though to smooth out confusing thoughts. "It is still hard for me to believe I died and then once more just today and now I will live forever. I can only imagine how confused Bagoas must feel knowing he's immortal too. He seems more at ease with it than I thought he'd be."

"He has spent more time with Setapas, and that has helped him understand."

"You do not mind? They seem to be getting very close." Hephaistion asked watching Alexander closely.

"I do not own Bagoas any longer, nor Setapas, that is if anyone, god or man, ever owned Setapas. Now he is a fascinating man. You must speak with him, later, when we are well away from here, his is an interesting story. I will never not care for Bagoas, and I would grieve to lose him. I gave him the choice to stay with us, I didn't want to beg, but I hoped he would say yes."

"Ah," was Hephaistion's only comment.

Alexander smiled and stroked his hair, "Jealousy I see is flaring in those great blue eyes of yours. Hephaistion, no one ever will take your place with me. I love you above all else. I always have and always will. No one comes before you so take that sour look from your face. If you cannot tell that by now … well, I guess I'll just have to convince you somehow."

Hephaistion glared at him but it was an empty gesture and he ended up smiling. "Are my feelings that obvious?" He paced the small room thinking. "I am an idiot."

Alexander merely smiled, but it was a sweet smile full of understanding.

"There is too much happening too quickly. My thoughts jumble and I become confused.

I am much bewildered at these events. I think it is good I am going to the hill country. There I can seek some understanding of these events, for they truly confuse me." Hephaistion's said.

Alexander pulled him into his strong arms and kissed him hard. "Don't think on them now, only me." Hephaistion smiled his long fingers tracing along Alexander's firmly set mouth.

"Think on you, only you? Now why would I do that?" He teased.

"Because I command it!" Alexander shook him hard, and ripped off Hephaistion's embroidered chiton. His hand tightened in Hephaistion's long hair pulling his head back and ravished his mouth with his own.

"Oh, I am loathe to let you go." He moaned burying his face in Hephaistion's soft hair. He pushed him down under him, and took him, relentless in his loving. He took him - consuming him, memorizing every inch of his silky skin with the hot kiss of his tongue. They slid together, their bodies joining effortlessly, coming together in the hot frantic haste of lovers knowing their time is short, sharp and so very, very sweet. The bitterness of their parting was eased by the depth and joy of their loving. In the knowing it was not ending, but beginning again, forever.

Later as long shadows grew and slid along the length of the temple walls and night fell they rose from Eros' tender arms. Alexander busied himself with gathering provisions for Hephaistion's journey. This kept his mind comforted and focused.

"Think, Hephaistion, once this small time is over we will never be parted again. It is not nearly so long as other times we've been apart before."

Hephaistion smiled as he packed provisions watching Alexander. He thought back to the boy he first met and fell in love with, and saw now the glow of that child renewing. He leaned forward and kissed him. "Yes, for that alone I would die over again." Alexander shushed him with a swipe of his hand and smile.

"Never say that word again." Alexander shook his head. "Just think on it, Hephaistion, of the places we can go, the great sights we can see. I would like to go to the Africas and then perhaps we can catch a ship to the Pillars of Herakles, and from there to the Etruscan cities in Italy. I have heard much talk of them. I think that would be a good place to visit. Perhaps we can even find a war to join! Truly though what I should like to do most is visit Demosthenes in the dark of night and frighten the life from him. Especially if I am sure it is after I know he has heard of my death, now that I would dearly enjoy!"

Watching Alexander Hephaistion's lips curled into a smile of agreement, "Yes, that would be worth seeing." Again, like a great restless beast Alexander paced the small room, his blue eyes thoughtful. "That coward! I despise the man he is nothing but a snail crawling through Athens weaving his stinking trail of deceit and lies."

Hephaistion's face was grim for a moment watching him, thinking on the problems he had and continued to stir up for them. "I am sorry I ever treated with him on Athens behalf. He gets pleasure in telling his lies, they are most scurrilous. He deserves to be smashed."

"Preferably beneath my feet, too like so." Alexander laughed as he stamped a sandaled foot and ground the heel into the clean swept stone floor. "Only he would spread such gossip as has reached our ears, slighting our prowess with claims of womanliness. I will see him die a slow death one day, that he should insult me as such." Then he tipped his head to one side and studied Hephaistion with a glint in his eyes. "Tell me again, about his companion, the comely one he sent to treat with you on Athens behalf when we were in Egypt? I know he must have chosen him with a purpose."

"Alexander, that is long past, what causes you to bring this up now? Not that silly lie about us?" Hephaistion began to laugh. "Truly, it is because Demosthenes is a man with a tiny cock and not even a decent whore would fondle it that he spreads these lies!" Alexander began to rumble with laughter and Hephaistion slapped him on the back.

"Ah, but can you not imagine the joy he will have when he hears of my demise?"

"Ah, but can you not realize that you will have the greater joy for the trick being played on him?"

Alexander grinned at the thought. "Perhaps I'll send him a letter after I've died, would that not frighten him, perhaps even unto death!"

"So, true!" For a moment their eyes met and they smiled as only those who have longed been together and know the way the mind of the other works. Then Hephaistion sighed.

"Ah, but I will worry while you are here in Babylon. What if something goes wrong? Oh, Alexander, I will not be with you to protect you, should that happen, and Kassandros will be there. I know he cannot harm you, but I will worry until I see you again." He met the loving gaze of Alexander who reached for his arm and pulled him back down on the couch.

Resting his head against his broad chest Alexander spoke softly, "I will worry for you as well. I will not rest again until we are together. Besides, much as I know I'll be safe with Ptolemy and the others, I'd rather you were with me, now more than ever. This thing we do, now, Hephaistion, it is good for us, yes, but also frightening. I had never thought to live forever, except to reside Elysium with you."

"Nor I. I would be with you, say the word I'll work a way out to be there." Hephaistion promised and kissed the fair head in his lap.

"I wish…but, no, it would not be safe, and I'll do nothing to endanger you. Knowing you are safe and waiting for me will be my strength in the days to come. I will be safe enough with Ptolemy, Bagoas and Setapas. I used to think Bagoas was all beauty and grace, like a rare flower, but now I know better." He laughed, "He is truly a gift sent from the gods to us, Hephaistion."

"Yes," Hephaistion smiled conjuring up the dark eyed Persian. "He is more than that, Alexander, he is a true friend."

"And that is greater than any other gift the gods would gift us with, is it not?" Alexander smiled. "To have love, to know love and give it in return, what greater gift is there? Perhaps someday all mankind will come to know this."

Hephaistion didn't answer but smiled, thinking his own deep thoughts as he was prone to do.

"Setapas says he knows of a drug that will make it look as though I have died. We spoke of it briefly. It is the essence of a fish that when dried provides a powder that is used. The Egyptians have known of it for thousands of years. They powder part of this fish, the bladder I think Setapas said holds this ingredient. It is most intriguing I would like to find out more about it. It leaves one appearing as though dead, but still alive, but with no breath, movement or pulse. I wish I could write to Aristotle about it. He would find it most interesting!"

"Alexander, you never change, always some new thing to seek out and understand, to discover. But how will you feel leaving the challenge of battle, the quest for campaign? That has been your life for so long."

Alexander looked up into his eyes, his hand on his right breast rubbing the great knotted scar, his voice a bit resigned. "Perhaps it is time to take what the gods have offered. I do not speak of it often, but Hephaistion, sometimes I grow more tired than I can say. I know a man does not live forever and I have cruelly used my body, worked it as hard as poor Boukephalus. I miss him, still. My beloved horse, perhaps we can travel back to the Indias in the guise of explorers and visit his shrine."

Hephaistion merely smiled at the man he knew so well. He bent low to kiss the soft, moist lips that parted beneath his.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Hephaistion, anxiously awaiting Alexander's arrival questions Bagoas who arrives from Babylon.

* * *

The tree shaded villa, high up in the Zagros Mountains about seven days ride from Babylon was quiet, save for the off key singing of one of the slaves at work. Somewhere a horse was neighing and a dog barking, but that did not move him. Hephaistion paced restlessly from room to room, finally settling himself in the sunlight garden where he took his noon meal and spent the rest of the day. Life was simple here and at first he took pleasure in setting aside his armor and wearing a simple chiton and sandals again, playing the country gentleman. It was a pleasant place, with a charming, flowing blue and yellow tiled fountain. He tried to find some place to set his mind, but could not keep it from running toward that place he feared.

Yesterday he'd received a message - Alexander had taken the first dose of the Egyptian's drug along with other herbs that would mimic a fever. At first he had seemed beset by a light fever, and seemed to rally, then the second dose was administered and now, he was worsening. Hephaistion knew he shouldn't worry, Alexander was well protected, he'd received messages from Ptolemy and Bagoas both reassuring, but he knew that until he held Alexander within the circle of his arms he would not rest contented.

Footsteps tread lightly across the tiled marble floor toward Hephaistion. His breath caught in his throat, his thoughts crashing in on him as he looked up. It would be bad, something had gone wrong and Alexander…. He looked up into the tired, sad eyes of a travel stained Bagoas. His cloak, and clothes were caked with mud and his usually clean and beautifully painted face was dusty from the road.

He ran toward the Persian, but was stopped and breathed a sigh of relief when Bagoas' face lit from within and a smile drew his lips up. "It is finished. Alexander has died and Alexander has risen. He is a day behind me. I came ahead to calm you, least you hear anything that would worry you." Bagoas sank down gratefully into the chair he pulled up.

Hephaistion called for a slave to bring wine and food for Bagoas and went to see to his horse himself. He needed a moment alone to compose himself. The first look he'd seen in Bagoas' sleep deprived eyes told him much and much as Bagoas tried to sound positive Hephaistion worried. Why had not Alexander come himself now? Perhaps he was not well after his ordeal.

The last message was a week ago, its news was what he'd expected, still it had chilled him when he'd read it. Alexander had died just six days prior to that. _Alexander has died_. He would never get those words out of his head. They had haunted him for days. One night he'd risen from his bed awakened by his own cries. The slaves had done their best to comfort him, but knowing nothing of the situation, had failed.

Refreshed with drink and a light repast Bagoas started to speak and then his voice broke and he shook with great sobs. "I don't ever want to go through that again. Even knowing Alexander was not dead it was so terrible. Lord Hephaistion, I am glad you were not there. He was so still, so silent. I saw not a sign of life in him, not in his face, breath, eyes, nothing that could reassure me he still lived. Never have I seen him so, not even with his worst battle wounds. It was terrible. I did not need to fake my tears, they were true enough."

"Were it not for Setapas and Ptolemy…." he shook his sleek, dark head remembering. "And the army, oh, Hephaistion!" At this great sobs of sorrow shook the slender frame and Hephaistion pulled Bagoas to him, holding him close, soothing him as his mother had done when he was a boy with tender words and caresses.

"The men, their sorrow and grief, I could see it was breaking his heart. I feared at some point he would throw off our ruse, so much did that grieve him. His love for his men has always been his life's blood, but he held strong much as it pained him. I think it was a relief for him to fall into the drug's coma and forget what was taking place around him. His sorrow and pain were so real." Bagoas rose and paced about the sunny garden which was blooming with scented plants and buzzing with busy honey gathering bees.

"He has found a dog, a great furry golden creature. It came out of nowhere on our third day out, bounding into the camp. Sniffling and pawing it walked right up to him and sat down before his feet. He laughed and joked that it was a sign from the gods, a gift of goodwill and has named it Herakles. It is most strange, both Alexander and the dog have the same tawny, golden colored hair and those mysterious blue-grey eyes. I've never seen such an animal. He made sure I tell you." The both laughed at the Alexander they knew who loved animals and had frequently collected and gathered them into the great palaces of his empire.

"Well, now he can have all the dogs, birds, tigers, and elephants, whatever he wants." Hephaistion laughed relaxing just a bit. To hear about the dog was a good sign. For years after Peritas had died Alexander had refused any gifts of another pet that might take the beloved dog's place, but now this… it was a sign indeed, a good one from the gods and Hephaistion drew out a libation of wine upon the ground for the god in thanks. Seeing that Hephaistion seemed calmer Bagoas sat down on the tiled shelf of the fountain. The water was refreshing and the sound soothing.

Hephaistion turned his next question obvious in every bone and cell of his body. "How does he, Bagoas? Is he well enough, the drug, were there any ill after affects? Is he well enough now? I have been so worried, so terribly worried."

Bagoas cleared his throat and rose hurriedly. "Lord Hephaistion, please forgive me, in my haste I have forgot this most important thing." He pulled from inside of his coat a much crumpled letter. Hephaistion took it, his hands shaking, and fell into a private corner to read. It was the first letter he'd had by Alexander's hand since they'd parted.

_Hephaistion, _

_I am on my way to you. My "body" is on its way to Egypt, via a short trip to Macedon and I am on my way to you. I will explain all when I see you, in a few days time. Ptolemy will not be with me, he has gone ahead to Egypt to prepare things. I am sending Bagoas ahead with this letter lest you hear any untoward news and think I am truly dead. I await the sight of your face as I await the rising of Helios each morning, with great joy and eagerness. _

_Alexander_.

Hephaistion's fingers shook and hot tears of joy fell upon the heavy papyrus sheet with its quick message written in the familiar, impatient hand. He closed his eyes and clutched the letter to him, taking in the scent of the writer, breathing in his memory. "Who is with him, Bagoas, surely you would have had to travel nearly alone, so few know the truth."

Bagoas acknowledge his concern, "Setapas is with him. After the death and subsequent fighting over Alexander's "body" no one noticed three lone men setting out. Alexander wrapped his face and head in a clout and wore plain robes, acting as a wandering merchant, with Setapas and I as his servants. It was really quite easy to escape.

"Alexander a wandering merchant, is this I wonder a sign of things to come?" Both men laughed and smiled at the idea.

"There is more I am to tell you….ah, yes, you know, before you left Babylon, Ptolemy and Alexander had already arranged for much of the wealth to be transferred with Ptolemy to Egypt. It is there now, safe in Alexandria. You will find him not much changed, truly, my lord. He looks well enough, while the drug was on him, truly he looked terrible. He is perhaps a bit thin and tires a bit easily right now." He is much as he was after he took his wound in India, so very pale and thin, Bagoas thought to himself, but did not tell Hephaistion, who would see that soon enough.

"Setapas said it is the effect of the drug, but it will soon pass. He made me ride ahead to let you know, he feared you would worry." Bagoas shuddered remembering the pale, suffering man who had lain before him in the great bed in the royal bedchamber. He decided not to tell Hephaistion, it would only pain him, and he would not do that.

"I think perhaps he is more relaxed than I have seen in many years. The drug and its terrible effects are passing from him now and we fed him up quite well and kept him resting until he was well enough to move about, as soon after that as was possible we left. Oh, I forgot, we took him to the temple of Isis as soon as we could safely move him. Thank the gods the Egyptians handle all the mortuary arrangements it would have been hard to do this without their aid. The other priests would never talk they are sworn guardians of the Mysteries of Isis. It is their very life to speak out."

"Yes, I imagined that was so. Oh, I will not rest until we are well away from Babylon, out of the area completely." Hephaistion murmured restlessly as he studied the letter in his hands again. "Did he say anything of where he wants to go first?"

"Yes, to Egypt, I think he mentioned Siwah and then perhaps Alexandria, I think it would be best, don't you agree? Ptolemy will be there with his army. You do understand all that will come about don't you?" Bagoas watched the other man quietly. He could see his eyes darken knowing the fate of so many whom he had lived with and fought alongside with for years.

"Yes," Hephaistion shook his head in agreement. "We will be safest there with Ptolemy and his army."

"Yes, already he and Alexander were planning their strategies against the others to keep Egypt for Ptolemy. It is a bloody time that is coming Lord Hephaistion. We are well to get away from here."

Hephaistion drew a deep breath fearing the answer, but he must know. "They are dividing already?"

Bagoas shook his head. "Yes, I fear it will be a dangerous time. Alexander is much vexed by this already and frets. Perdikkas will not have the strength to uphold what Alexander has left in his hands. He, he wants to send to Krateros, he feels he can trust him." Bagoas watched the other man carefully, he had been ordered to do this by Alexander. Both Alexander and Ptolemy felt they needed to bring Krateros into their ring of secrecy. Bagoas saw the brief glimmer of anger in the dark blue eyes opposite him.

"This is something I will speak with Alexander about." Hephaistion's voice was curt and sharp.

"Setapas has tried to tell him… Lord Hephaistion, please, Setapas said it would be best for Alexander to leave the disposition of the empire to the will of the gods. To do otherwise will only hurt him. You must speak to him he must be made to see reason. Setapas is very wise and knows whereof he speaks. I know he would not say this unless it was important." Hephaistion listened to Bagoas.

"Yes, I will. I think Setapas is right. Alexander must make up his mind to the life he wants ahead of him. It cannot be forever one of war." They smiled at one another, the most unlikely of friends brought closer by their great love for their King. "Well, as much as he can keep himself from it." He turned his face pale; Bagoas could see the question in it.

"We cannot do anything to aid anyone, not even Perdikkas, I know he was a good friend to you, as Nearkhos was to Alexander, but we must leave things in the god's hands." Bagoas watched Hephaistion nod absently, he turned his head away. He knew by the way he was swiping his hand across his face it was wet with tears. He and the princely Orestian had been good friends. It hurt him deeply to leave him behind as they had had to do with so many, including their wives and Alexander's unborn child. That was one subject Setapas had warned Bagoas to speak nothing of, and they had agreed neither of them would tell Alexander of his or his mother's fate, or the fate of his Lady Mother, Olympias.

Hephaistion swallowed and looked up. "Drypetis, can she, is she –"Bagoas shook his head and Hephaistion lowered his head and after a moment got up making some gesture and went away to be alone with his grief.

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Alexander and Hephaistion are reunited.

* * *

It was later that evening when Hephaistion showed himself again. He looked a bit drawn and sad, but smiled to show he was well. "It is hard is it not to lose so much knowing we can do nothing?" Bagoas merely shook his head and handed the man a cup of wine which he had left full strength. They supped and talked quietly.

"Bagoas one thing I am curious about, Setapas, how old is he?"

Bagoas was silent the truth was more than he had himself believed. Indeed upon first hearing it he had not believed it. "He has told me he is more than five hundred years old. That is all he will say. As he explains it he "died" long ago in an uprising against a Pharaoh named Akenaten. He told me about this Pharaoh, Alexander and he has been talking a great deal about Egypt. Pharaoh Akenaten believed in a god he called the Aten. Alexander is much interested in this concept. This Pharaoh died in his capital city called Armarna. His nobles rose against him and overthrew him. Setapas said it is worth one's life to speak of this Pharaoh in his land. All reference to Pharaoh Akenaten have been wiped out. He is as a traitor to the gods of Egypt."

Hephaistion was silent thinking on all this information. He could recall nothing of such a ruler in Egypt, but then their time there had not been long. It was a mystery and something about it interested him.

"Who do you think he is, really? He is a priest, yes, I will accept that, but there is something more beyond that, I think?" Bagoas said nothing, at first, as there was little to say.

"My Lord –"

"No, no more formalities between us, I think we have passed beyond that. I am simply, Hephaistion." Hephaistion slapped Bagoas on the back in a manner the younger man had seen companions do with one another time and again through the army. That touched him more than he could say. For the first time in a very long time he felt accepted into something that had longed been denied him because of the hand of Fate. With Hephaistion's simple gesture he felt that Fate had shifted something and allowed his circle of experience to widen.

"Thank you, my…thank you, Hephaistion." Then to cover an immediate sense of emotion he hurried on. "I believe he is more than a priest, Egypt is so full of mysteries, I cannot begin to eke them out. I only know he has been a rock for Alexander these last weeks."

"For that, he will have my everlasting gratitude. Perhaps over time we can winnow out the truth." His eyes were sparkling at the mystery. "I am most intrigued by him and the _Chronicles of Horus_. I wish to know more. I feel there are things before our very eyes that we do not see, but effect everything we do, things we should be more alert to, things if only we understood them, we might be worthy of achieving greater goals." He decided he might explore this forgotten, forbidden Pharaoh one day. Time would certainly not be an issue to keep him from such endeavors.

* * *

The next afternoon, Hephaistion was in the garden again, tying a small cypress sapling up to a stake. His chiton was soaked with sweat and he was about to take it off when he set down his tools and listened. Off in the distance was the sound of someone shouting. He knew that high, sharp voice. A great smile broke out on his face and he rose and ran quickly from the walls of the villa.

Alexander spurred his horse and raced forward at the sight of Hephaistion. Hephaistion's nearly pulled him from his horse his strong arms wrapping around Alexander and lifting him off his feet. He is much thinner. He will need more rest before we leave for Egypt. Hephaistion thought as he pulled Alexander close to him but the rest of his fears dissolved in happiness that left him speechless.

To hold Alexander close and know he still breathed was enough for now. It never failed to amaze him as he held his lover tight. Sweaty and filthy though Alexander may be; his chiton and mantle streaked with the road, he smelled fresh and clean. Maybe someday he would find out why this was so. He greeted Setapas whose simple Egyptian linen kilt and mantle looked much less disheveled than he'd expected and turned back to Alexander.

"Hephaistion, finally!" Was all Alexander could manage to say while he covered Hephaistion beautiful face with kisses and buried his face in the long, warm hair cloaking Hephaistion's broad shoulders. When their eyes finally met both wet with tears of joy and relief.

"Never, never again will I be parted from you, Hephaistion." Alexander's eyes closed as he leaned his shining head against Hephaistion's chest.

"Nor I, Alexander, never again," Hephaistion whispered his own voice breaking with emotion.

"I will see to your horse, refresh yourself. Setapas, I have called the slaves to bring food. You must be hungry and weary after the long ride. Knowing Alexander you were no doubt up before dawn." Bagoas had emerged from the house and laughed and went along to the garden with Setapas leaving Alexander and Hephaistion alone in the house.

Setapas grinned and gestured toward the house, "I think they will be much taken up with one another's company for a long while."

Bagoas' laughed knowingly. "Perhaps this time tomorrow they will show themselves.

"So, how do you fare, Bagoas?" Setapas' long eyes sparkled as he gazed on the young Persian whose black hair shone like fine onyx in the bright sunlight.

"Well enough now that Alexander is well and safe and together with Hephaistion. Setapas, how can I thank you, truly, what can gift can I ever give you for all you've done?" Bagoas started.

Setapas stopped him with a laugh, "It was my destiny to serve the King, as it is yours."

Bagoas looked up at the Egyptian, puzzled, "But truly, now he will no longer need me. He has Hephaistion. Together…"

"No, he will always need you he knows that. Hephaistion may be his soul, but you are dear to him, my dear Bagoas, too dear to let go so easily. Do not fret he will return to you."

Bagoas smiled, his great eyes mysterious as they studied the handsome Egyptian. "I do not worry on that account. My love for Alexander will never diminish. Nor do I begrudge him his love for Hephaistion. They have both well earned their right to time together. Let us go out for a while. I found a lovely pool surrounded by the most beautiful flowers, lilies, roses…. it is a small paradise. Come, it is time we knew one another better." With the exquisitely sensuous smile and manner that had won him a king, Bagoas took Setapas' hand and they strolled from the villa's wide walls.

To be continued….


	30. Chapter 30

Final Chapter

We've reached the end of this long journey, so I thought we would peek in to see how are the reunited Alexander and Hephaistion are doing.

* * *

The daylight was waning turning the harsh white lines of the room that Alexander and Hephaistion lay in soft and blurred in the sun's setting golden rays. The air was humming, filled with the sighs of passion and joy.

"Has the rampant tiger been satisfied?" Alexander brushed a kiss across Hephaistion's throat and turned snuggling next to him. He reveled in the feel of Hephaistion's bare skin against his. It was like lying on silk, a rough, cool silk, but silk nonetheless. The room was cool against the outdoor heat and scented by the perfumed gums burning in a nearby brazier. The fragrance lifted upward, swirling about them, filling both their minds with the creation of memories never to be forgotten. Hephaistion was still trying to catch his breath. He smiled at Alexander, his eyes twinkling with mischievousness as he traced the outline of pale shadows against Alexander's skin.

"The tiger has hunted, but he is not triumphant yet, he still needs to bring down the lion."

Alexander gave a great shout of laughter and rose to light some candles. Filling the wine cups by the bed, he had barely time to gulp down a mouthful when he found Hephaistion's arm wound around his waist.

"Now the lion will be gentled." Hephaistion bent to Alexander's lips savoring their sweetness. His tongue plunged into the warm recesses of Alexander's mouth taking his moans of renewed desire between his own lips. Alexander's head was flung back, as though the sacrifice on an altar, his golden hair flowing over Hephaistion's outstretched arm. His face was flushed with ardor and his eyes half-closed as Hephaistion explored his way up the length of Alexander's arousal.

"Be still lion," Hephaistion snickered as he pushed Alexander's hand away from its seeking and he turned quickly, holding Alexander's taut body down with his own.

"How can I be still when you are sending me into such spasms of passion my entire body quakes? You are my tormentor." Alexander's voice trailed away as Hephaistion's warm mouth came down over him. He could do nothing but give himself over to Hephaistion's control.

"Tormentor, am I? Then what are you to me, my …."

"I am your beloved lion," Alexander teased cutting Hephaistion's breath off with his mouth. "And I rule you, you breathe when I say you may, you moan when I say you may. You turn my blood so hot I cannot think clearly." Alexander whispered as he rose over his lover pushing him down beneath the weight of his body. "Oh, Hephaistion I have missed you so!" He moved over Hephaistion slowly prowling his way up his long, hot length. His teeth sank into the smooth, sun kissed skin of his belly and chest and he smiled when Hephaistion's moan's filled his ears.

"Now you are mine," Alexander lowered his mouth to taste the salty, sweet heat of his lover's body. His tongue explored the stiff flesh in his hands and he whispered sensuously in Hephaistion's ear, "You will find your release when I say you may."

Hephaistion's body tightened at Alexander's touch, and his hands trembling with fire, sought Alexander's head, he gripped his fingers in the gleaming mane as the steely fingers tightened around him. Fire seared pushing him further toward delirium as Alexander rose above him. He rose too and caught his lover in his embrace. They rose and fell rolling upon one another until their limbs entwined and they came together, their bodies jointing tightly, hotly, Hephaistion pushing back against Alexander as he thrust into his lover's body. Alexander's moan filled his ears, Hephaistion smiled he could feel Alexander's hot breathe upon his neck.

Hephaistion gasped as hot straying fingers found him, played him, swirled along the rigid tip of his heat until the tingling began in his toes and ran the length of his spine, he moaned, and Alexander's thrusts came harder, faster, his breath panting in his ears. Hephaistion's body tightened down around Alexander, who threw his head back, shut his eyes against the exquisite pressure and clasped his hand tighter still around Hephaistion and thrust deeply finding the spot he knew so well that drove his lover mad to distraction he plunged again revealing in his lover's cries of pleasure.

They found their release, Alexander first, with a loud cry and one last deep, strong thrust before he poured his essence into Hephaistion's trembling body. Then Alexander's seeking hands brought him fully to climax his lips spilling the drawn out heated moan Alexander reveled in, as he shot his hot seed out over the warm hands grasping him. They fell together onto the bed laughing, panting, fighting for words and kissing.

So, did they live happily ever after? What do you think?

End


	31. Chapter 31

Present Day

West Coast of the United States

Ha, ha, here's the real ending to the story.

* * *

The door shut behind them, Alexander was speaking his face radiant, but his voice sharp with concern. "Did you see his face? Gods, Hephaistion, maybe we should go back. He didn't look too well just now, his face was so pale."

"Well, I think he was okay until you said, so politely 'Thank you for making the movie, I enjoyed it a great deal, but I didn't handle my charge at Gaugamela quite that way.' And then gave him the funerary statutes. There they were right in the palm of his hand, our faces in miniature staring up at him. I could have killed you then." His companion jostled him playfully as they strode toward a low slung black sport's car.

"I have to admit though I loved it when he first saw you. He kept saying 'You know it's uncanny how much you look like statutes of Alexander the Great. Did anyone ever tell you that you look like him?' " Hephaistion nudged him, "Your hair's a dead giveaway to anyone whose familiar with your statutes."

Alexander pursed his lips, "My hair is as it ever was, I wish you had not cut yours though." He reached out and played with the silky strands that lay along Hephaistion's shoulders. "You could sell it on _Ebay_ and make a million dollars." Hephaistion harrumphed in response and pushed his hand away.

"I just had it trimmed, it'll grow back, besides, I like to keep the fans happy."

"Your fans, yes, I'd forgotten all about them. I think you could have a bigger harim than Darius ever had if you chose, a hundred for every day of the year." Alexander made a silly face and rolled his eyes as he switched on the ignition and maneuvered the car from its parking place. "Gods, Hephaistion, I wish we'd had a fleet of these at Gaugamela! We wouldn't have worn all those horses out in the chase." He had the car up to 90 and then past 100 as he floored it along the open road. "You know if you took the engine out and replaced it with one from that Jag you were rebuilding I know I could get it up over 200mph."

Hephaistion was thoughtful a moment, "Not a bad idea, I like it. Maybe we could replace that engine with a special built, you know like we saw in the car show last week." Alexander shook his head with alacrity as he reached for a large bottle of Coke and downed a good portion of it quickly.

"There's a gun show this weekend at the Cow Palace."

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Oh, come on what will it hurt?" Hephaistion turned and glared at him.

"A lot, I'll never forget the problems you caused when you tried to buy that tank over _Ebay_. If it hadn't been for Setapas' quick acting…I don't even want to consider what might have happened. Really, Alexander we're not supposed to call a lot of attention to ourselves. And, stop drinking that stuff! It's bad for you!"

"I've cut down, only five bottles a day. Speaking of problems, what do you call your very public career? If that's not calling attention to yourself I don't know what is?"

"Yes, but no one knows who I really am. I manage to keep things just a bit mysterious. You, though, you can't keep you bony little fingers out of other people's business!"

"Yes, I can, I do all the time! Did I interfere with the movie? I could have, you know, so much was inaccurate. Besides I'm here, what more could anyone want? Why shouldn't I instruct people on what we did? There's so much that's inaccurate. Take Darius…"

"Don't talk to me about Darius and Gaugamela," Hephaistion shot back interrupting him. "I'm still upset with you for helping the Julii. You've got to stop this, Alexander. Someone's going to figure it out someday and there'll really be trouble. Thank the gods both Augustus and his uncle could keep a secret! We're supposed to be dead you know!"

"I haven't been that bad. I couldn't help that Augustus figured it out, besides…oh, Hephaistion, Julius Caesar, I just couldn't let it go. The man was simply brilliant in so many ways! What a thing Rome could have been had he lived!"

Hephaistion laughed and took a long swallow from Alexander's soda. "I'll never forget it, there we are sitting in his uncle's tent and in comes young Augustus. The look on his face, it was priceless! And, I liked his sense of humor, what he did to "your corpse" in Alexandria. That was priceless!"

Alexander moaned as he picked up his now empty bottle of soda. "You drank the rest. We'll have to stop at Safeway and pick some more up, we're completely out."

"Try water."

"Come on, I've cut down, but I can't just go off it cold jerky." Hephasition stiflied a laugh.

"Cold turkey."

"Oh, you want turkey for dinner? Okay, I can do that." Hephaistion just shook his head letting his laugher echo in the small car's interior. "No, "cold turkey" that's what you should have said, not "cold jerky."

"Oh." Alexander's voice was small suddenly. Hephaistion pursed his lips trying to stop his laughter.

"Yeah, stop at Safeway, I could do with some more French bread. That French Toast Bagoas made with it was fantastic! I hope we have more of that cinnamon he used it added that little extra something. Gods, I'm hungry." He grinned and ruffled Alexander's hair. "Now what we were talking about, oh, yes, you're interference with Rome."

"I wouldn't really call it intereference. You know, Hephaistion I still can't help but feel we have a, a duty to see that things run smoothly. Don't you think so? With Augustus, I know he didn't have the military capacity of his uncle, but I just couldn't let, well. I had such hopes for Julius, and then when he… I still can't even think about what happened to him. It hurts. With Augustus, I thought he would be a good ruler for the Romans. I liked his ideas. I quite like the Romans, you know, Hephaistion. They were brilliant warriors, I really had wanted to meet them on the field, but well, it didn't turn out that way."

"You know I think I half expected it with the Romans. I knew you wouldn't be able to stop yourself. If it hadn't been for Constantine and his changing of the official religion, I like to think the empire might have lasted longer."

Alexander's eyes shone and he decided to tease his handsome companion whom he thought was getting a bit too serious. "I really liked him, Augustus, you know. We had a lot in common, our mothers, problems with our wives… Both he and Julius had read all my histories."

"Don't, just don't." Hephaistion glared at him. "I liked Suleiman, too, but I didn't go mooning over him like a love sick boy. I admit I admired him too, but damn, it, Alexander!

"Well, it ended as it ended."

"Yes, but for a while it was almost like old times!" Alexander said gleefully. Hephaistion smiled a bit, he couldn't help it. It had been a good time. "I haven't really interfered that much over the years."

"Oh, really," Hephaistion said sarcastically, "What do you call what you did for Hannibal, no one else could have come up with that strategy against the Romans at Cannae."

"You know who I didn't care for? Henry Tutor. That man and all his wives! It reminded me, well, a little of Philip. Need I say more? I don't really understand why he's so popular. He was cruel and selfish. He didn't keep the welfare of his people first, but oh, his daughter, Elizabeth! Now there was a woman!" They both laughed. "I wish Philip had been able to see the things, my sister, Cleopatra did, I was so proud of her. She did well ruling Epirus after our uncle died. She and my mother, they both proved women are capable of handling power. I just wish I could have seen them one last time."

"I know." Hephaistion smiled ruefully thinking about the people they had loved and had to let go of over the centuries. Alexander ever cognizant to his every mood nudged him playfully.

"You know if that fool Mark Anthony had followed the advice in my letters, I could have helped him also, but no, he had to go and listen to the other side of the family."

"Cleopatra was a pretty convincing woman as I recall." Hephaistion said with a smile, his blue eyes sparkling.

Alexander agreed with a smile, "She was, wasn't she. Ptolemy would have been really proud. He did well for us didn't he, Hephaistion?"

"Yes, but I miss him, you know, I still miss the lot of them, even that bastard Krateros." Hephaistion turned to his companion. "I'm sorry, I know you really wanted to involve him, but I couldn't let you, you do understand why?" Alexander nodded and sighed.

"Yes, I know, I knew then, but that didn't stop my wanting to. Besides, he knew…" Suddenly Alexander found himself very preoccupied with the road.

Hephaistion narrowed his eyes and turned to his companion. "I knew it! I just knew it! What did you do? Gods!"

"Ah, not much…" He hung his head sheepishly. "I couldn't just let him…I had to say goodbye to him, Hephaistion. I…"

"That's where you disappeared to so suddenly wasn't it? Did you…"

"What?"

"Demosthenes? Did you go to see him? It was awfully strange him killing himself like that." Alexander shook his head briskly.

"Hephaistion! What do you take me for?"

"A lot!" Then he smiled. "No, I can't see you doing something like that. I know you disliked him, but you would never drive someone to suicide. You would have just had him executed, after he'd been given a fair trial, well, as fair was circumstances would have allowed."

"Thank you."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Well, I haven't interfered with anyone's wars in the last few centuries."

"What, _Haides_! You little liar! What about Napoleon? Care to explain all his victories to me?"

Not so, Hephaistion, he didn't listen. Do you think I would have counseled his campaign into Russia, especially after what we learned in the Gedrosian desert? He made a mess of the Battle of the Pyramids' and remembers what he did to my city? My beautiful Alexandria! That pompous little ass, Napoleon!" He was silent a moment biting his lower lip. "I did rather like him though."

"Ha, that's because he adored you. He wanted to be you."

"Yes, I know, so many people do. I don't understand why? They should be happy with who they are. I am, I mean happy with who I am. Don't you think I've changed a lot? My temper is a lot better and I don't interfere too much, anymore." Hephaistion just stared at his companion for a moment wondering if he even knew the man he'd spent the last several thousand years beside.

"And, much as I wanted to, as much as certain generals might have appreciated it, especially when they studied my tactics at West Point, and could have used help in their desert campaigns against the Germans, but I didn't do anything." Hephaistion just narrowed his eyes at him.

"You didn't, did you, tell me didn't, ohh, don't bother, I know the truth."

"It was one small letter; I don't think he took me too seriously, well, okay, maybe just a bit. It was just to remind him of a few things."

"Damn, Alexander, you said you've leave Patton alone!"

"It was just one tiny letter. Come on, Hephaistion, Patton, I swear he reminded me so much of Krateros, it was uncanny. He even said…"

"Alexander?" Hephaistion's hand came down on the car's steering wheel. "What did you do?"

Alexander pulled the car over to the side of the road, swallowed, pursed his lips and looked at his companion. "Okay, so maybe I was just a little curious. I don't think he even saw me, not really. I made sure I stayed in the shadows."

"Oh, gods! Zeus Thunder!

"Nothing much was really necessary, he was simply brilliant! A warrior like the world hadn't seen in many a year. Besides, you're not so innocent, so don't lie to me because I found the drafts of your letters to Grant and Sherman, and that letter to Lincoln."

Hephaistion had the grace to look ashamed. "Alright, I couldn't help it. I just got so caught up in it all. It was the only time I ever did that, I swear it."

"I know, I can always tell. The ones I help win, the ones who don't listen to me or otherwise," he looked at Hephaistion pointedly, "get help from elsewhere don't."

"The Union won, Alexander."

"Alright, yes, it did, Sherman's siege of Atlanta was brilliant I'll give you that. You're right there, scorched earth all the way. Lee should have, he really should have."

"No, it was already hopeless by the time he'd reached Gettysburg, you know that. The Union infiltrated his communication lines. It was too late."

"But, Gods, Hephaistion! The man was brilliant. He's another; I wish he could have fought with us, what a brilliant strategic mind he had." He pulled a small machine from a pocket and started speaking into it.

Hephaistion leaned over and pulled the small recording machine from his companion's hands. "I should never have let you buy one of these things. You get in more trouble now than you ever did. No letters to anyone else! Promise me! Come on, promise me!"

Alexander pouted a bit, made a face at his handsome companion and smiled widely, "Why not? I'm only trying to set the record straight. Do you think they found the scrolls we buried in the cave at Mieza? I made sure I marked the cave wall above it well. So much about us has been lost." He leaned over and tickled Hephaistion's throat.

Hephaistion slapped his hand away, but Alexander could see he wasn't too angry half a smile played across his full lips as he got out of the car. He was humming when he pulled open the driver's side door. "Enough, I'm driving the rest of the way, and keep your hands to yourself!"

"Really, keep my hands to myself, so does that mean I'm sleeping on the couch tonight?" Alexander settled in the passenger seat trying to coax the last few drops of soda from the large bottle. "Umm, perhaps I can lure Bagoas away from Setapas for the evening. Let me see, now how could I approach that…."

"I could kill you, Alexander, I really could, but you won't stay dead." Hephaistion sighed, but he was biting his bottom lip trying hard not to smile. "Why do I even care, you'll do what you want, you always have."

"Yes," his companion teased, "And, you'll be there right along with me, just as you always have."

FINIS


End file.
